


The Engagement

by MeganC121



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen, Kristanna, Original Character(s), Queen Elsa, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 41,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganC121/pseuds/MeganC121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna and Kristoff are newly engaged, and no one is happier than Elsa. However, forces outside of Arendelle are not willing to accept that a lowly ice harvester took away their chance to win the princess' hand and have an alliance with the Snow Queen. Elsa is willing to do anything to secure Anna's happily ever after, even if that means waging a war she isn't sure she can win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opening Move

Elsa slammed her office door shut after a particularly obnoxious meeting with another one of Anna’s potential suitors. These men from surrounding kingdoms just did not understand the meaning of the phrase, “not interested”. She wondered how many more ways she could come up with to say “leave us alone” tactfully. She imagined there were not very many options left.   
It wasn’t long before she found her sister and her long-term, live-in boyfriend in their favorite spot in the palace library. Per usual, Anna was lying upside down on a stuffed armchair, her feet up the back of the chair, and Kristoff was in the chair next to her, simply watching the fire. When Elsa asked him about that, he just replied that he wasn’t much of a reader.   
Anna saw her sister first and gave her an ear to ear grin, “Hey Elsa!” she chirped, dropping the book from her hands, “How was your…”  
“Not good,” the queen flopped into the armchair across from Anna.  
“Oh,” Anna glanced up at Kristoff, who was still staring into the fire.   
“I just don’t understand how many more eligible princes there are left, “ Elsa gave Anna a wicked smirked, “you would think after we sent the last one back in chains, other countries would back off.”  
Kristoff finally looked at Elsa, her face relaxed but her hands clenched into dainty fists of furry.   
“Well, maybe this will be the last one,” Anna suggested hopefully, pulling herself up right in the chair.   
“Unfortunately not. An ambassador from Kensington arrived today, without announcing it before he came, and without an invitation from me,” she rolled her eyes, “I have to see him, he is apparently a leading elder of that kingdom, but it is appalling behavior to ask for an audience with a queen without requesting it first. I would never consider an alliance with that boorish country anyways, which I am sure he is hoping to gain. So I pushed his audience back a few days, just to annoy him.”  
“Maybe it will be fast then!” Anna tried again.   
“Perhaps, Anna,” Elsa’s gaze moved to study Kristoff, “It would definitely be faster if the Ice Master would just ask for your hand already.”  
Both blushed and shifted their eyes from Elsa, who chuckled to herself.   
“Well, it must happen soon, Kristoff,” she pushed herself out of the chair to leave, “If you don’t hurry, I may just sell my sister to one of these suitors. Some of the prices are intriguing…”  
Anna chucked a pillow at her sister’s head. With impressive speed, Elsa raised her hand and the pillow froze in midair. She pushed her hand down and it shattered into a thousand shards on the floor, that disappeared with an up swipe of Elsa’s other hand.   
“You must be faster than that, Anna,” Elsa laughed.   
Anna pouted playfully at her sister, “It would be plenty fast enough if someone didn’t have super ice powers.”  
Making her way towards the door, Elsa spoke over her shoulder, “Life isn’t always fair, Anna, now is it?” 

 

Much later that night, a knock on Elsa’s office door brought her out of her trance. She had been re-reading the same line of a proposal from a local mayor for the past fifteen minutes without really reading it. Elsa shuffled her papers around and straightened her spine.   
“It’s unlocked,” she called, “come in.”  
Kristoff’s lumbering form slipped through the door, and he stepped to Elsa’s desk without a sound.   
“It’s awfully late Kristoff, what are you doing up?”  
He gave her a smile, “I could be asking you the same thing. Do you ever sleep?”  
“Only if I have to,” she replied, “Tonight seems to be one of those nights I don’t think I will get much rest.” Elsa turned her head to look out the floor to ceiling glass windows behind her desk. A crisp winter breeze whipped snow around the castle, only visible when it came near the light through the windows.   
“Anna may be susceptible to the summer solstice, but I am completely trapped in the winter solstice, which should come as no surprise to anyone. I hardly sleep this time of year.”  
Kristoff nodded in understanding, “I have always preferred winter over summer.”  
“Yes,” Elsa chuckled, “But summer is so Anna, is it not?”  
He nodded his agreement .  
It took a long time for Kristoff to feel this comfortable with Elsa. He spent weeks after the Great Thaw mumbling and bumbling his way around her, stuttering over her name every time he accidentally said your majesty or my queen to her. He had witnessed her power first hand, he saw what life it could create, and the painful death it could bring. Kristoff still woke, drenched in sweat and panting Anna’s name, from the nightmare Elsa’s powers created for him. He also knew that Elsa suffered from dreams like that as well—their biggest common fear was losing Anna. It had been a bonding experience for them, their love for the bouncing red-head. Anna was frequently their conversation starter. However, it didn’t take long after he moved into the castle and spent more time with the Queen that he realized what he had immediately realized about Anna; Elsa was just a person.   
“Let us cut to the chase though, Kristoff, what brings you here so late? I imagine it isn’t strictly for a social visit.”  
He blushed and spoke into his lap, “Well, no,” he paused, not looking up, I heard what you said this afternoon, and I wanted to let you know, Elsa, that I am planning on proposing to Anna, tomorrow, at the Solstice Ball.” He pulled a small box out of his breast pocket and slid it across Elsa’s desk. She picked up the box and flicked it open, her mouth tugging into her signature, barely there grin.   
“That is gorgeous, Kristoff.”  
He wrung his hands together in his knees, “It isn’t much, I know, but I wanted it to be from me still, so I took some of my wages from my ice harvesting work and put it towards what I could afford…”  
“Kristoff, she’ll love it.”  
The mountain man finally looked up at Elsa, who was still looking at the silver, sapphire speckled band in her hand.   
“It’s very Anna.”  
He smiled for a second, before his face melted back into nervousness. “I just wanted your blessing on this proposal, Elsa. Anna means the world to me, and I want her in my life forever. I want to be in her life forever, too. And, everyday those suitors come parading in here, all I can think is that they don’t know the first this about her. All they’re after is her title, her dowry, or even you. And, I see Anna, I love Anna. Even if I’m not a prince, I think that I am her prince charming, and I want to spend the rest of my life having her as my princess…”  
“Kristoff,” Elsa interrupted softly, sliding the jewelry box back to him, “Of course you have my blessing. I think you are good for my sister, and I think you are good for our family. You came back for her.”  
He picked it up and placed it back in the pocket, “I will always come back for her.”  
Elsa stood and moved around her desk. Kristoff took that as his cue and he stood too, only to be surprised when Elsa wrapped her cool arms around his thick torso. He lightly placed a large palm around her waist and gave her a quick squeeze.   
“Just remember,” she gave him a coy smile as she pulled out of the embrace, “I will turn you into an ice cube if you ever hurt my sister.”  
His hands came up in innocence as he started to slowly back out of the room, “Hey, no worries there Elsa. I’m too scared of you to ever do anything like that.”  
She gave a satisfied smirk, “As it should be.”


	2. Gathering the Pieces

Anna flew through the castle, her feet barely touching the ground as she raced for Elsa’s office.   
“Elsa!” she yelled, “Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, it’s time for…!”   
She pushed open the door to her sister’s office (which was never locked) and skidded to a stop when she saw an unusual amount of men sitting around Elsa’s desk. All eyes turned to stare at her when the door closed with a heavy thunk.   
Immediately, all the men were on their feet and snapped into the Arendelle military bow. Anna’s eyes scanned their uniforms and she noticed that all four of the men were generals.   
“Your Highness,” the oldest member of the party said.  
“Anna,” Elsa stood slowly, “Do you remember Marcus Kay?”  
Anna looked at her sister and nodded, “He was a friend of Papa’s.”  
“Well, he is now the Master General of Arendelle,” Elsa continued, “And this is his motley crew—General Friedline, General Lichs, and General Abden.” Each man nodded their head as Elsa announced their name.   
“Okay,” Anna smiled, “It’s nice to meet all of you.”  
The men nodded again, their strict military training keeping them in ridged, stiff attention positions until the Queen dismissed them.   
“Gentlemen, why don’t we continue this meeting after a lunch? The princess and I have a standing Friday meal.”  
The men did an about face and snapped their left arms over their chest to bow to Elsa again and stepped out of the room.   
“Uh, Elsa,” Anna moved to follow her sister to the private tea room hidden behind one of the many fake bookshelves in the office, “Why were you meeting with the military?”  
Elsa sat at the small table and picked up a sandwich, nibbling on it, debating on how much to tell her sister at this moment.   
“Anna, it is just a precaution for now,” Elsa reassured her sister, “Nothing for you to worry about. I promise though, if anything comes of it, I will keep you informed, deal?”  
Anna eyed her sister suspiciously, “You absolutely promise?”  
“Absolutely,” Elsa smiled.   
Satisfied, Anna picked up her sandwich and bit a large chunk out of it. The sisters sat in amiable silence while they finished their lunch.   
Once the sandwiches were finished and the tea cookies devoured (mostly due to Anna), Elsa picked up her teacup and sipped it before asked, “So, do you have a dress picked for tonight?”   
“Yes,” Anna grinned, picking up her teacup that was brimming with hot coco, “I actually commissioned a new one for the ball tonight.”   
Elsa chuckled, “Really? You usually tell me when you order new clothing so I can mark it in our budget.”  
Anna blushed, “Well…. This one was a little bit more than usual,” she admitted, “But it’s gorgeous and I love it and I just wanted it so much and please don’t be mad at me and…”  
“Anna,” Elsa laughed, “It’s okay.”   
“Oh,” her sister looked at her, shocked, “really?”  
“Of course. Am I so tight with your purse strings that you don’t think you can order yourself a nice dress now and then?”  
“Ah, well, you know, since you changed the budget to cover the damage from the Great Thaw, you’ve been a little more nosy about where I put my money.”  
Elsa waved a hand to dismiss Anna’s accusation, “Tonight is the exception then. I want you to glow.” There was no way she was going to deny Anna a new dress on her engagement night. Not that Anna knew that yet.   
“Oh, thank you Elsa!” Anna beamed, leaning over and kissing her sister’s cheek. Elsa smiled. Anna was the only person in her life that she allowed to touch her unexpectedly like that. Typically, she didn’t appreciate anyone touching without warning, for fear that she may accidentally hurt them with her powers. But she couldn’t deny Anna that, simply because she had denied her sister her presence for so long. For weeks after the Great Thaw, Anna slipped into Elsa’s bedroom, and the two would hold hands and whisper for hours into the night. Though Elsa was terrified she would hurt Anna again, her baby sister had no such qualms, and would constantly be in contact with her.   
“So, tell me about this expensive dress, what does it look like?” Elsa questioned.   
Anna, nearly bouncing out her seat, described the dress in great detail to her sister, while Elsa listened intently, smiling at her soon to be engaged sister. 

 

Kristoff tugged on the collar of his dress uniform. Once he moved into the castle and started attending these fancy fetes, Elsa insisted on commissioning him a uniform fit for his new status. His medals lined his left breast, most for his service to Arendelle for the Great Thaw. Around his neck was his Ice Master medallion, and a red sash across his chest tied under his left arm signified his place on Arendelle’s dais. He had to admit, the cream-colored suit was dashing, and the blue trim was very Elsa. Rumor had it, as well, that the buttons on his uniform were real, solid gold. All of that information just made Kristoff nervous. He had never owned anything this expensive and this nice in his life. He never thought he would have use for something so fancy.   
“Master Bjorman,” Kai droned, “Please refrain from pulling on your collar. The seamstress can only replace those threads so many times.”  
Kristoff dropped his hands from his neck and sighed. At least tonight was going to have a happy ending. With Anna’s engagement ring in his pant pocket, and Elsa’s blessing on his heart, this was truly the first ball he was looking forward to in, well, ever.   
“If you are ready, Master,” Kai said, “The princess is ready for you to escort her to the ballroom.”  
“Ready as I will ever be,” Kristoff replied.   
Kristoff strode out of his room and saw Anna waiting for him across the hallway. Blush crept up his neck, and the rest of his blood rushed straight down. She was gorgeous.   
The dress she wore was red, and it clung to her in all the right places. Her breasts swelled out of the strapless neckline, and her waist was emphasized with a change of fabric. It flowed down her legs gracefully, and moved with her just right. She wore white elbow length gloves; her hair was down and curled around her face to frame it just right. A small ruby necklace and teardrop ruby earrings adorned her, and she wore a tiara full of various precious gems twisting into a flower design.   
“Kristoff,” she smiled and moved to him, “Are you ready to…”  
He interrupted her by pressing a quick kiss to her red lips. When he pulled away he thumbed away the lipstick her smeared under her lips, “You are gorgeous,” he whispered, “Stunning, Anna.”  
She blushed, and looked down, “Thank you.” Then, with a mischievous grin, she reached up on her tiptoes and ruffled his hair.  
“Hey, wait what are you doing?” he jumped back from her, flattening his hair out again, “What was that for?”  
“Because I love you,” she cooed, stretching out her hand for him to take.   
He chuckled and reached for it, letting Anna lead them down the hallway to the ballroom. The back view of the dress was nothing to complain about either, he decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying it so far! Please read, enjoy, and review!  
> Heart you <3


	3. The Ante

Elsa watched from her throne as the guests twirled and skipped in time to the music. She couldn’t help but tap her toes to the tune. Many potential partners had come and begged for a dance from her, but she always turned them down. It wasn’t that Elsa couldn’t dance, it was just that she was still afraid she may not be able to control her emotions enough to keep the party-goers from getting hurt.   
Anna raced back up to the dais, tugging a red-faced Kristoff behind her. Her face was elated.   
“Oh this is a great ball,” Anna squealed, plopping down in the smaller throne to Elsa’s right. Kristoff took his place in the seat slightly behind Anna’s. “I’m so glad we get to have people over and throw parties like this now.”  
Elsa bestowed a wide grin on her sister; one Kristoff had decided long ago was reserved only for Anna. “I am too, Anna.”  
“See anyone that you want to dance with Elsa?” Anna asked, scanning the dance floor, “I think more gentlemen than ever have come up and asked to dance with you.”  
Elsa shook her head, “None that have interested me.”  
“You are too picky! That duke from Lovettes is really adorable,” Anna pointed at a lanky, brown haired man who was talking with an older gentlemen.   
“Right here, Anna,” Kristoff called from behind her.   
“Oh stop,” Anna waved her hand at him, “I’m talking about for Elsa, not for me.”  
“Thank you, Anna, but I am not really interested in anyone,” Elsa smiled.   
“Someday you will be,” Anna teased, “True love finds everybody eventually.”  
Kristoff stood then and gave Elsa a look before extending a hand to Anna.   
“Speaking of true love,” he started, pulling her into a standing position, “I have a question to ask you, Anna.”  
Anna looked over at Elsa, who was smiling her signature smile.   
“I love you, Princess, and I know that you love me too. And it would make me the happiest person in the world to keep you in my life forever.”  
The crowd at the ball had hushed by now, all eyes on the couple in front of the room.   
“You are my ray of sunshine, and my happily ever after, and if you will have me, Anna, I promise that I will be yours for as long as we both shall live.”  
Anna was crying by now, the smile on her face impossible wide, as Kristoff maneuvered onto one knee and reached into his pocket to pull out his jewelry box. As he opened it, Anna gasped.   
“Princess Anna, will you marry me?”  
“Yes,” she cried, “Oh my gods, yes, Kristoff, absolutely.”  
He quickly slipped the band onto her left ring finger. He stood up and pulled her into a tight embrace, then leaned down and kissed her full on the lips, in sight of everyone at the ball. The crowd burst into enthusiastic applause. Elsa walked over to the couple. Anna threw herself into Elsa arms and hugged her sister tightly.   
“You knew,” Anna accused with a hiccup, “And you didn’t tell me?”  
Elsa laughed, “Of course I knew, and of course I didn’t tell you. I didn’t want to ruin Kristoff surprise.”  
Anna pulled back and smiled at her sister, “Now I know why you weren’t angry about the expense of this dress.”  
Again, Elsa trilled at her sister, “You know nothing, Anna.”  
The crowd started swarming the dais, everyone wanting to be the first to congratulate their Princess and the Ice Master.   
Elsa saw, out of the corner of her eye, though, a lone partygoer who wasn’t thrilled with the announcement. The heavy-set man stared daggers into his wine glass, and didn’t move to speak with Anna and Kristoff.   
Ignoring him, Elsa stepped to sit back down on her throne, smiling at the citizens and visitors who crossed her path after greeting her sister.   
Anna was flushed with happiness, Elsa noticed, her cheeks nearly as red as her dress. Kristoff was smiling in a way that Elsa had never seen, and kept glancing down at his fiancée, his eyes warm with compassion and kindness, and were only for her. Elsa leaned back in her throne and sighed to herself. It didn’t matter how many threats were thrown against her, it didn’t matter what she had to do, Anna would get her happy ending, Elsa would make sure of it. Giving her sister that gift was the least that the queen could do. 

 

After the ball ended, Anna tugged Kristof behind her as she ran through the hallways of the palace, giggling and full of energy.   
“Where are we going feisty-pants?” Kristoff asked, “We passed the stairwell to your room…”  
“Hush!” she giggled, pulling him along, “I have to show you something.”  
He shook his head and chased after her, wondering how he got so lucky as to call that bundle of energy his.   
“Here,” she skidded to a stop and bounced lightly on her toes.   
“I don’t think I’ve been to this side of the castle,” he commented, looking around.   
“It’s the wing my parents lived in,” Anna said, her smile fading a little bit.   
Kristoff nodded, “Oh.”  
“Elsa and I kind of abandoned it after they died. They weren’t down here for us to see anymore, so we just never came back. Over there,” Anna pointed behind them, “was their bedroom suite. And here…” she tugged on the handle to the door in front of them. The hinges protested the action with a horrendous creaking sound. It was obvious this door had not been opened regularly in years.   
“This was my mother’s garden room.”  
Kristoff ducked into the room behind Anna, marveling as he glanced through. The room was constructed almost completely of glass, and felt very open. The flowers in the space had been left to the elements, vining and wrapping up the walls, through the cracks in the floor, and around the overhead beams. Anna lit a row of candles that still sat on a table in the front of the room, giving the place a warm glow. In the soft light, Kristoff saw the colors of the flowers- oranges, reds, pinks, and purples. Through the windows, he saw the snow fall gently around them, but never actually getting to them.   
“Anna,” he said, spinning to take in the full view of the room, “This is incredible.”  
“I know. I used to sneak in here right after they died. I tried to tend to the flowers, but I couldn’t keep up with how fast they were growing. So I let them be free—you know, like I wanted to be.”  
Kristoff gave her a small smile, “I know.”  
She crossed over to him and took his hands, leading him to a spot behind a particularly thick growth of vines, where a mattress was on the floor with a few blankets on it. Next to the mattress was a small tray with glasses of wine and chocolate on it.   
“Anna,” he turned to face her, “What is this?”  
“I came back here, a couple weeks ago. Just out of curiosity. And I just couldn’t believe how beautiful it was. I immediately knew it was something that I had to share with you. I want this place to be a spot for us to hide—to be us, outside of the pressure of being royalty. So I dragged in a mattress from one of the spare bedrooms and had Gerda arrange the wine and chocolate.” She stepped into him, snuggling into his chest. “I was planning on asking you to marry me tonight, here in this room, after the ball, just the two of us,” she smiled at him, “I had no idea you had your own plan.”  
He stroked her hair, “Great minds think alike.”  
“Do you want to stay here with me tonight, Kristoff?”  
Passion burned in her eyes when he looked down at her. In the warm glow of the candle light, he could just see a blush crawl up her neck and brush her cheeks. Her hair had fallen through the night, now at the length it normally was when she wore it down. She was radiant. There was nothing more in the world he wanted than to spend the night here, with her, with the snowfall above them and the fragrant flowers around them.   
So, to answer her question he dipped down and kissed her, slowly, moving their lips together in a sweet symphony. Her arms wound their way around his neck as the passion between them increased. He picked her up effortlessly, and Anna looped her legs around his waist as he pushed her into a wall of flowers, kissing behind her ear, down her neck, over the swell of her breasts. She twisted her hands in his hair and hugged him tighter to her chest. Into her thumping heart Kristoff smiled, kissing his way back up to her lips. He pulled back for a second, looking at her face, flushed with excitement and love, her eyes glazed over with desire, and her lips swollen from his kisses.   
“What?” She asked, tilting her head and bringing a hand down to cup his cheek.   
He kissed her palm, “I love you.”  
Anna smiled, “And I love you, Kristoff.”  
He dropped her from the wall and spun her back to face him, working out the ribbon holding the dress on her while kissing down the back of her neck and spine the farther down the lacing he got. Soon, her dress plunged from her frame, leaving her only in the white gloves and dripping in jewelry. Kristoff took a second to unbutton and remove his own uniform jacket before continuing his exploration her body. Once he kissed back up to her ear, he nibbled on the cartilage in the way he knew made her knees go week.   
“Marry me,” he breathed into her ear, moving his lips down her exposed shoulder.   
Anna leaned into his bare chest and whispered back up to him, “Marry me.”  
He smiled at her words and spun her around to face him again.   
“Always,” he replied, before pushing her down on the mattress and continuing into their escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, if you like this piece, I would love to hear it! Even if you don't like it, I would love to hear from you. Read, enjoy, and review!  
> heart you <3


	4. The Players

Anna didn’t know it, but Elsa was very aware of where the newly-engaged pair spent their night. The rule was, though, as long as the two were separated by the time the castle staff began their day, Elsa wouldn’t ask what happened in the darkness of the night between them. As long as appearances could be kept, Elsa didn’t mind… much.   
And, anyways, Elsa had bigger issues today. Even after Kristoff’s public proposal last night, the Kensington ambassador insisted on meeting with the queen. Elsa arranged herself strategically, telling her servants to bring out an actual throne for her to use behind her desk, instead of her typical, simple chair. Elsa dressed the part too, wearing a navy blue, long-sleeved gown with an array of royal jewels sparkling on her body. Finally, Elsa had twisted an intimidating ice crown on her head—all of this in an attempted to make her title as queen the most prominent thing in the room, and to flaunt her status to this ambassador.  
Kai led the ambassador in, and Elsa immediately pinned him as the man who looked angry over her sister’s engagement at the fete the night before. With a discrete glance at Kai, she motioned for the loyal chamberlain to stay in her office. He shut the door and stood unobtrusively against the back wall of the office.   
“Ambassador,” Elsa rose to greet him, but did not move from behind her desk. The round man reached her, and had to stretch uncomfortably over the desk to kiss Elsa’s outreached hand.   
“Your Majesty,” he said almost reverently, “It is truly an honor to finally meet you.”   
“Please,” Elsa motion at his chair. The old man sat down in a chair that was obviously too small for him. Elsa daintily sat on the edge of her throne, watching the Ambassador squirm.   
“I regret to inform you, sir, that I do not even know your name. You came so unexpectedly,” she said intentionally.   
“I am Ambassador Kjellsson,” he announced, “Kjell Kjellsson.”  
“How… unique,” Elsa replied.  
“I wanted to meet with you, your Majesty, to discuss the princess—and her potential use in an alliance between our kingdoms.”  
Elsa tried not to look shocked at this man’s assertiveness.   
“Well, Ambassador, I saw you at the ball last night, therefore you must know that the princess is now betrothed.”  
He rolled his eyes, “Yes, yes, to your ‘Ice Master’, I saw.” Kjellsson paused, examining Elsa, “You’re not planning on letting her actually marry that commoner, are you?”  
This time it was impossible not to show her disbelief. “Why wouldn’t I let my sister marry for love, Ambassador?”  
“Because, your Grace, she is obviously more useful to you as a bargaining tool. Many kingdoms and nations are contending for her hand. And you’re just going to waste the diplomatic power that can bring you on a bumpkin?”  
Elsa stood abruptly, her eyes sharp, “How dare you suggest I use my sister for any personal or political gain!”  
Kjellsson stood too, staring down the queen, “How dare you pretend that the Ice Master is the best you can get for your sister’s hand.”  
“Well, Ambassador,” Elsa crossed her arms, “It is certainly better than anyone I could ‘get’ from your kingdom. It is certainly better than anyone I could ‘get’ whom just wants to use her title and her connection to me. And, the Ice Master is certainly better than getting you.”  
“You are shaming your royal status; you don’t understand the political game around you!” Kjellsson accused.   
“I understand the game, Ambassador,” Elsa whispered with venom “I am just refusing to play by your rules.”  
“That is no way to speak a visiting dignitary, an ambassador, or a man,” Kjellsson puffed out his chest and pulled down his waistcoat.   
“That is no way to address a Queen.”  
Kjellsson snorted, “You are not a Queen. You are just a girl playing dress-up.”  
Elsa felt the temperature in the room drop as her anger flared.   
“Leave, Ambassador. Leave my sight, leave my castle, and leave my kingdom.”  
His eyes burned with fury, “If you dismiss me, your Majesty, if you force me to leave, I swear to you I will come back, I will beat you into submission, and once I have won your little ‘game’, I will happily force the Princess to marry into the Kensington line.”  
Elsa twisted her palm to reveal a small flurry contained to her palm, “You and what army can hope to defeat me, Ambassador?” She closed her fist to stop the storm, “Now. Leave.”  
Kjellsson pushed his chair away and stormed towards the door, “This is war, your Majesty.”  
Elsa shrugged, “To protect my people, and my sister, from men like you, I will wage war, and I. Will. Win.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, finally getting to some of the good stuff. Starting to see Elsa in all her Queenly glory! I hope you like this chapter. Just so you all know, I will update as frequently as I am able, but at the very least I will for a weekly update. Like always, please leave me a review if you have any feelings about this piece, I always appreciate it. As always, please read, enjoy, and review.
> 
> heart you 3


	5. Take Up

Before lunch the next day, Anna was in one of the many sitting rooms in the palace, entertaining guests who spent the night in the castle. For the most part, the visitors just oooed and ahhed over her ring, and discussed potential wedding plans with her. One of the more elderly ladies even wanted to know when Anna could be expected to start producing heirs for the Arendelle throne. Anna laughed nervously, kindly responding that she wanted to wait at least until after the wedding before considering children.

As she entertained the guests, Anna didn't even noticed Gerda walk into the room until she cleared her throat politely, gaining everyone's attention.

"Ah, your Highness," the head of household started softly, "The Queen requests your presence."

"Well, can it wait until after lunch?" Anna asked, "I am with our guests."

Gerda looked uncomfortable, "Actually, no, Princess. The Queen wishes to see you right now, it is quite urgent."

Huffing to herself, Anna stood up, nodding her head in the direction of her visitors, "Pardon me, ladies."

She followed Gerda out of the room, who looked more and more worried the closer they got to Elsa's office.

"Gerda, what is the matter?" Anna asked, tugging the woman to a stop, "You look sick."

"Oh, forgive me, Princess," Gerda stuttered, "I am just not sure I am ready, you know?"

Anna shook her head, "Actually, I don't think I do know. Ready for what?"

Gerda continued down the hallway, past Elsa's office.

"Ah, hey, that is where I think I was supposed to be," Anna skipped to catch up, "Gerda, where are we going…"

They stopped outside the doors of the late King's conference room, a room neither sister had entered for many years.

"Gerda, I don't think that Elsa would meet me here, of all places…"

Instead of answering, Gerda pushed open the doors revealing Elsa sitting with Kristoff, and the four generals Anna met a few days previously. There were other men at the long, oval shaped table that Anna didn't recognize, but they all had on medals that showed their rank as generals. Everyone looked up when Gerda closed the door. The military men stood up and snapped into their bow, left arms across their chests to their right shoulders, right arm reaching across their torsos.

"Your Highness," General Kay said.

"Um, hello?" Anna asked, instinctively reaching out to Kristoff as he moved towards her.

"Come sit by me," he whispered. She let him lead her to the table and she sat between him and Elsa.

"Uh, Elsa, why are we still talking to the military?"

Elsa turned to her sister, and Anna could see the shift in her eyes, the focused look Elsa got when something big was happening.

"This is you keeping your promise, isn't it?" Anna directed at her sister.

Elsa nodded, "Unfortunately."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say my meeting with the Kensington ambassador didn't go as planned. He has declared war on Arendelle."

Anna's hand flew up to cover her mouth, "No," she whispered.

"Unfortunately," Elsa conceded, "He refused to accept that you and Kristoff are engaged, he insisted on an alliance, and when I refused… well he threatened you."

"Bastard," Anna heard Kristoff whisper under his breath.

"I knew that there could be trouble with me turning down so many suitors, but I didn't actually expect anyone to attack my people, to attack you," Elsa gritted her teeth, "But it is happening, so I need you to be prepared."

"Prepared for what, Elsa?" Anna whispered.

She smiled sadly, "I must prepare you to take the throne. Just in case. You are my heir"

"What?" Anna shrieked, pushing away from the table, "That implies that you are fighting in the war, Elsa. That means that you are dying! I can't take your place, I'm not meant to rule!"

"I am not planning on dying, first off," Elsa hushed her sister, "But, yes, I am planning on fighting. Think about it, I am the best weapon we have."

"They… they know you're our best weapon. They'll be expecting you!" Anna shot back.

"That may be so, but still, with my powers Arendelle may stand a chance."

Anna looked shocked, "Are you saying that without you, you are expecting Arendelle to fall?"

Elsa sighed, "What I am expecting, Anna, is that Kjellsson is going to strike up alliances with other kingdoms and nations that feel slighted by my refusal to allow their bachelors a chance to win you over. We may be standing alone against the world."

"Against the world?" Anna whispered, "How many countries did you turn down?"

Elsa looked at her sister, "At least a dozen. Perhaps more. Some were more… offended than others."

Anna glanced over at Kristoff, his jaw clenched tight and eyes crinkled in frustration. The room around her already had maps on the walls, papers spread around the table with the generals hunched over them.

"I did this to us…" Anna sighed, "This is my fault."

Both Kristoff and Elsa rushed to stop Anna's train of thought.

"Anna, don't…"

"That is not true, Anna!"

Elsa tugged on Anna's chin, forcing her to look at her, "This is simply because some fat old man can't take no for an answer. This has nothing to do with you, or your engagement. This has everything to do with this bastard's ego. Got it?"

Anna nodded tearfully and sunk into the arms Kristoff held out to her. Kristoff looked up at Elsa, who nodded at him. He took Anna's hand and led her out of the room, whispering sweet reassurances to her.

Elsa sunk back into her chair and rubbed her temples. She could use a good cry too, she thought. But right at that moment, General Kay spoke up.

"Queen General, what is your first order?"

She looked at all the empty seats around the room and with a nod, announced, "Muster the others. Send out a call to arms that will be answered on Friday by all generals."

Anna and Kristoff dined together later that week in the private family hall, silence between the pair. Typically, Elsa joined them, but this week, she had barely stopped moving. Not only was she greeting and meeting with generals, but she was also in training. She was trying to figure out the best ways to use her powers, and harness them into a true weapon. Anna watched the first day, but was stunned as Elsa turned her power against one of the straw targets, freezing the human looking form in its entirety. With a casual flick of her fingers, Elsa shattered the target into a million shimmering pieces. After that, Anna left the training field, and never intended to return.

Kristoff would avoid telling Anna for as long as he could, but he was also in training to fight in Arendelle's army.

Even with the happiness of their engagement cut short, Kristoff kept trying to remind Anna that this was not their fault. That was what Elsa told Kristoff, at least.

"I can't believe she is planning on dying," Anna whispered into her soup.

Kristof put his spoon down and sighed. They kept going over this particular conversation.

"Elsa isn't going to die," he reassured her.

"Then why is she grooming me for the throne? She wouldn't do that if she thought she was going to survive the war."

"Anna, Elsa could die in any second, not just during this war. It's probably good that she is preparing you, no matter the situation."

"I'm not fit to rule a country, and especially a country at war!" Anna retorted.

"Look at it this way, then, Anna," Kristoff's eyes never left hers, "If Elsa dies, and if Arendelle falls, and again, both of these scenarios are big ifs, then you will be all the country has left. You would be the Queen, the person the people of Arendelle would look up to and expect leadership…"

"You are not making me feel like I am any more fit," Anna pushed his arm, "I could not handle leading a country in exile. I am not cut out of the same stone as Elsa. I was never meant to be the sole leader of Arendelle. I'm the spare Kristoff, I was never expected to rule."

He tilted his head in confusion, "Anna, the spare?"

She blushed, "I'm the just in case child. Just in case something ever happened to Elsa. Just in case she was never fit to rule. I'm the carefree princess, not a ruling queen. I'm the spare."

"Look at me," he moved to kneel in front of her and took her hands, "Anna, you are not a spare. You are never second to Elsa, or to anyone. And, if you do happen to take the throne at any point in time, it isn't because you are trying to replace your sister. You would ascend into the queen ship in your own rights, and not in your sister's shadow. Understand?"

Anna grinned at him, "I guess."

"Good."

Kristoff tugged her out of her seat, "Now come on, let's go visit Sven. We haven't had time to go down to see him in a couple days, and I am sure he can cheer you up."

Anna smiled as she skipped behind Kristoff, glad to follow him to the stables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting a bit earlier than promised because I am going to be out of time the rest of the week. There also isn't as much as the first posting, because I didn't have as much time to write quality stuff. I do hope you enjoy this update. If you do, let me know in the reviews! As always, read, enjoy, and review!
> 
> heart you!


	6. Pigeon

Elsa was finally alone in her office. She plopped herself into one of the plush arm chairs in the sitting area near the fireplace. Her whole body screamed in protest as she reached over to pick up her teacup. She was sore in places she didn't even know she could be sore. Her training over the past few days had been intense. Not only were the generals testing out the extent of her ice powers, they were training her how to be a soldier. She was training her stamina and endurance, along with practical things like sword fighting and hand-to-hand combat. The looks on the faces of the other soldiers when they were ordered to charge Elsa were priceless. It wasn't every day they were commanded to attack their Queen.

Now, however, Elsa had some time to herself, so she planned on finishing her draft of the new conscription laws she wanted to enforce. It had been her first experience pulling rank on the growing crowd of generals. As the monarch, she had the final say in all military decisions, and she had already decided that she would do everything she could to take the advice of the generals seriously. But when she suggested that there be a draft for the army, all of the generals opposed her plan, explaining that they were not sure that they would need a sizable army for this particular war. Elsa decided that she wasn't going to play any games with Sir Kjellsson—she needed a full sized army.

The generals, representing all the different provinces of Arendelle, finally relented when Elsa waved off their arguments, and decided that as the Queen General she would proceed drafting the law without their support. Now, she actually had to draft the stupid law.

Elsa moved to her desk and worked on the law well into the evening. A confident knock on her office doors finally interrupted her. Without looking up, Elsa called, "Yes, come in."

With the opening door, Elsa heard the clicking of military dress boots. The man was already swept low into the military bow when Elsa finally looked up.

"Permission to approach, your Majesty?"

It was all Elsa could do to keep from rolling her eyes. This guy was already way too professional for her taste. But, she knew she would have to play along with him until he realized that he didn't need to act that way around her.

"Granted, officer."

The man clicked to attention and saluted her, which gave Elsa a chance to scan his dress uniform for his rank. She immediately spotted his insignia.

"Pardon me," she corrected herself, "Permission granted, General."

As he approached her desk with precise, measured steps, Elsa took in his appearance, quickly trying to assess who she was entertaining. He was young for a general, in his early thirties, she's wager. His tight curly hair was coal black and well kept. His sideburns, mustache, and beard were the same shade, though she spotted some grey in the beard. The new general's brown eyes were serious, but Elsa detected a twinkle in them, a well-concealed playfulness. She decided that he probably hadn't seen much actual battle, moving through the military ranks on merit alone. He was quite tall, well taller than her. He was defined though, like steel. Although he wore plenty of medals, there was nothing particularly noteworthy—as Elsa originally thought, he had reached this rank simply by being a loyal soldier. She imagined he had an inspiring back-story.

The general stopped a respectful distance from her and bowed again. She lowered her head and return and fought the urge to conceal herself by folding her hands together at her neck.

"General Ingvar Rolf, your Majesty, of the Season Bay province. I am responding to the call to arms for generals," he said stiffly, never quite looking her in the eyes.

"General Rolf," she smiled and stood, moving to the front of her desk, "it is a pleasure to meet you. And, I am grateful for your report." She gave him another once over. "But, most reporting military leadership checks in with Master General Kay."

She saw his composure slip and an embarrassed blush rush up under the neatly trimmed facial hair.

"I beg your pardon, your Majesty," he stuttered, "General Friedline informed me to report directly to you."

Elsa gave the General a signature barely there smile, "Well, Friedline is a bit of a prankster, and as the newest, youngest general, you must have been a natural target."

Ingvar completely deflated, and hung his head, "Your Majesty, I am terribly sorry for inconveniencing you. I bed your forgiveness for my intrusion. This was not at all the first impression I had hoped to make."

Elsa giggled, "General Rolf, this has been the most pleasant part of my day."

The poor man hid his face in his hands.

Elsa took three steps forward, closing the gap between them, "If you would like to start over though," she extended a cold hand to him just as the General looked up, "my name is Elsa."

With a grateful smile the General shook her hand firmly, "I'm Ingvar. Pleasure to meet you Queen Elsa."

"The pleasure is all mine, Ingvar."

Elsa reached behind her and rolled up the parchment containing the conscription law. She tapped the edge of the roll with her finger and her official snowflake sealed the paper.

"Now, General Rolf, I imagine the other generals are having a big old laugh over your situation." She handed him the parchment and continued, "When you check in, properly, with Master General Kay, give him this—it's my edition of the conscription law. With my official seal, this should prove that you actually did come to check in with me, and you survived." She gave the man a small smile, "They're all a bit afraid of me I believe. They seem to think that I am some sort of ice queen or something."

Ingvar took the scrolled and bowed his head, "Thank you, your Majesty…"

"Elsa," she interrupted, "I'm just Elsa."

"Thank you… Elsa."

Ingvar snapped into another formal bow and turned on his heels to retreat from the office.

Elsa moved back to her desk and pulled out another stack of war-time laws that needed examined. She hoped that she would continue to be just Elsa to the new general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Sorry, only two chapters this week, but like I promised, I will be posting again by next Thursday, so hold on tight! This ride is really just getting started. If you like my story, or have any feelings about it at all, I hope you will take the time to leave a review. Hearing from my readers really does make my day!. So, as always, read, enjoy, and review!
> 
> heart you!


	7. Dealer's Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter this week all, but I hope you enjoy it anyways! Thank you all for reading my work, I really appreciate it. Remember, if you have any feelings at all about what you are reading, please leave me review. I enjoy getting reviews on my work, because I love knowing that you all are loving the story! As always, read, enjoy, and review!
> 
> heart you.

She knew these meetings with the generals were important, she really did. But Elsa could barely keep up with the conversation whirling in the conference room around her. With all twelve generals present, the room was suddenly small, stuffy, and smelled of… body odor. She wondered if any of the generals had bothered to bathe after their travels.

There was another shuffle of paper as the group moved on to the next topic of discussion. The air moved and Elsa got another whiff of the stench around her. No, she thought as she crinkled her nose, none of them decided to bathe.

"Queen General," Kay called. Elsa glanced around the table. It had been a while since anyone directly acknowledged her presence at the table.

"Yes?"

"You may assign the leadership positions now."

"Oh," Elsa sat up straighter and looked around the room, "Is it time for that already?"

"Of course, your Majesty," Kay replied, leaving the floor open to her.

Elsa stood and looked around the room. Arendelle's military thrived on its hierarchy system. Promotions were sought after—even at the level of general. Because each province had a general, a type of hierarchy was established for the leaders. The highest honor was Master General, and Marcus Kay currently held that position. That meant she had four more positions to assign to the remaining generals: Second General, General Secretary, General Treasurer, and General Liaison. The position of General Liaison was the most sought after, and Elsa knew that. The General Liaison acted as the line of communication between the monarch and the generals. He would essentially become Elsa's personal assistant. And, the title came with an instant promotion. The General Liaison was the fourth most powerful in command. There was also the added bonus of living in the castle. It was a lot of work though, keeping up with the monarch and the generals, and it was important to know understand the nuances of palace and royal life.

"Well, alright then. As you are all aware, there are only four positions to assign at this moment. If the need for more arise, I will assign them as they come up. So, the assignment of Second General goes to General Friedline." There was a mumble through the generals. That was no surprise, Kay had been working with Friedline for most of his military career. They made a good team.

"The assignment of General Secretary goes to General Misnk." Again, there was a murmur of agreement.

"The General Treasurer assignment goes to General Abden."

The room shifted in preparation for the final announcement.

"And, finally, the assignment of General Liaison goes to General Rolf."

The entire gathering moved to stare at the youngest, newest, general, whose own eyes were round with shock. Immediately, the room erupted into protest. Elsa sat back down at the head of the table and let the words roll off her, waiting for General Kay to call the generals back to attention.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen!" the old man called, "The Queen has made her decision. There is to be no disputing the Queen! General Rolf, come forward."

Elsa watched Ingvar stand and look around him, his eyes finally landing on her.

"Come on, General," she motioned to the place next to her, "take your seat on my left."

He moved soundlessly though the stares of the others, slipping into the chair next to the queen.

Elsa leaned over and whispered into his ear, "You have a lot to learn General, but I expect you will catch on quickly. Do not make me regret this decision."

He turned to face her, his expression still shocked, "But why me, your Majesty?"

She gave a him a barely there smile, "Because, General, you reported to me and survived. That little joke the others played on you sure is backfiring now, isn't it?"

"I am not sure that surviving a prank makes me qualified for this type of position, your Majesty."

Elsa looked back over the table of generals in front of her. They were, with the exception of the middle-aged General Taulk, quite old. They did not move quickly. Their glory days were behind them, their days fighting in actual battle long ago. Their hair was white, and their faces wrinkled, etched with the memories and horrors of their stellar careers in the Arendelle military. Combined, they brought years of military experience, expertise, and leadership. However, as crucial as Elsa thought that experience was, these men would not be able to fight. They would sit in this room and go over the battles, without ever taking part in the war. Elsa needed someone in the leadership of the generals who was out in the battles, who was fighting for her, and who understood what was needed to win. That is why she chose him. Elsa needed a general who was still a soldier.

"You are qualified for this, General Rolf, because you are the only one who will really understand what it is like in the thick of battle. You are the one who will tell the other generals what my army needs, because you will be living it. That is why you are good for this job, because you are still a soldier, General." She finally looked back at him, "I wouldn't have chosen you had I thought one of the older generals would be more valuable to me. Trust me. You will fill this position well."

Two days later, Ingvar moved into his plush suite in the palace. He had his own fire place (complete with two large armchairs in front of it), his own wardrobe (where his military clothes had already been neatly placed), and his own bathing room (with a gazing glass and luxurious bathing tub). It was definitely upgrade from the barracks he had been staying in for the past week. Now he realized how nice this particular promotion really was, and why the generals had been annoyed that he had received it.

On the large bed in the center of the room, Ingvar dropped his single travel bag and opened it. The miniature painting of his family that he kept with him was the first thing in his bag. He pulled it out and smiled fondly at the people in the art.

"Well, here I am Pabbi," he whispered, placing it on the small table next to the bed, "General Liaison, can you believe it? Seems like I was destined for a military career after all."

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in," he called.

The door creaked open and Elsa walked in. Ingvar couldn't help but be shocked by her appearance. She was wearing trousers, grey peasant blouse, and boots. Apparently, that was what a queen wore to when she trained with the army.

"Hello, General," she glanced around the room, nodding in approval, "I am glad to see that you've been set up so well. Do you like it?"

"Ah, yes, your Majesty. Anything is better than the barracks, or even my cabin in the Season Bay fort," he chuckled nervously before dropping his head, "It's nice, my Grace, thank you."

"You are going to have to stop being so nervous around me, General," she said, "You and I are going to be spending a lot of time together for the foreseeable future." She moved closer to his bed, eying the painting he had just placed down.

"Is that your family?" she asked softly.

"Yes, your Majesty."

She stared at the painting a bit longer and smiled at him, "You're fortunate that you still have both of your parents."

"Well, your Majesty, this painting is rather old. There are people in it that are no longer in the world of the living." Ingvar pushed the frame face down on his nightstand.

Elsa was taken aback by the action, and stepped away, "I'm sorry for your loss."

He shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair, "Thank you, your Majesty."

Silence stretched between them. Elsa took another step back and twisted her hands at her neck—an old nervous habit.

"So, General, we have a meeting with the royal advisors in a half hour. I expect to see you in my office by that time." Elsa reminded him and moved towards the door.

Ingvar snapped into his military bow and replied, "Of course, my Grace. I will report to you then."

Elsa nodded at him and slipped out of his quarters. He sat down on his bed and shook his head at himself. The Queen was right. He was going to have to get over being nervous around her. She promoted him, she obviously saw something in him. Now it was up to him to prove to her that she made the right decision.


	8. Deadwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry about the late update... but better late than never, right? Hope you have been enjoying the ride so far. I have this thing pretty planned out, just need to work on the middle parts and some details. It's going to be a blast! As always, if you have feelings about this, or any other chapter/story, please leave a review. Reviews are awesome. Reviews make my day! As always, read, enjoy, and review!
> 
> heart you.

"Why did you decide to go to war without consulting us first?" An advisor asked. Elsa fought the urge to roll her eyes. These types of questions had been lobbed at her for the past hour, and she was about done with it. She knew her advisors would be unhappy about her decision to fight, but she didn't expect them to put up this much resistance.

"You all knew that war was a possibility. Ever since I explained to you all that I was beating suitors away from the Princess with a stick, you all understood that there was a chance that we would have to fight to keep Arendelle and the Princess free."

"And you thought that just because we knew that an engagement was a possibility, you could just declare war?"

Elsa slammed her palms down on the table. To her left, Ingvar noticed the small area of frost expanding from under her hand. He tried not to look surprised, but he was sure he didn't do a very good job.

"Ambassador Kjellsson declared war on Arendelle. Not the other way around. I am simply reacting to his threat against my country and my sister. And if you all know what is good for you, then you will all join me in my rational thinking on this."

There was an awkward shuffle of papers around the room, before another one of the advisors asked, "What could you possibly know about fighting a war? You're just a girl."

The temperature in the room dropped significantly, and again, Ingvar tried to hide his shock. More frost expanded out from Elsa's hands, starting to cover the table. Ingvar thought that this time, the action was intentional. As the frost grew over the table, the advisors picked up their parchments and hands, gasping at what Ingvar deemed to be an unusual display of power from the Queen.

"I am not just a girl. I am a Queen," she hissed, "And if anyone else thinks my gender is an issue in me leading this country to war, they can leave, now."

No one moved.

"That is what I thought. Advisor Garretson," her eyes flashed to the particular advisor who doubted her, "Walk me to my office." Elsa spun away from the table and headed towards the door. An advisor stood from the end of the table, gathered his belongings, and followed Elsa. Ingvar couldn't help but notice the nervous expression on the man's face.

"Um, gentlemen," Ingvar stood, "I believe the Queen has ended this particular meeting. You are all dismissed."

There was a hushed grumbling around the room as the other advisors began their exit.

Before leaving the room, one of the older advisors clapped his hand on Ingvar's shoulder and whispered, "Keep the Queen in line, General Liaison. We don't need a child trying to prove herself by leading a country to war. It's your job to keep her in check, understand?"

Ingvar pulled on his military jacket uncomfortably, "Yes, sir."

The man patted his shoulder and left the room.

After the advisors all exited, Ingvar gathered his items and walked quickly towards Elsa's office, which is where he was sure she had the insubordinate advisor cornered. As he expected, the two were locked in a discussion that Elsa was obviously dominating.  
"I did not mean to offend you, your Majesty," the gentleman said quietly.

"Really?" Elsa huffed, "because you did. How dare you question my ability to lead in front of all the other advisors?"

"I beg your forgiveness…"

"No!" Elsa snapped, "I will not give that to you right now. I need support from my generals, my staff, and especially my advisors. If you start questioning me, then what's to stop the others from doing it as well?"

Ingvar stepped closer and peaked around the door. The advisor trembled in one of the chairs in front of Elsa's desk as she paced behind it, her shoes clicking against the stone floor.

"I do not need a mutiny on my hands before this war starts, understood?"

"Of course, your Majesty," the man said, bowing his head, "The concern, among the advisors, is that we may not be ready to fight the war, no matter who the leader is. Arendelle has not had to sustain warfare in generations."

Ingvar slipped into the room and closed the door behind him. The advisor didn't hear him, but Elsa did. She looked up for a half a second before pausing her pacing, and staring back down the advisor.

"I will fight for my kingdom and my people. This threat, this declaration of war against my country is unacceptable. However, the threat against my sister, is personal," again, she looked up at Ingvar before finishing her piece, "I will protect my citizens. I will protect my sister. A mere girl wouldn't protect anyone. A queen protects her own."

Ingvar felt something like pride swell up in his chest. The Queen was proud, and strong—stronger than Ingvar ever anticipated she would be. He was suddenly grateful for the opportunity to work exclusively with her. And, he was sure that particular ambassador would never question her again. Ingvar didn't need to keep the Queen in check, and anyways, she wouldn't let him get away with that. All she needed was a member of either her advisor council or general council to simply trust her. He would be that person, he decided. He would be in her corner, no matter what.


	9. Ace-to-five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah-ha! I updated a day early- so that evens out the late updates, right? Anyone...? Anyways, I hope you like this addition to the story. If you have feels about it, please leave a review. I love reviews, they make me feel warm and happy on the inside- and sometimes make me smile on the outside. As always, read, enjoy, and review!  
> heart you

In the weeks since his appointment, Ingvar had learned much about palace life. For example, the castle staff didn't appreciate it when you did their job for them (like when he makes his bed). Or, if you don't come to the great hall before the meal is served, a place is not set for you at the table. Sometimes, dinner isn't served in the great hall at all, so you must wander into the kitchens and ask politely for a meal. He learned that the Princess was a spitfire, and that Master Bjorman was usually good for a chuckle.

He also learned a lot about the Queen. She was composed and proper. She knew her place, and knew the places of the people around her. She was regal, she was poised, and she was capable. The Queen hid behind her mask of authority well. She rarely showed emotion, and if she did, it was for a split second before her face melted back to impassive. Her powers were impressive, but she rarely lost control of them. She slipped sometimes at meetings, frost would start creeping out from under her hands. Ingvar would give her a knowing look, and she would reign herself back in.

But the more time he spent with her, the long nights they spent combing through weapon designs and battle strategy, the more he realized that while she was all those things, she was also human—and she was scared. Fear of failure plagued her. When left alone with her thoughts, she constantly doubted herself and her ability to lead. She was still trying to live up to the destiny her father picked for her. When she was nervous, or felt her emotions start to overwhelm her, she twisted her hands together at the base her neck, always right hand over left. She would hunch her shoulders over and rub her hands, trying to warm them up to keep the ice at bay. When she didn't know the solution to a problem, she would look over to the painting of her father's coronation hanging above a long table to the side of the office, as if begging for advice. He learned to move with her, to fall into step behind her. He learned to stand unobtrusively in her office, a witness, but not a participant. He learned that she didn't like to be touched unexpectedly, and he kept a respectful distance between them at all times.

The Queen, was, however, young. And sometimes they laughed together over a ridiculous situation, or about a slightly off-centered hair piece of an older general, or a raunchy joke that a Queen shouldn't laugh at, but she did anyways. Sometimes they shared a mug of hot coco in genial silence while the light from the fire in the fireplace danced around her office. He found himself getting better and better at chess—it was something that she played habitually to clear her head. And, because Ingvar was frequently the only person with her, he became her partner. Although she commented that he was the best player she had faced, she always won.

Ingvar also learned that he was available to the Queen at all hours. Master Bjorman had warned him that the Queen rarely slept, and when she did she was plagued by nightmares. She never seemed to suffer from the little rest she got though. At least, not in the way Ingvar felt that he did.

It was later than usual when the Queen knocked that night. Ingvar buried his face in his pillow trying to block out the sound of her call.

"One moment," he groaned, rolling onto his back and stretching out his arms. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and padded through the dark room. When he opened the door, there stood the Queen, still dressed in her daywear.

"Your Majesty," he stifled a yawn, "what can I help you with?"

"Can you come with me?" she asked.

He looked at her, "My Grace, it's very late, where could we possibly need to be… other than in bed?"

"Please, I have a concern…"

He sighed, "And you can't tell me, say tomorrow, you have to show me now?"

"General Rolf…"

"Okay, okay," he stepped into the hall and closed his door. He couldn't help but notice her move her eyes down his body. It was then he remembered that he was sleeping in only his trousers.

"Do I need to change, your Majesty?"

She shook her head, "Oh no, no, this won't take long."

She scurried towards one of the doors that led to the many landings around the castle. When they stepped outside, a burst of frigid Arendelle winter air hit them, and Ingvar pursed his lips against the cold. Now he wished he had put on a shirt.

"Look," she said, motioning to the dark city below her.

And he did, but he didn't see anything worth concerning him with at this time of night.

"Your Majesty, if you could be a bit more specific, I know you don't feel the cold, but I do…"

She looked back at him and his bare torso and shivering.

"How are we going to protect this? The more I think about it, the more I realize that Arendelle is not particularly defendable."

Ingvar looked out into the darkness again. He could barely see the sheer cliff faces that surrounded the capital on all sides. On the one exposed side was a water passage leading directly into the fjord and city. She was right, it wasn't particularly strategic location.

"Your Majesty," he nodded back towards the warmth of the castle. She followed him in and shut the door behind her. "That is something to bring up with the generals council. Arendelle has needed protected before, and I am sure some of the older generals will remember how to defend it."

She nodded in agreement, but still asked, "What is your initial response though? If you had to come up with a plan right now, how would you fight the war?"

Ingvar fought the urge to roll his eyes. He apparently wasn't getting out of this one so easily.

"Uh, well," he looked around as if he was outside again, "I think I would move up. I wouldn't wait for the enemy to come to me, I would meet them up and away from the city. That way, we can find the more strategic high ground, and we're not fish in a barrel down here."

A thoughtful look came over her face, "But I don't want to fight in any provinces. I want to contain the fighting here somehow, if I can."

"If I may, my Grace, this is war. And as the Ambassador and his troops get closer to our country, they will rip through any towns they find. Every location on the map is a battle ground for them. You're not going to be able to protect the citizens by trying to draw him out here. Invading forces are never fair."

She shook her head in disdain, "Then I will have to send troops out to all the southern provinces. To help evacuate the towns and defend the refugees."

Ingvar looked puzzled, "refugees? Where are you going to send them? They can't stay here. Like you said, this will be hard to defend."

"They will have to keep moving north I suppose." She paced in front of him, another thought spinning in her head. Ingvar stifled another yawn as he waited for her to ask him about it.

"There is a small kingdom above us."

"Kenton," Ingvar agreed.

"Do you think we could make an alliance with them, ask them to take our refugees?"

He shrugged, "potentially. Did you turn down any suitors from them?"

"No," she said, "Their king is old and has no children. No one from that kingdom ever came."

"What could you offer them in return for taking in your citizens?" he asked, crossing his arms over his torso.

"Um… well, ice," Elsa shrugged.

Ingvar shook his head, "Is that going to be good enough for a country that is significantly north of us? Don't you think they have enough ice as it is? And wouldn't Arendelle providing ice cut into their ice harvesting business? I'm not sure that is a viable option."

Elsa scrunched her brow, considering his words, "I mean, there is always money."

"Which Arendelle has a surplus of right now?" he questioned.

"Not exactly," Elsa looked down, "It's a crazy idea anyways. I don't have the time to go visit their King, and it wouldn't be polite of me to ask him to travel all the way here. I suppose I will have to figure something else out."

Ingvar looked thoughtful, "Why don't you send the Princess?"

Elsa looked back up at him, "What?"

"She is royalty, she could act on your behalf, and only with your instruction. She has the authority to sign any treaty for Arendelle, and it would keep her out of your hair while you continue to get ready for the war."

"Anna is never anything to keep out of my hair, General," Elsa defended her sister sharply, "But you are right, it would be good training for her, just in case…"

Ingvar stepped towards his bedroom door, hiding a yawn behind his hand, "So, why don't you sleep on it, your Majesty, and we can talk about it in the morning… or later this morning, I suppose."

Elsa stepped back, "Oh, yes, of course. You must want to get back to bed."

Ingvar pushed his door open, "My Grace, every time you wake me at such hours, it is my express goal to get back to sleep as quickly as I can."

With a wicked grin, Elsa moved towards him again, "Well there is this one other thing…"

"Good night, Queen," Ingvar interrupted, closing his door without a glance back.


	10. Bluff-Catcher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long update this week! Hope you are all still enjoying this ride. I'm having a blast, and I sincerely hope you are too! If you like my work, or any work for that matter, drop a review! Reviews are awesome :) As always, read, enjoy, and review!  
> heart you

Kristoff limped towards his room late one night, rubbing the back of his neck. He trained with Elsa that day, specifically on hand-to-hand combat. She may have accidentally round-house kicked him in the stomach, upper-cut him in the jaw, and then lifted him from the ground and flipped him onto his back with her control of frigid winds. While Kristoff focused on sucking air back into his lungs, Elsa's trainers politely clapped, oohing and ahhing over her strength. He never got a turn. He was also not sure her kicking his butt was that accidental.

He opened the door to his suite, thankful that a fire was lit in the fireplace, casting a warm glow over his room. It was nice to be back after such a long day. He grabbed the back of his shirt and shrugged it over his head in a quick motion. The shirt dropped to the floor and he ran his fingers through his hair. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a light flickering outside. He squinted towards it. One of the windows in his room was open and someone was sitting at the small table on the balcony.

Anna was sitting at the table, wrapped in one of his warm ice-harvesting sweaters, a candle her only light in the darkness.

"Hey," he said, walking out, "What are you doing out here? It's kind of chilly,"

She turned her head but wasn't quite looking at him. In the glimmer of the candle light, he could see her glare.

"You forgot our date."

He looked down at the table, two places set, and one still full of cold food.

"Oh, gods, Anna," He moved in front of her and knelt so their eyes were level, "I am so, so sorry. It just slipped my mind… I don't know what to say…"

She crossed her arms over her chest when he reached for one of her hands.

"What were you doing anyways, what was so important that you forgot our date?"

He bit his lower lip, letting his eyes wander downwards.

"Don't lie to me Kristoff," she huffed, "I know something is up. You've been absentminded, and tired, and sweaty," her eyes traveled down his chiseled chest, a layer of sheen sweat still present. "I want to know what you're hiding."

Kristoff rocked back on his heels, his hands scrubbing through his blonde locks, "Anna… well… I'm training… I mean I've enlisted, and training, with Elsa…"

Anna's blue eyes widened, "Wait, what?"

Kristoff stood up, "I've joined the army."

"No," Anna whispered, standing as well, though only coming to his chest, "Why? Why would you do that? You don't need to… now you're going to fight too? I can't lose you… and Elsa… I can't lose both of you…"

"I need to protect you, Anna," He cut her off, his voice rough. He saw the tears in her eyes and sighed, "I'm not even really doing much—Elsa wants me to gather the ice-harvesters, to create a battalion of men who know the country side like the back of their hands. We'll be a reserved force, more of a search and rescue crew than an actual military threat. I feel like doing this, by leading this force, is how I can protect you."

"I'm not afraid and I don't need protected."

"I am afraid, Anna," he admitted, leaning on balcony rail.

She moved to stand in front of him, "What do you mean?"

"This war… as stupid as I think it is, and as sure as I am that Arendelle will win, I just can't help but feel… responsible."

"Kristoff, that is absurd… you're not…"

"I'm not anything. That's the problem. If I were somebody, if I were anything, our marriage wouldn't be a problem, and Arendelle wouldn't be at war."

She looked at her fiancée, whose eyes were downcast, staring at his feet and his shoulders slumped forward. He looked defeated.

Anna pushed up onto he toes and pressed her lips to his, kissing him with all the passion she could muster. She felt him relax under her caress, his hands spanning her waist and pulling her into his bare chest.

"You're something, Kristoff," Anna said as she pulled away from him, her previous anger forgotten, "Kristoff, look at me." She reached her hands up and placed them on his cheeks, forcing him to look down into her eyes, "You're more than something, you're my everything."

He chuckled softly, swiping his thumb down her cheek, "You're my everything too, Anna. That is why I have to protect you, why I have to fight."

She shook her head, "I'm not going to talk you out of this one, am I?"

"Probably not, feistypants," he replied.

She sighed, staring up at him, "Fine. Just do me a favor and don't die or anything drastic like that. I would never forgive you."

"I'll try not to," Kristoff agreed, taking her hand and leading them back into his bedroom, "I wouldn't want to experience your wrath for the rest of eternity."

She rolled her eyes and leaned into his side, wrapping her arms as far around his torso as they would go, "I love you."

"I love you too," he leaned down and kissed her head, "Now, how about we go ransack the kitchens? I missed dinner. I'm starved."

Anna pulled her arms away and ran for the door, "Or maybe we can just eat chocolate. I haven't had dessert yet."

Kristoff snorted and chased after her.

***

Elsa brought up her inquiry about defending the capital at the next meeting with the generals. The older generals agreed with Ingvar's plan. The troops would have to move up.

"We should have some of the engineering corps start planning and building fortifications on the plateaus on the mountaintops," General Kay suggested, "We will have to build multiple roads and passages from the capital to the defenses, and perhaps include some secret tunnels."

Elsa nodded, "How long will construction of this magnitude take? It's nearly spring. I can't imagine Kjellsson will wait much into the season to start his offensive."

"If we dedicate a company or two to these projects, we should finish them in plenty of time," General Kay reassured her.

"Speaking of companies, how is the training of the additional troops coming?" Elsa asked.

A General Milan Ahlberg stood, bowing his head to the queen, "Your Majesty, the conscription law you posted through the land yielded excellent results. It nearly double the size of your army. Hundreds of men also volunteered their services to the war. Our challenge has been turning farmers and merchants into professional soldiers. In the six weeks we have been training the new soldiers, we have seen vast improvements in their skills. I believe we will be ready for battle when the time comes. Your troops are obedient, polished, and loyal."

Elsa nodded her thanks, "How soon can we use some of the force to start moving civilians out of their villages?"

The room paused, all eyes on the queen.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty. We seem to be a bit lost," General Kay admitted.

Ingvar spoke up, "Master General, I brought his to your attention last time we met, remember?"

General Kay looked puzzled for a moment longer, and then agreed with Ingvar, "Quite right. Apologies, but I forgot to share that particular but of information with the other generals. Old age, I suppose," he glanced down at Elsa, her face impassive, "Please, continue your explanation, my Grace."

Elsa didn't miss a beat, "Kjellsson's force will most likely invade from the south, correct?"

General Kay agreed, "That seems most logical."

"There are people and towns that direction that will be right in his army's path. I am positive he will kill anyone he happens to march into. I do not want my citizens to suffer that fate, if it can be avoided. I am calling for an evacuation of the southern provinces."

"But, your Majesty, that is thousands of people. Where will they all be housed?"

"As they arrive, they will stay in Arendelle. However, I am hoping to establish an arrangement with King Harold of Kenton so he will provide asylum to our refugees."

"Kenton is not an ally, your Majesty," Kay spoke up, "Arendelle's history with that nation is tremulous, at best. How can trust them now?"

"Kenton is one of the only countries in the surrounding area that didn't send a suitor for the Princess. That will have to be enough for now. Anyways, a deal must be struck first, and I plan on sending the Princess and Master Bjorman to secure an alliance."

Protest rose from the generals, until Elsa raised her hand, "the Princess is perfectly suited for the job. I am sure she will be able to secure an arrangement with Kenton that is in the best interest of both parties."

"She is not a diplomat, your Majesty and she wears her heart on her sleeve. Send one of the generals instead," General Friedline pleaded.

"We all need to be here, the threat of the invasion is imminent. We have to organize the evacuation of the southern provinces and protect our borders. The Princess is our best option for this negotiation."

There was a shuffle of papers. None of the generals agreed with the queen, but none would defy her.

"So, I ask again, how soon can troops be moved south to protect the border and evacuate the provinces?"

Ahlberg spoke up again, "The professional soldiers can go whenever you are ready for them, your Majesty."

Elsa stood, "Excellent. I expect them to be out by the end of the week."

The other generals followed suit, standing until Elsa left the room, Ingvar hot on her tail.

"Send for my sister, General. It's time I talk to her about what I need her to do."

Ingvar nodded, and moved away to find the princess.


	11. Guts to Open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, two long chapter this week! Hope you all like this one, we learn a little more about Ingvar this chapter. If you have feels, please drop a review! As always, read, enjoy, and review!  
> heart you

"What does Elsa need to talk to me about?" Anna quizzed Ingvar from behind him, "And where is Gerda? Gerda usually fetches me for Elsa."

Ingvar sighed and turned to face the princess, "Her Majesty needs your assistance on something, that is what she wants to talk about. I am not sure where Gerda is, but the Queen told me to bring you to her, I am just doing what I was asked."

"Do you like your job?" Anna asked as he moved his hand to push open Elsa's office door, "Do you like working for my sister?"

Ingvar gave Anna a quick smirk, "I enjoy being the General Liaison, yes. And, other than her frequent late night question and answer sessions, working for the Queen is pleasant."

Anna nearly bounced behind him, "Good. I know she appreciates having you around."

Ingvar paused, "Really?"

"Sure!" Anna chirped, "You do a lot of leg work. Everyone needs a person like that."

By then the door to Elsa's office had opened and she heard the tail end of the conversation between her Liaison and her sister.

"I do hope Anna hasn't been chewing your ear off, General," Elsa smiled.

Anna nearly bounded to Elsa's desk. She hadn't seen as much of her sister since preparations for the war began, and it was a nice change for Elsa to ask to see Anna instead of the younger sister insisting the older eat dinner with her.

Elsa motioned to the chairs in front of the low-burning fireplace. Anna followed her sister over and plopped into one of the overstuffed armchairs. Ingvar moved to his spot by the office door, standing unobtrusively in the corner of the room.

"So, Anna, how have you been?" Elsa started, sinking slowly into a chair across from her sister.

"Okay," Anna shrugged, "I'm not sure what I am supposed to do to help. Sometimes I wander down to the infirmary to help wrap bandages, but mostly I've been in the library reading about war strategy and stuff."

"Oh?" Elsa raised an eyebrow, "What for?"

"Just so I know. Someone should."

Ingvar saw the toothy grin that Elsa reserved for Anna appear.

"So, that sounds like you want to help with the war effort then, am I right?"

"Oh, would I!" Anna gushed, leaning forward in her chair, "With you training and leading and Kristoff training too…"

"You know about Kristoff?" Elsa interrupted.

Anna huffed, "Neither of you were very sneaky about it. I know he's going out to recruit other ice-harvesters to make a special company. I just wish someone would have told me, you know, before I busted him and forced him to tell me."

"Well, I apologize," Elsa nodded.

Anna shrugged, obviously already come to terms with the sneaky actions of her sister and fiancée, "Anyways, yes, I would love to help somehow. How can I?"

"I need you to travel with Kristoff to Kenton and negotiate a treaty with the King, Harold," Elsa stated

Anna tilted her head, "You want me to leave?"

"No," Elsa said hastily, "Arendelle just desperately needs a partner in this conflict. Kenton didn't send any suitors for you. So I thought that nation may be our best chance."

Anna didn't seem to register anything that Elsa said, "But I don't want to leave you, Elsa. What if the war starts while I'm gone? What if I can't get back home? What if you die and I never get to see you again…"

"Anna, hey," Elsa stood up, "Nothing like that is going to happen."

"You can't promise that."

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Of course I can't, Anna, but look, you said you wanted to help, so this is how you can help."

Anna shook her head, "I'll just stay and keep wrapping bandages. That is helping."

Elsa exhaled and moved towards her sister "You don't understand, Anna, I need you to do this for me. I need you to be a princess."

"I don't want to leave you."

Elsa was close enough to Anna now that she put her hands on her cheeks, "Anna, listen to me. This isn't about me or you—this is about Arendelle and protecting our home."

"I don't understand why one of us has to go, though—send one of the generals, send General Rolf."

Elsa moved back and paced in front of her sister, "I need you to negotiate a treaty that will allow safe passage into Kenton for Arendelle refugees. There are going to be thousands, and they can't all stay here in the capital. Eventually, the fighting will be here, and our citizens will, once again, not be safe. The farther north we can get them, the better. You're the Crown Princess, you can settle all of this on my behalf."

"We can figure something else out," Anna chirped, "This isn't our only option…"

"Yes it is, Anna!" Elsa rubbed her forehead with the heel of her palm, "We will not be figuring out anything together—you will be going to Kenton to negotiate the treaty."

"I won't leave you here alone, Elsa," Anna said, "I won't leave you here by yourself."

Elsa turned on her heels and clicked towards the windows of her office, "Listen to yourself, Anna," she hissed, tired of her sister's refusal, "You're being selfish. It's about time you learned what it means to rule, to be a monarch. You serve your people first. Your job is never about personal desires; it is about what is best for the populace of your nation. And right now, they need you to negotiate this Anna, your people need you. You're their princess. Do right by them."

Anna stood up and stared at her sister's back. Snowflakes started falling softly from the ceiling, but neither sister paid it much notice.

"I need you, Anna," Elsa said, barely above a whisper, "I need you to reach a deal on this accord, if not for your people, then please, do it for me."

"Yea, well, I need you too, Elsa." Anna's voice quivered, forcing Elsa to grimace against the cool windowpanes. "I just got you back. Please don't make me go away... again"

With a long breath, Elsa said softly, "You have to, Anna. And I can make you. I will announce to the public, tomorrow, that you and Kristoff are leaving to negotiate this agreement. You will be held accountable by your nation."

Anna blinked back tears and stormed out of Elsa's office, breezing by Ingvar with barely a glance at him.

"Anna!" Elsa turned and called after her sister. But Anna didn't stop.

Elsa slid down the glass and landed on the floor with her knees in her chest. The snowflakes dropped with her.

"Your Majesty," Ingvar moved from his spot by the door, "I know this is hard. But this is the right thing to do. For everyone."

"I know," Elsa shook her head, "And Anna will come around to it eventually. I just wish she wasn't so stubborn sometimes."

Ingvar was in front of Elsa, and motioned to her side, "May I?"

Elsa shrugged, "Sure."

He slid down the window beside her, a respectful distance between them.

"I do understand what she is saying though, about losing you."

"The chances of this thing starting before she returns are slim. She's not going to lose…"

"Can I tell you how I know, my Grace?" Ingvar interrupted, which was uncharacteristic.

Elsa rolled her head over to look at him, "Yes, General, pray tell."

Ingvar rested his wrists on his knees, "I come from a big family—I am the second oldest. Torger is the oldest. After me, is Daniel, then Ansgar, and finally my little sister Petra. Torger died years ago. In a hunting accident."

Elsa's face contorted in grief, she knew what if felt like when family died.

"My father had taken all of us boys out hunting with him. We were hunting for meat to preserve and fill our family butcher shop with in the winter. My father insisted that we stay near him while he showed us how to track our game. Well, Torger got bored, though, and seeing a buck in a clearing a head of us, took his bow and started towards the deer. Another, inexperienced hunter saw Torger's movement out of the corner of his eye, and in one second, an arrow had sunk into Troger's chest… he screamed for us, for Pabbi. We…we couldn't save him though…"

A cool hand on his shoulder interrupted Ingvar's reminiscing. His head jolted up and he looked at Elsa, who had tears in her eyes. He gave her a soft smile and continued.

"Long story short, I suppose, I never hunted with my father and brothers again. But every time they left, I was afraid something would happen to one of them, I was afraid I would lose them the same way I lost my best friend. It may have been irrational. It may have been grief driven, but I understand that feeling, of loving so hard that it breaks you apart to even know there is a chance you could lose it." He pushed his head back against the window and took a deep breath, "I understand where the Princess is coming from."

"So do I," Elsa whispered, "Our parents left us, they died, I'll never see them in this life again. And that fear, that paralyzing fear of loss kept me away from my sister and my duties for a long time. We have to move on, we have to learn and grow from every experience. Even the tragic ones." She looked at the General, "I am sorry for your loss, Ingvar."

He gave her a short chuckle, "Well, I suppose it wasn't all bad. Troger was the son my father was convinced would be the military hero of our family. After he died, I sort of took on that mantle, still trying to give my father the qualities he wanted in an eldest son, since that is what I suddenly became, after Troger died. That's why I'm here, working with you."

"That doesn't make it easier."

Ingvar nodded, "I know. Nothing does. I miss my brother every day."

Elsa glanced up at him, "I miss my parents too."

"Her Highness just doesn't want to add you to her list of people she misses."

"That doesn't excuse her from her duties as the Crown Princess. She has to prioritize better."

Ingvar stood up, shaking out his legs, offering Elsa a hand, "I would say her priorities are the same as yours."

Elsa placed a dainty, chilled hand in his and let him pull her up, withdrawing as quickly as she placed it, "Obviously not, General. You saw her outburst."

He shook his head, "Her sister is her priority, my Grace. Just like your sister is yours. Or are we at war for a different reason?"


	12. Shorthanded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this update is... late. Very late. But, I hope you're still reading and interested in this story. It's gonna get fun! As always, if you have any feelings about this chapter at all, leave a review! Reviews really make me smile. As always, read, enjoy, and review!  
> heart you.

The announcement of Anna's departure went out the day after the discussion. After pouting for a day or so, Anna finally came around to Elsa's request, and even started getting excited about the adventure she would be on. She had never traveled outside Arendelle before. In just a week after Elsa's announcement, Anna was in her room, packing her last bag for the journey. A soft knock startled her, but she didn't move to open it. Anna always knew who that knock belonged too.

"Come in," she called, still moving things to her bag.

Elsa stepped in, dressed in her training attire, and moved towards her sister.

"How's the packing coming?" Elsa asked softly.

"Just finishing up."

"Can I help you?"

Anna glanced at her sister, "What kind of jewelry do you think I will need? How formal is this?"

Elsa thought for a second, "I honestly have no idea, Anna. I can't say I've ever done anything like this before."

The younger sister huffed and plopped down on the edge of her bed, "If you haven't done this, how do you expect me to?"

"You're much better with people than I am," Elsa daintily sat next to her sister, folding her hands in her lap, "I am sure you will charm King Harold, and you have my copy of the treaty, along with a list of acceptable concessions. Situations like this make me nervous. You're a natural at it."

Anna chuckled and grasped at the end of one of her braids, "I am nervous. You're pretty convinced Arendelle needs this to work. What if I mess it up? What if he doesn't agree? What if I fail?"

Elsa wrapped a cool arm around Anna's shoulder and pulled her sister closer, "You won't. I believe in you. Just believe in yourself and everything will be okay."

Kristoff poked his head through the doorway, smiling when he saw the pair, "Hey you two. Captain Holgersson is ready whenever you are, Anna."

Anna bounced off of her bed and closed her bag, "I suppose what I have packed is going to have to be good enough."

Elsa nodded, "I'm sure it will be." She stood and faced her sister, straightening out one of her braids, "Now, we mustn't keep the captain of your guard waiting."

Anna nodded and muttered, "Are you going to come see me off?"

"I should probably get back to training," Elsa sighed, "So I will just say my goodbyes here."

Anna threw her arms around Elsa's waist, "Don't let the war start without me here," Anna mumbled into Elsa's collarbone, "I don't want you to be alone."

Elsa returned the embrace, "I'm not alone, Anna, I've got General Rolf and the others…" Anna silenced her sister with a desperate look. "Okay, okay, I will do my best, but I'm on Kjellsson's schedule, not mine." She kissed her sister's head, "Goodbye Anna, safe travels."

Anna pulled back and smiled at Elsa, "Love you, Elsa."

"I love you too, Anna. I'll leave my door unlocked for you."

They embraced quickly again. Anna pulled away first, straightened her warmest riding cloak, and picked up her travel bag. Elsa followed Anna out of her room and placed a hand on Kristoff's elbow.

"Stay safe, Kristoff," Elsa said, "And protect my sister."

He nodded his head, "Always, your Majesty."

Elsa watched the couple walk down the hall. Once they turned the corner, Elsa spun the opposite direction, heading for the large balcony facing the front courtyard, where Anna's guard was waiting for the princess and her fiancée. She burst open the door to the late-winter air, waiting for her sister.

Anna and Kristoff finally appeared in the square. Elsa watch Anna hand her last bag to Captain Holgersson and then let Kristoff boost her into the sleigh the two of them were riding in. Once Kristoff pulled himself up, he took a hold of Sven's reigns and nodded to the Captain. The group moved forward simultaneously, making their way towards the palace gates. Elsa raised her hand in a gentle wave. Anna looked back, a smile crossing her face when she saw Elsa, and waved back vigorously.

Elsa grinned to herself. Anna was going to do just fine.

 

***

Kjell Kjellsson stood at the edge of a forest. On the other side of the forest was Arendelle. He was practically shaking with anticipation. His scouts reported to him a few nights ago that the snow and ice that shielded Arendelle during the winter was beginning to thaw. In a week, just one week, he would be able to commence his invasion.

His blood boiled when he thought of the Witch Queen. Her brashness, her insubordination. Who did she think she was? How did she think that she could survive without alliances with stronger, more military focused nations? How did she think she could survive on her power alone?

And always, if the Witch Queen thought she had a monopoly on magic, she had another thing coming. Kjell flexed his hands and felt the raw power flow through his veins. He wasn't wary of his ability the way the Queen of Arendelle was, he let it flow through him, unrestrained. And, he had surprise on his side. Not many people knew of his abilities, and his magic wasn't nearly as obvious as her Majesty's. And, if he was going to be honest with himself, not nearly as formidable. It was effective though. Silent, but deadly.

The horse he was on stomped its front hooves, bringing Kjell back to the present. Two scouts were slipping out of the tree line and making their way towards him.

"Sir," the closest one started, "The winter is receding at the pace we expected. The invasion will be able to begin on schedule."

"Excellent," Kjell hissed, "Just what I needed to hear."

"Also, Sir," the second man spoke, "Arendelle seems to have started evacuating any villages and towns that would be in our way. Small battalions are now in their places."

"Meant to slow us down I suppose," Kjell pressed his chin into his palm.

"They seem to be the professional army."

"Good," he laughed, "That means the rag-tag recruits she managed to pull together will be what is left defending the capital when we arrive. That will make conquering this pathetic nation even easier."

The scouts nodded and moved behind Kjellsson, melting into the force behind him. He looked back and smiled. Thirteen nations had aligned with him. Thirteen kings had agreed with him. Behind him, thirteen armies were camped, but ready to attack at his command. His lips turned up in a cruel sneer. Behind him, aligned with him, and supporting him, were the thirteen reasons why the Witch Queen would never succeed. With his Coalition, and his magic, Kjell Kjellsson believed himself impossible to defeat.

***

 

Kristoff felt Anna bury deeper into the blanket covering their legs. She snuggled into his side, trying to hide from the harsh wind.

"I thought winter was almost over," she grumbled above the wind.

"Not this far north," Kristoff replied.

"Next trip we go on, we're taking a carriage," she said.

He chuckled. Years of working in the cold and snow and ice had forced Kristoff to become pretty immune to these types of conditions. However, if there was anything that he could not stand, it was seeing Anna cold. Last time she got too cold, she literally froze to death in front of him. It was not an experience that he was eager to relive.

"Here fiestypants," he said, placing his knit hat over her braids, "That should keep you warmer."

She grinned at him and pulled the hat down over her ears.

"See?" he said, "Snug as a bug in a rug."

"I will be more snug when we get to the palace tomorrow," she retorted, "I hope King Harold has a big fire started and lots of warm soup. That will make me much more open to negotiation."

Kristoff laughed, "Heaven forbid he offers you chocolate."

"Mmmmm," she licked her lips, "That would make me very open to discussion on the treaty."

"I would hate to have that conversation with Elsa," he said, "'Sorry, sis, but he gave me chocolate? What else was I supposed to do but give away all of Arendelle's resources and riches?'"

Anna smacked him on the arm, "Elsa would totally understand though. She likes chocolate as much as I do."

Kristoff rolled his eyes, "You two are impossible."


	13. Offsuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:  
> Yay more chapters! If you are still along with this fic, thanks for sticking it out, you're the best. If you're new here, maybe start from the beginning- things will make more sense then :) Per usual, if you have any feelings about this chapter, or the story as a whole, please please please remember to leave a review at the end! I love reviews, they make me smile. As always, read, enjoy, and review!  
> heart you

Two days after Anna left, Elsa found herself wandering down to Arendelle's harbor after training, watching the fjord. Signs of spring were all around her. Puddles of melted snow dotted the brick walkways in the city, flowers and grass were starting to stretch their way towards the warming sunlight. In the fjord, the ice was thinning and shifting, and was now clear enough for Elsa to see the water flowing underneath it. Elsa knew if Anna were here, she would be making a big deal, the sights of spring a happy occasion for her sister. Instead, Anna was most likely in Kenton by now, a nation whose winter would last longer than Arendelle's. As Elsa stared into the ice, she knew this year, the season that typically meant rebirth and life was going to mean something different. Spring meant Kjellsson was coming. Spring meant war.

Elsa carefully grabbed a post at the end of the dock she was standing on, moving the opposite foot off the edge and pressing it lightly against the frail ice. Immediately, a sweep of frost burst from her foot, and spread across the fjord, reinforcing the ice. She pushed her hand out, adding another layer of on top of the ice she had just placed.

The familiar click of Ingvar's military boots approached behind her, stopping a respectable distance away.

"Can I ask what you are doing, your Majesty?" she could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Trying to keep the fjord frozen. Trying to stop spring from coming." She replied, not turning to look at him.

"If I remember correctly, you managed to plunge the entire country into a winter not that long ago," he said, stepping up beside her, "It shouldn't be hard to do that again."

Elsa shook her head and withdrew her hand and foot, "That was… an anomaly. Years of pent up power and emotion, fear and anguish, all kind of came rushing out at once. I don't think I could do that again if I tried. I may be able to sustain a little snowstorm, or keep spring at bay for a while longer. But I don't think I can freeze Arendelle like that again."

He faced her, "Probably for the best then."

She nodded and folded her hands together, glancing back out to the fjord, "You came to find me General, what can I help you with?"

He shifted uncomfortably, bringing out a scroll from behind his back, "I thought we could talk about the latest scout report."

"Isn't that something we should do with the entire General Council?"

"Well, your Majesty, I thought it might be better if we went over it together first. Just us."

She eyed him suspiciously, glancing at the scroll.

"It's a report on the number of troops the Ambassador has mustered," Ingvar unrolled it, "It's… well it's rather impressive."

Elsa snatched the paper from his hands, skimming it quickly. Ingvar saw her breath hitch when she read the figures he was referring too.

"How is that possible?"

He cringed as her face contorted in shock. This is why he wanted to give her this information away from the other generals. So she had time to be in shock, to feel her emotions about the situation.

Elsa looked up at him, her eyes searching for answers, "How did he do that?"

"I don't know, your Majesty. How many nations did you turn away for the Princess' hand?"

"Almost… all of these… how is this possible?" her voice broke.

"My Grace, I…"

"Thirteen," she whispered, "Thirteen nations, kingdoms, countries. All aligned against me?"

Ingvar didn't answer her. Elsa leaned back against the post on the dock and slid down, her knees in her chest.

"And they're calling themselves 'The Coalition'?"

Ingvar nodded, "The Coalition to End the Terror of the Witch Queen."

"The Witch Queen?" Elsa repeated under her breath, "Terror? Am I a terror?"

"No," Ingvar said quickly, "They are just afraid of what they don't understand."

"Well, then they will understand that I am to be feared," Elsa's eyes flashed up to his, "If they want me to be a terror, to be a witch, then that is what I will be."

However, her strength melted as quickly as it came, and she hung her head and placed the paper down next to her.

"I'm not sure I know how to do this, General."

He kneeled in front of her, "Not knowing is okay, part of the adventure even."

"This isn't an adventure, General," she whispered, "this is my life, my kingdom, my sister. I can't not know."

"None of us know," he said seriously, "All we can do is our damnedest."

They stared at each other, each sizing up the other. Finally, Elsa sighed and looked away.

"There you go," Ingvar stood up and shook out his legs, "I knew you would come around."

He extended his hand, offering to help her up. Elsa eyed it suspiciously, but eventually placed her hand in his. He was never prepared for how cool she was to the touch.

"Thank you," she whispered, "It's… difficult, to break me out of those bouts."

He gave her a crooked smile, "What is a General Liaison for, if not to pull you out of your own head sometimes?"

She laughed. It was a real laugh, not one of her restrained chuckles she used in meetings—it was infections and charming. Ingvar watched her lean her head back as she caught her breath, an affectionate smile settling onto his lips.

"Yes, I suppose you have a unique job, assisting the Witch Queen."

"Who is honestly quite a terror," he agreed, walking with her back towards the castle.

 

***

 

"Oh look Kristoff! A castle!" Anna pulled on his shirtsleeve and pointed ahead of them. The travel party had just cleared the edge of the Kenton forest, which was part of the border between Arendelle and Kenton. Fortunately, the capital of the small country was not too far outside the forest. Even Kristoff was thankful to see the castle. It had been a brutally cold journey. The sooner he could get Anna inside, the more comfortable he would be.

Anna bounced in her seat for the remaining twenty minutes of the journey. As the approached the castle, they watched as the drawbridge came down across the moat, the ancient chains creaking. Several valets dressed in heavy furs stood on the other side, waiting for the party. Captain Holgersson brought the convoy to a halt inside the courtyard and hopped off of his mount to assist Anna out of the sled. Kristoff leapt out and handed his reins to another member of the escort. Sven stomped for Kristoff's attention.

"Hey, buddy, it's alright," Kristoff patted Sven's neck, "We'll be out of here before you know it."

The reindeer took comfort in those words. Kristoff made his way over to Anna, and taking her hand, they started walking towards the entrance to the palace while servants gathered their belongings.

"I don't know how to do this, Kristoff," Anna whispered, suddenly clutching his hand hard.

He squeezed back, "Not knowing is part of the adventure."

"This is the biggest thing Elsa has ever trusted me with—I just don't want to mess this up."

Kristoff looked over at her, his expression warm, "You won't."

In front of them, two valets swung open the massive, arching wooden double doors. When the doors were opened all the way, Anna got her first look at the King Harold of Kenton.

He was, as Elsa described him, an old man. But he was not hunched and helpless the way Anna saw many of the old men and Arendelle. Instead he stood tall, leaning on a richly decorated walking stick. His red velvet robes were embroidered with gold and silver threads. His pale skin was wrinkled and marked with age spots, and when he smiled at Anna, she saw her teeth, though all there, were yellow. His hair was snow white, and long, cut just above his jaw line. What Anna noticed most about the King though, were his eyes. They were a brilliant green, like the first signs of spring. And though they were clouded with wisdom and age, they twinkled playfully at Anna. She immediately felt comfortable with the King. An equally as old man stood next to him, bald and dressed in a fine green robe—Anna guessed he was an advisor or head manservant. He had to have some position of power to be with the King while he greeted a princess.

"Princess Anna!" He exclaimed as Anna and Kristoff crossed the threshold, raising his arms in greeting, "It is a great relief to me that you have arrived safely to my humble dwelling. Tell me, dear, did your journey go smoothly?"

Anna flinched as the gates thudded to a close behind her. "Well, other than the bitter cold, it was a perfectly normal trip," she replied nervously. After straightening her riding habit, Anna continued, "It is wonderful to finally meet you, King Harold. My sister speaks highly of you."

The king placed a hand over his chest, giving Anna an appreciative smile, "The great Queen Elsa flatters me. I am nothing but an old King."

Anna giggled, "But a good king. Your reputation precedes you."

He grinned again, then hopped lightly back, as if shocked, "Oh, but my dear, you must be frigid. How rude of me to stand here and make such idle chat with a princess while she freezes in front of me."

Kristoff recoiled slightly, hoping no one noticed his movement. He knew it was just an expression… but it seemed like a rather pointed one to him.

King Harold continued, "My valets will show you to your quarters, where you can warm up and change before the banquet tonight. It is in your honor!"

"I do love a party," Anna chimed.

Harold grinned at Anna as he turned away from her, heading out of the entrance-way. The man in the green robe followed a step behind the King. A valet appeared from the shadows to Anna's side.

"Oh, but wait," Anna gripped Kristoff's hand, "Where will Master Bjorman be staying?"

Harold paused mid step, turning his chin so he answered Anna over his shoulder, "Ah, yes of course. Your escort will be…"

"Fiancée," Anna interrupted smoothly, "Master Bjorman is my fiancée. Captain Holgersson is my escort."

A smirk appeared on Harold's face as he turned around to face the pair, "Forgive me, your Highness. Your, fiancée, will be staying in a suite across from you. He will be shown the way as well."

Anna nodded at the king, smiling brightly, "Thank you for your hospitality sire."

With a firm clutch on Kristoff, Anna followed the valet up a torch-lit staircase and away from Harold.

The man in the green robe stepped to the king's side, "She is not as, docile, as was described to us," he remarked, "we may get sucked into this damned treaty after all."

Harold shook his head, his expression thoughtful "Just stick to the plan, Otto. All's well that ends well."


	14. Bleeding Chips

Kjellsson watched line after line of his invading force march into the first village in Arendelle, his brow crinkling in frustration. Everything reported back to him was, so far, disappointing. There were no people in the town, which, Kjellsson hated to admit, was a testament to the Queen's efficiency in evacuating her subjects. But, not only where there no citizens, there were no animals, there were no provisions, and there were no soldiers waiting for them. Other than the straw hatches and wooden stores, the village was empty.

He gritted his teeth and spurred his horse along the main road leading into the settlement. He heard a loud snap followed by a bloodcurdling scream. The town was empty except for the deadly traps the citizens had set up. Those had definitely kept this initial invasion interesting.

One of his captains pulled his horse up next to Kjellsson.

"Sir, there is absolutely nothing here."

"Are you positive of that captain?" the Ambassador asked while they continued to trot towards the village.

"Yes sir. What is your next—"

A crack louder than anything that had been triggered previously echoed through the air, causing both men to pause.

"Captain, what was…?"

Fire burst from the dwellings on the main street, the heat and flames tearing towards the men. The rushing flames spooked his warhorse, the beast rearing back and throwing Kjellsson from his saddle. He raised his arm to protect his face from the blaze.

The fire stopped just short of him, the heat still scorched his skin.

Kjellsson scrambled up, examining the destruction in front of him in disbelief, the entire village succumbing to the fire.

The captain raced towards him,

"Ambassador? Are you injured?"

"What the hell happened?" Kjellsson snarled, "What was that?"

"It must have been a trap; a soldier must have set off a spark…"

"You're telling me that this queen, this girl, set a trap that razed her own town so that we wouldn't be able to plunder it?" he yelled.

The captain shook his head, "Maybe it wasn't supposed to be such a large explosion..."

Kjellsson stared back towards the fire, watching the buildings crumble to the ground, "The Witch Queen doesn't do anything unintentionally, everything she does is calculated," he growled, turning back to face his captain, "How many soldiers were in the town, how many did we lose in that blast?"

"There will be no way to know until roll call," the captain replied.

"Organize that. Now."

Kjellsson focused on the flames again, his heart as furious as the flames. If the Witch Queen wanted to play hardball, then he was more than willing to comply. If she wanted her country to burn, then he would ensure that she burned right along with it.

***

Anna knocked furiously on Kristoff's door.

"C'mon Kristoff, we're going to be late to the formal dinner. We can't be late to a banquet in our honor!"

"In your honor, actually" he corrected through the closed door, "I didn't even make the guest list, remember?"

Anna rolled her eyes, "It was just a mistake. No reason to sulk."

She heard him huff on the other side of the door, "Do you think it's a mistake that my trunk hasn't been delivered to my room yet? I can't leave because I'm not even dressed."

She placed her hands on her hips and glanced around, spotting a valet in the shadows.

"Excuse me," she motioned to him, "Why haven't Master Bjorman's bags been sent up yet?"

"I am sure they will arrive momentarily madam, if you want to make your way to the dining room…"

"Nope," Anna cut him off, "I think I'll wait right here to make sure his stuff gets delivered in a more timely matter."

The valet bowed his head and faded back into the shadows. Ten minutes later Kristoff's travel trunk was delivered. In another ten minutes, the couple followed a different valet towards the banquet hall. The rumble of the crowd could be heard well before they saw the entranceway. Kristoff tugged nervously on the collar of his formal suit, this one a navy blue suit with cream accents.

"Everything will be great," Anna patted his arm, "It's going to be fun."

Kristoff gave her a sideways glance, "For those who were invited, yes. I am starting to get the distinct feeling that I am not welcomed here."

Anna laughed, "That is ridiculous." Her gaze softened and she said, "It just isn't home. You finally just got comfortable in our palace. Remember when you thought no one wanted you there, either? You've just got to relax, Kristoff."

He leaned down and planted a kiss on temple, "For you, my love, anything."

She slid her arm through his elbow and faced the doors to the banquet hall. The valet pulled them open and the low rumble turned into a loud commotion. The hall was full of long tables with benches on either side, stretching from the back to the front. Torches lined the wall and flickered an eerie light through the whole hall, and candle lit chandeliers swung from the ceiling. The ground was covered in straw and discarded food. Anna's face twisted in disgust, and Kristoff chuckled, silently agree with Anna's appalled face.

"My dear Princess!" Harold boomed. He was positioned in the front of the room, at a table raised above the main floor. Pendants displaying his kingdom's crest flanked his throne. Anna noticed a smaller throne to his right, Arendelle's crest on either side.

"You look stunning, your Highness, if I may be so bold," he continued, hobbling from his seat to greet her.

Anna curtsied as she approached the table, "Thank you, your Majesty."

"Come, come darling, you are my guest of honor! Sit here by me," Harold took one of her hands to lead her to the table.

"Your Majesty, there is only one seat," Anna pointed out politely.

"Ah, yes," Harold said, turning back around to face Kristoff, "There is a seat for your… fiancée… right on the end of the middle table, closest to us." His green eyes never left Kristoff as he continued, "It is a spot of high honor, for a non-royal."

Anna gave Kristoff an apologetic pout.

"Sorry," she mouthed as Harold led her up to the high table. Kristoff returned her pout with an annoyed scowl, but moved to his place of high honor without protest.

After getting Anna settled in, King Harold opened his arms, silencing the hall.

"Dear friends and wonderful guests, it is my pleasure to introduce to you our esteem guest of honor, Crown Princess Anna of Arendelle!"

The hall erupted into applause as Anna waved sheepishly from her seat.

"We feast in her honor tonight, in honor of her cherished sister Queen Elsa, and in memory of her parents, the late King and Queen of Arendelle." Harold glanced down at Anna, still speaking loudly for the room to hear, "Your father was a respected colleague of mine. His death, so unexpected, it made my heart ache."

The room quieted in respect as Anna nodded tearfully, grief still pulling in her chest.

"But, enough of that," Harold turned back to face the hall, "We are here to eat, drink, and be merry!" he raised his goblet, "To Princess Anna!"

Everyone raised their glasses, toasting Anna. Even Kristoff stood and tipped his mug her direction, adding a wink for extra measure.

The guests sat down again and the commotion picked back up. Food was brought out and placed on the tables. Whole pigs, decorated lambs, sides of ox, and birds still in their feathers were set on the table, along with a variety of cooked vegetables and fruits, pastries and beer.

Hundreds of guests ripped into the chickens and roasts, tossing discarded bones and fat onto the straw covered floor. Kristoff frowned. Kenton's court was far from the polished and proper court Elsa commanded in Arendelle. He noticed then that Anna was one of the only women in the room—there were no server girls and very few female guests. Apparently, refinement required a woman's touch.

Kristoff turned his attention back towards Anna. She was leaned close to Harold, nodding her head as he spoke to her. Kristoff couldn't hear anything, but from the way Anna's face scrunched into seriousness, he imagined the conversation had turned towards the real reason they were all here—the treaty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay an update! It's a small one, but at least it exists, right? Hope you enjoy this chapter. If you do (or if you don't) let me know by dropping a review. If you like it well enough, you can even follow it, add it to your favorites, and various other things! As always, read, enjoy, and review!  
> heart you


	15. Position Bet

Elsa watched from her office window as the first line of refugees streamed into the castle's courtyard. Until Anna returned with a decision from Kenton, a camp was to be set up in the courtyard. Even with just this first line, the square seemed full. Elsa wasn't sure if the castle would be able to handle such a large influx of people. She heard a light rasp against her door, followed by the comforting clicks of Ingvar's military boots. She smiled to herself.

Recently, his presence had become a welcome respite from all the bustle of her days. They had taken to spending an hour or so in her office every evening, sipping red wine and talking about anything but the war. She learned that his youngest brother was a priest in the capital, and his middle brother and baby sister had been running the family butcher shop since his father died years ago. Elsa listened intently, she enjoyed hearing about Ingvar's childhood—the wrestling matches with his brothers, learning reading and numbers from the local monks… his stories were endless.

Whenever he questioned her about her childhood, though, Elsa clammed up. She didn't have many stories of misadventure and troublemaking. She did speak fondly of the evenings she spent in the office with her father, sitting next to him on her own little stool, watching him and learning from him. Ingvar's face was always warm when she spoke of those memories. Whenever she glanced up and saw the tenderness there, she adverted her gaze quickly, trying desperately to stop the sudden flutter of her heart. She never expected anyone to look at her with such affection, such fondness. Of course, those moments happened when it was absolutely just the two of them. Anywhere away from the privacy of her office, they were cordial and professional. Elsa preferred it that way.

She felt his presence behind her, his body also facing the window, watching the lines of people with her.

"Everything they've ever owned, their whole lives are in those trunks, knapsacks and carts," she stretched her hand out and touched the windowpane, "Everything they've ever loved."

"There is stew and bread available, cots and blankets, medical attention and warm baths. They will all look a little bit better tomorrow," Ingvar reassured her.

Elsa turned and looked up at him, "I can help."

"What?"

"I can help serve meals, set up quarters. I am not a disconnected monarch—I see my people's suffering and I can help relieve it."

Ingvar tried not to roll his eyes as she brushed past him, "Your Majesty, you have meetings tonight with the Generals and with the mayors of these towns…"

She waved her hand dismissively at him, "Are you coming with me?"

He paused, "I'm sorry?"

"Are you coming to help?"

Ingvar relented with a sigh, trying to hide his grin, "Yes, your Majesty."

She graced him with a barely there smile and moved into the hallway, making her way towards the Gallery Room where people were waiting for their vouchers for food, water, and beds.

When Ingvar finally caught up with Elsa, he found her standing just outside the Gallery Room looking in, trembling.

"Your Majesty?" he came up behind her and immediately noticed her hands folded at her neck.

"What was I thinking?" she whispered, rubbing her hands together, "I can't help these people. I'm a danger to them, I'll only hurt them. It's better if I just stay away."

"My Grace, that is not true…"

"Hello?"

Both their heads snapped to look down to Elsa's left, where a young girl stood, reaching to Elsa's thigh.

"Are you the Queen?" she asked in awe.

Elsa's breath hitched and she looked at Ingvar in a panic. He shot a quick glance down towards the child.

"Ah. Yes," Elsa breathed.

"And you live in this castle?"

"Yes," Elsa answered again.

"Woah. It's big."

Again, Elsa simply responded, "Yes."

"Can I ask you a question?" The child looked up at Elsa, who had her hands clamped together at her chin. Elsa barely nodded.

"I've heard that you know magic. Is that true?"

Elsa glanced over at Ingvar again, who shrugged. He was observing this interaction with an amused grin.

"I, ah, I know some, yes."

The girl's eyes lit up and she gasped, "Really?! Can you show me some? Do the magic!"

Elsa froze, her eyes wide as she heard Anna's toddler voice begging for the same thing in her mind—and reliving the aftermath of her doing the magic…

"Your Majesty?" Ingvar broke her reverie. Elsa shook her head and gave the girl a half-hearted grin. She un-clamped her hands and laid her left palm out flat, her right hand fluttering snow and swirling ice above it. The girl stared in wonder at Elsa's hand.

"How about, since you like the castle so much, I give you your very own?" With a final twist of her hand, an exact-replica miniature version of Arendelle's castle rested in her palm. Elsa reached down and the child snatched up the miniature, examining it in shock.

With a wave of her hand Elsa whisked a simple ice tiara on the girl's head.

"There," Elsa whispered, "Now you're the princess of your very own castle."

With tears in her eyes, the girl launched herself at Elsa, wrapping her arms around the Queen's thigh. Elsa tensed, lifting her arms above the girl.

"Thank you."

Elsa gave the girl an endearing smile, but did not return her embrace.

Ingvar finally intervened, "Alright, sweetheart," he reached down and moved the girl away from Elsa, "run along now."

The girl nodded and ran back into the crowd. Elsa finally breathed again, turning around to face the General.

Ingvar chuckled, "Stare down the largest alliance of armed forces in recent history, no problem. Talk to a six year old girl- you're petrified."

"It's not funny," Elsa hissed, "I could have hurt her…"

"But you didn't," Ingvar interrupted firmly, "That little girl trusted you, you Majesty. We all trust you. You should give yourself a little credit."

"If I let my guard down, General, I will hurt someone…"

Elsa stopped abruptly when she felt a tug on her skirt. She looked down and saw the blue-eyed girl with a couple of other children.

"Excuse me, Ms. Queen? Do ya think you could make some toys for my friends too?"

Elsa was about to agree with Ingvar asked, "Where are your families children? They must be worried that they can't find you in this crowd."

"Families?" the girl asked, "We don't have any family. We're orphans."

Both Ingvar and Elsa froze, his heart dropping. Elsa recovered first.

"What toy can I make for you?" she asked a freckled-faced boy and she knelt to his height.

"A reindeer!" he exclaimed, beaming.

Elsa nodded and produced a small reindeer figure, the boy's eyes lighting up with happiness.

Ingvar stood back and watched Elsa the rest of the night. She crafted hundreds of unique and individual figurines and toys for most of the children in the Gallery Room. As more people heard what she was doing, children already set up in the courtyard began wandering in, hoping to claim their toy from the Queen. Ingvar watched her in adoration.

She was about halfway through the line of children though, when he noticed a change in his thinking. Instead of focusing on the children and Elsa's interactions with them, he found himself thinking about the sway of her hips, the way the blue dress accentuated her waist, the way her pale skin glowed in the torch lit room, the way her hair was pulled back, but still cascaded down. He noticed for the first time, how red her lips were, like the darkest wine…

And then, as Elsa patted a young boy on the head, he felt his heart flutter, his cheeks burn, and his mouth curve into the brightest smile. He had always thought Elsa was pretty, but when he looked at her in that moment, surrounded by children, displaying the wonder of her magic, and smiling unashamedly, Ingvar thought she was the most beautiful woman in Arendelle. Probably in the whole world.

He shook his head. Their relationship was professional. He enjoyed working with her, and he did not want to jeopardize that. If there wasn't a war, if the circumstances were different…

You would have never met her, he finished for himself.

He leaned against one of the pillars in the room, watching her interact with her citizens. There was no way she felt the same about him. Elsa was too focused to let something as trivial as affection keep her from reaching her goals. And her goal right now was to win Anna's happiness. Not her own.

 

***

 

"Rather surprised I was invited to the negotiations," Kristoff said sourly, walking with Anna towards the King's office, a valet leading them, "I haven't exactly felt welcomed here."

Anna tugged on her gown sleeves, "The atmosphere here is—different than back home, isn't it?"

"I keep thinking it's because this castle is so gloomy. This stone palace with chained windows and flickering torches is really disorienting."

"I prefer the natural light of our palace as well."

"Your Highness?" the valet stopped next to another set of heavy doors, "The King awaits you in his office. Negotiations will pause and lunch will be served at the high hour."

The valet moved to pull the door open. Anna adjusted her posture and forced her nerves down.

The second she looked into the room, her nerves came rushing back.

At the long table in the room sat King Harold and several other men—including the man in the green robes, Otto, if Anna remember correctly. Across the table from them was a single seat, much smaller and simpler than the ornate chairs the men were sitting in. She gulped.

Kristoff spotted his seat as well—a three legged stool against the wall, behind Anna. He squeezed her hand. This was more intimidating than either of them could have imagined.

Anna, however, understood why the room was set up that specific way. She saw Elsa do it to visitors all the time. King Harold wanted Anna to feel small, to feel intimidated. The room was set up so that the King was the center, and Anna was just a speck.

With a deep breath, Anna stepped forward.

"Good morning, gentlemen!" she chirped, "I am delighted that so many people are interested in making this treaty between Arendelle and Kenton a success!"

Kristoff smirked to himself at the bewildered faces of the men present.

"If you don't mind too terribly much, gentlemen, I think I am going to move this chair over here…" With a horrendous scraping sound, Anna dragged her chair to the head of the table. Harold looked as if he wanted to protest, but the sound of Anna moving the chair prevented him from doing so. Anna plopped herself, very relaxed, into her chair at the head of the table.

"Master Bjorman?"

Kristoff looked at her, shocked, but replied, "Yes, your Highness?"

"You wouldn't mind standing behind me, would you? I think you should be able to witness the whole process."

He smiled, "Of course, Princess."

And just like that, the dynamic of the entire meeting shifted. All the men now had to strain their necks to look at her. King Harold was no long her center of the room. Princess Anna was.

"Now, gentlemen," she smiled, "Shall we begin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay an update! Thanks for hanging with me guys, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you do enjoy it, remember to leave a review and recommend it to your other fandom friends. As always, read, enjoy, and review. heart you!


	16. Drawing Thin

Elsa stood on top of one of the many guard posts on the high fortification built on the flat mountain tops surrounding Arendelle.

"I must admit, General Kay," Elsa turned to face him, "I am impressed. I didn't think these defenses could be built so quickly."

The Master General's chest puffed out with pride, "We will continue building forts, defensive walls, and tunnels until the Ambassador arrives. We are also building a field hospital up the mountain a little ways. We are hoping these defenses will slow down his march and keep him out of the capital."

"The longer we can keep him out of Arendelle, the better," Elsa agreed softly.

"The plan is to never let that bastard get to your city, madam—excuse my language of course."

Elsa chuckled, "I agree with you, General."

"Your Majesty, may I be so bold as to ask you a, sensitive, question?" General Kay inquired as they made their way down from the lookout post.

"Of course, General."

"What happens of the Princess doesn't secure the alliance with Kenton? As expressed previously, we are not traditionally acquaintances with that nation. How will we survive this war alone?"

Elsa sighed, "I am powerful, General. You've seen me train. You know what I am capable of."

"It is unfair to put the brunt of the war on your shoulders, your Majesty. I know how strong your powers are, but even you can't do this alone."

"I have an army behind me. And I can raise my own army if need be."

"Yes, your Ice Corps, I've seen you do that."

"Even if there isn't any assistance, we are strong enough."

At the ground level of the fort, General Kay finally asked the question burning in his mind.

"What if you die, your Majesty? What if we lose you?"

Elsa flinched. The question of her own mortality hadn't been addressed often. She was powerful, but not indestructible. All it would take was a well-placed arrow to turn the tide of battle—and to take her out of it.

"The Princess will take over leadership."

General Kay shook his head, "I'm not sure you understand, your Majesty. If we lose you, there will be no country for your sister to rule."

Elsa glared at the general, "The answer is simple then General. I mustn't—and I won't—die."

 

***

 

Anna shook her head, drumming her fingers against the hardwood table. Two days into the negotiations, most things had gone smoothly, but there was a finally point that neither Harold or Anna would relent on. They had been going back and forth all day, neither giving up any ground.

"No, King Harold, I don't think that is an acceptable offer on your part," Anna informed him. There was a collective groan on Kenton's side of the room.

"They can't live here for however long this war is going to go on, and do nothing. They can't just take up space," Harold insisted.

"I am aware of that, your Majesty, but if you want my citizens to work for you while they are here, you are going to have to compensate them somehow."

He rolled his eyes, "Because letting your citizen run amuck in my country isn't enough."

"They are not slaves," Anna's voice rose, "They are refugees, and will have to make money somehow to pay to live here anyways."

Harold rubbed his temples, "This is obviously going nowhere. Why don't we break for the day?" he stood, signaling the men around him to stand too, "Maybe tomorrow, you'll have a new attitude about my generous offer." He bowed to her before he swept out of the room.

Anna stood, her hands planted firmly on the table. Kristoff stayed behind her, giving her some space.

"Are you alright, Anna?"

She turned to face him, her bottom lip quivering and tears in her eyes, "This is hard. I mean, I knew it would be hard but I just didn't expect them to be so rude about it, you know? These are my citizens, Elsa is counting on me… why is this so hard?"

He reached out and pulled her into his arms, "Hey. You're doing great." He ran his hand over her hair, trying to comfort her.

"Elsa would be finished with the negotiations and be on her way home by now."

Kristoff chuckled, "Elsa would have frozen Harold and his cronies by now."

Anna laughed and pulled away, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand, "That's probably more like Elsa."

Kristoff took her hand and they walked out of the office and towards their guest suites.

"You're going to get this last point, you know."

Anna shook her head, "I don't know if I should keep fighting for it. They gave us literally everything else… so what if he wants work out of them? It's not an unreasonable…"

"No, Anna," Kristoff interrupted her, "You're right. They have to be able to make wages to live here. People aren't slaves, they're not disposable, Harold can't just abuse them because they're convenient. When they get here, they'll be at their lowest, they'll be refugees, exiles from their home. And to turn them into indentured servants for that reason alone is cruel."

Anna nodded, "So continue the fight."

Kristoff leaned down and brushed his lips to her head, "Always continue the fight."

They got to the hallways and stood outside Anna's door, facing each other.

"Why don't we skip dinner tonight?" Anna suggested, "Maybe see if we can get some hot chocolate and cookies and just be together?" she raised her eyebrows suggestively, "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

Kristoff swallowed, a blush rising in his cheeks, "You don't think anyone will miss us?"

Anna shrugged, "I don't really care."

She stood on her tip-toes and planted a kiss on his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself in his chest. He eventually relaxed into her, lifting her up easily so she wasn't struggling as much to reach his lips. When she finally pulled away, both were flushed and their eyes burned with desire.

"You know," he said as he used on hand to grasp the handle on her suite door and push it open, "Suddenly I don't care that much either."

She giggled until he cut her off with another kiss, burning more passionately than the previous one.

A throat cleared behind them before Kristoff could close the door. They pulled away from each other and froze. Anna finally stuck her head around Kristoff's to see who was behind them.

"Oh, hello, Otto…" Anna said slowly, her face burning red. Kristoff turned them around and placed Anna back on the ground in front of him.

Silence stretched forever as the man stared at the couple.

"I was going to invite you both to the evening meal," Otto finally spoke, seemingly bored, "But it seems you've found something else to satisfy your appetites."

Kristoff looked down as Anna's eyes widened in horror.

Otto kept his face impassive though and moved on, "The other reason I am here is to extend an invitation to Master Bjorman to come with me to visit the Kenton Ice Fields. You can see how our country harvests its ice."

"Ah, well, thank you, Otto, but…"

"He would love to," Anna chirped, her voice cracking in embarrassment.

He looked down on her, "Are you sure, Anna? I don't want to leave you…"

"Of course I'm sure!" she continued, "You two will have a good time."

"Excellent," Otto pressed his hands together and bowed to the couple, "Enjoy your… meal."

The head chamberlain floated down the hallway, his green robes swishing on the floor. When they could no longer hear the robes, Kristoff pulled Anna into her room and immediately shut the door, even locking it, so no one else could interrupt them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one week, WAAAAAT? There may be more too, so keep an eye out for that. I hope you are all still enjoying what you are reading, I know I have had a lot of fun writing this piece, it just keeps getting bigger! If you do like it, remember to leave a review on the chapter, it will really make my day. As always, read, enjoy, and review!  
> heart you!


	17. Crossfire

Ingvar slipped into Elsa's office, latching the door silently behind him. She stood behind her desk, in her training clothes, gazing through her office window. The courtyard beneath her was bustling with activity and crowded with people. Ingvar stood against the door and watch her press her fingers lightly to the glass, frost expanding from her touch.

Ever since his discovery of his feelings for her, Ingvar couldn't stop his heart from pounding in his chest whenever he was in her presence. He couldn't keep his thoughts from wandering to the potential of them. His voice caught in his throat whenever she asked him a question. Ingvar did his best to conceal those reactions, begging whatever gods still listened to him for him to not make a fool of himself. Their relationship was professional and friendly. It was not something that he wanted to jeopardize.

But in the soft glow of sunlight from the window, Elsa looked radiant. Her porcelain skin sparkled in the light, her blonde hair cascaded in waves down her back. Her trousers hugged her curves, her boots accentuated her legs. She was a goddess—and Ingvar was honored to serve her.

"Are you just going to stand there, General?" she asked playfully.

"Ah, no, your Majesty, no," he stuttered. After a composing breath, he stepped forward, "I have a scout report for you."

Elsa dropped her head with a sigh, "Should I guess?"

"Only if you want to, your Majesty," he said softly, stopping in front of her desk.

She finally turned to face him, and she looked tired for the first time since Ingvar had taken his position.

"Arendelle is under attack."

Ingvar nodded and pushed the parchment he brought across her desk, "As of four days ago, the Coalition marched into Arendelle and attacked Skargness. Since then, they have flattened Narfolk and Wimborne, and are heading north towards the capital.

Elsa nodded slowly, glancing over the paper, "Is there an estimated time of arrival?"

Ingvar shrugged, "It depends on whether or not the Ambassador decides to stop and see if every town explodes."

Elsa smirked, "I take it our booby traps have been working?"

"According to this report, they have been very successful."

"That is good to hear, almost makes it worth it—have any of them injured Kjellsson?"

Invar chuckled, "Unfortunately not. Though I doubt he is riding triumphantly at the head of his line anymore."

Elsa gave him a small smile.

Ingvar studied Elsa for a moment. Though her personality was typically subdued, she just seemed off kilter.

"Your Majesty," he stepped around her desk so he was right beside her, but still kept the distance between them, "Is everything alright?"

He looked down and saw her hands clenched into fists, steam escaping them.

"My Grace?"

"I am just worried," she whispered, she unclenched her hands and strode away from Ingvar, towards the chairs in front of the empty fireplace, "I've not heard from Anna since she left. And now I am playing all these terrible 'what ifs' in my head and I just want to know she is okay and…"

"Elsa."

She glanced up at him in surprise. He never used her name. He now looked uncomfortable, clearing his throat before continuing.

"I'm sure she is fine. No news is good news, right?"

"But I don't know. I mean, I would have had this thing wrapped up by now, and on my way back and…"

"You don't know that she isn't on her way back," Ingvar interrupted again, "And it may take the princess longer than it would take you to secure the treaty. She is not as experienced in diplomatic situations, it is a rather complicated treaty, and she doesn't have the added benefit of being able to freeze anyone who disagrees with or questions her."

Elsa rolled her eyes and gave him a small, lopsided grin. As quickly as it came though, it faded as she stared into the empty fireplace.

"I told her I would try to keep this war from starting before she came home. I know she didn't want me to face this alone…" she finally turned around to stare at Ingvar, "And in all honesty, I don't want to do this alone either. Anna, and Kristoff sometimes, are the only people in the world who can ever get me out of my head, convince me that I'm ever doing the right thing, that I'm worth the fight..." She paused, tilting her head to the side and giving him a slow once over, "No I suppose that isn't true. You can get me out of my head now too. You understand me."

Ingvar's heart hammered in his chest, so loudly he could hear his own pulse thunder in his ears.

"I do my best," he swallowed hard, "It's all part of my duties to my Queen."

In a blink-and-you-would-have-missed-it moment, Ingvar saw Elsa's face fall slightly at his words, her whole body deflating for a small moment. It passed though and she was looking at him with a barely there smile again.

"You do your duty very well."

He bowed his head, his heart still beating forcefully, "Thank you, your Majesty."

"Find information on my sister. Let me know Anna is okay," Elsa moved to her desk again and sat down.

Her curt dismissal stung more than it should have.

Ingvar nodded his head again and moved out from behind her desk. Something cool pressed against his palm though, catching him right before he turned the corner. He looked back and saw Elsa's hand pressed to his, an unusual gesture of affection from the Ice Queen. Ingvar hoped she couldn't feel his pulse thrumming erratically the way he could.

"Thank you," she said, sincerity ringing in her words. He squeezed her hand gently in return before slipping away to do his bidding.

 

***

 

Kristoff pecked Anna on the cheek after lunch on the fourth day of negotiations. He was taking Otto up on his offer to give him a tour of Kenton's ice harvesting fields. As much as Kristoff was wary about leaving Anna behind, he was interested in seeing how other countries harvested ice. Ice was his life, after all.

So, he followed Otto, the man who only seemed to own green robes, to the King's private stables, where a luxurious sled awaited them. Kristoff eyed two mugs sitting next to the sled, displayed in a way that was hard to miss. Otto moved and picked up one of the glasses, taking a confident drink from it.

"Before we travel Master Bjorman, could I interest you in some of the King's private winter ale?"

Kristoff shook his head, "Thank you sir, but I don't drink very often."

Otto took another sip from his mug, "Are you sure? I'll tell you what—it really warms your bones before such a cold journey north."

Kristoff smiled at the old man, willing to do just about anything to appease him. He did after all, see Kristoff make out with the Crown Princess.

"Well, if that is the case, I suppose I could use a sip or two."

"That's a good man," the man grinned, and Kristoff suddenly saw why he rarely smiled. He hardly had any teeth. Kristoff took the second glass that Otto offered him.

"Cheers," Kristoff lifted his mug to Otto.

The chamberlain nodded, "Cheers indeed."

Kristoff took a hefty swing from the mug, immediately regretting that choice. The ale was bitter, burning his throat on the way down, however, as Otto promised, it immediately spread a warm feeling through his limbs.

"You are right," Kristoff sputtered, "That does really warm one's soul. Right to the core."

Otto nodded, "We just wanted you to sample it, Master Bjorman, it is a product found exclusively in Kenton. So whenever you are ready to travel, Sir, we can embark."

Kristoff took another large swing and shuddered as it scorched down his throat. He set the mug next to Otto's and climbed into the sled.

Otto took the reins and drove them away from the palace and towards their destination. It was a silent trip, something for which Kristoff was very grateful. He wasn't much of a small talker, and he was glad Otto wasn't pushing the conversation. He relaxed into the comfortable sled, making a mental note to ask where it was purchased—Anna would like something like much more than his harvesting sled.

Only fifteen minutes into their journey, however, Kristoff felt his stomach start to roll violently.

"Oh," he groaned, grasping at his abdomen in pain and leaning forward, "Can we, maybe, slow down?"

Otto tugged on the reins and the sled slowed to a stop, "Is there a problem, sir?"

Kristoff stumbled out of the sled, doubling over so his face was inches from the ground.

"What was in that drink? I think I am going to be sick."

Otto shrugged, "Poison."

Kristoff staggered up, his breath coming in short gasps, "Wh…what?"

"Chloral hydrate to be exact," Otto said chillingly, watching the commoner from his perch on the sled, "That took much longer than I expected for it to affect you though. Bravo."

"What… why?" Kristoff stopped, clutching his chest, his heart suddenly racing.

"I do hope I got the dosage correct. You are quite a bit larger than the people Harold typically requests I poison. Be a shame if I killed you instead. I know that Harold wants that honor."

As his heart continued to pound, Kristoff's vision blurred and his legs buckled, landing him on his knees.

"Anna—" he gasped, stretching a hand out before he fell flat in the snow.

Otto hopped spryly out of the wagon to examine his unconscious prisoner.

"Don't worry, ice-man. The Princess will be just fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, y'all, I'll be honest. I am a little bit nervous about these upcoming chapters. But I hope you like them, I have spent a lot of time trying to write them as well as I can, and as tastefully as I can. That being said, I am tagging a mild TRIGGER WARNING to the next two chapters for kidnapping and general violence. So if you are at all triggered by those things, just wait for different chapters to pop up. As always, if you have any feelings about this chapter, or my story, please remember to leave a review at the end! Please read, enjoy, and review!  
> heart you!


	18. Collusion

Anna followed her valet to the dining hall. The day had ended much in the same way it began—deadlocked. Anna wished she hadn't told Kristoff to go on his ice harvesting excursion. She would have appreciated his constant reassurance that she was doing the right thing. However, he wasn't there, and now Anna had to dine with the man she had spent the past six hours fighting with. And she had to do it alone.

"Hello, my dear!" Harold boomed, raising his hands in greeting, "Glad to see you look much fresher than when we parted."

Anna nodded, sliding into the chair the valet pulled out for her.

"And I am overjoyed that you agreed to this meal. I daresay I missed your company last night."

Anna blushed furiously as she stared at the napkin in her lap, "I just needed a break. Negotiations are tiring affairs."

Harold smiled at her, "I couldn't agree more. They are also long. I am famished! Bring out the food!"

All around them servants appeared carrying enough food for a banquet, and way too much for just the two of them. Anna looked at the main courses set in front of her, not familiar with any of them.

"You have interesting cuisine here," Anna said as she stuck her fork in a fish dish, "I'm enjoying that part of this trip."

Harold smiled, "We don't have many resources this far north, so we pride ourselves in what we can create—and that includes good food."

Anna took another bite, "So, is, Master Bjorman still out on his trip with Otto."

Harold stiffened, but Anna didn't seem to notice.

"Yes," he replied cautiously, "They will return later tonight."

"Good. Master Bjorman is one of the best ice-harvester in Arendelle and he loves learning about different ways to do it. I am sure he is having a great time. He probably doesn't want to come back!"

Harold grinned, "So, are you enjoying your fish?"

"Oh, yes it is scrumptious. I will have to take some of these recipes back to my palace cooks."

Harold chuckled, "You know what would wash that meal down well?"

Anna shook her head.

"A sample of my private winter ale," he motioned to a valet in the shadows, "It's the last batch of the season, and I want nothing more than to share it with my guests."

"Oh," Anna laughed, "No thank you. Elsa doesn't let me drink."

Harold took the two mugs from the servant, extending one towards Anna, "She lets you negotiate war-time treaties, but not reward yourself for a job well done with a stout drink? Shame on her."

Anna smiled, "She is just looking out for me."

"Well, she's not here, is she? What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Anna blushed, "Well, that's true, but…"

Harold's grin twisted into a sneer, "C'mon my dear. Just try a sip."

With a rebellious smile, Anna reached out and took the mug, "Okay. Just one though."

Harold sat back and watched Anna try the beverage. She shuddered after the ale passed between her lips.

"Wow, that burns," she choked, setting the glass away from her.

"You don't have to have any more my dear," Harold assured her, setting down his untouched mug, "Just thought you should try it. It is part of our cuisine, after all."

"Thank you," Anna said, her mouth twisting in discomfort. Her stomach was suddenly churning. "Um, would you excuse me for just a moment, I think… I think…"

She stood from her chair and placed a shaking hand on the table to steady herself—her skin suddenly clammy.

"Are you alright my dear?" she heard Harold ask, though his voice sounded far away.

Her vision swirled and her heart started to pound, "I can't… I can't…"

With a final gasp, she collapsed, pulling her place setting down with her, glassware and silver shattering around her.

Harold sneered and stood, observing Anna's body.

"Breathe, my dear," he growled, "you can't breathe."

 

***

 

Kristoff felt himself regain consciousness, which was unwelcomed. The second his mind was alert, he could feel his head pounding and his throat burn.

What happened, he asked himself, his head still groggy, Think, what happened?

A word flashed into his consciousness, bright like a lightning bolt—Poison.

His eyes flew open, but that did nothing to relieve the darkness. He tried moving his hands, but discovered quickly that they were tied together behind him. He assumed the rope was attached to something else, he felt the tension on his shoulders every time he pulled. His knees ached from kneeling. He had no idea how long he had been in that position. Wherever Kristoff was, it was frigid, but damp. Perhaps a dungeon? He took a deep breath, the stench of molding straw and damp wood assaulted his senses. It was probably a barn or stable, based on that smell.

Kristoff's stomach began to churn unexpectedly and he leaned over and vomited onto the floor beside him. He shook his head, spitting to expel the taste from his mouth. Side effect of being poisoned he guessed.

A creak to his left filled his prison with light, and two figures were silhouetted. Kristoff glared at them, not surprised when he heard King Harold say, "Otto, light that torch. I can't see our prisoner."

A single fire flickered to life and Kristoff came face to face with Harold.

"What are you doing?" Kristoff snarled, pulling on his restraints.

"A favor for a friend," Harold replied, unsympathetic, "You've heard of the great Ambassador Kjellsson, I'm assuming?"

Kristoff's eyes widened in shock, "You? You're working for…?"

Harold backhanded Kristoff, whose head turned with the impact, his lips curling into a grimace.

"Do not interrupt me, lowlife," Harold snarled. Kristoff spit blood out of his mouth.

Otto appeared by Harold's side and opened a small jewelry box, three iron rings lying on a velvet cushion. Harold picked them up one by on and delicately slid them down his fingers.

"Kjell and I go back. Kenton and Kensington have had an alliance for decades—ever since King Adgar made Arendelle a formidable threat again. His unexpected death gave us some breathing room, allowing us to build a stronger alliance, and to plan. And then Elsa was crowned, the Ice Queen. She is too powerful. Arendelle is too powerful. Her Majesty is throwing off the entire balance of power in the region and it must be restored. Arendelle must be stopped."

Harold finally looked down on Kristoff, who was glaring at the straw under him.

"And you, prince-wanna-be, gave us the perfect excuse to go to war. Though my country may not be strong enough to send soldiers into the conflict, I can do my dear friend one favor."

Rearing back, Harold sucker punched Kristoff, knocking the wind out of him. Kristoff hunched over himself, gasping for air.

"I can kill you, and then ship him the princess, gift wrapped and everything. Once the princess is married to a real suitor, this conflict will end."

Kristoff snorted and raised his eyes to Harold, "You will never get away with this."

Harold leaned down and tapped Kristoff's chin up. The two men stared each other down, Kristoff brimming with anger and Harold smug with confidence.

"You have been poisoned and captured. Your guard is dead. The treaty is not completed or signed, and the princess…"

On cue, the barn door creaked open again, and light silhouetting a man with a woman limp in his arms. Kristoff's heart sunk into his stomach.

"The princess is indisposed as well. I've already gotten away with this, peasant."

Harold stood back up and pointed to the corner of the barn with his cane, "Put her over there and tie her up tightly."

"No," Kristoff growled, fighting against his bindings. Harold sauntered over to an unconscious Anna, looking down on her appreciatively.

"You know, I am thinking about breaking her in…" he started.

Kristoff froze in terror.

"Give her an opportunity to be with real royalty…"

Kristoff started fighting again, bloodying his knees and feeling the coarse rope cut into his wrists.

"You know, so she knows what to expect when she arrives in Kensington and is given to a real prince." He dragged a finger down her arm.

"No, leave her ALONE!" Kristoff shouted, pulling harder against his restraints, "Don't you DARE touch her!"

"You can't stop me!" Harold hollered, stalking back towards Kristoff, "You can't stop me, because you are NOBODY. You don't belong here, you don't belong with her because you are NOTHING. You'll never save her because you are WORTHLESS."

"No!" Kristoff cried, "Don't you dare, leave her…"

Harold whacked Kristoff across the temple with his cane, knocking him out cold. His head lobbed to his shoulder, blood trickling down his cheek.

Harold smiled as he limped out of the barn, "I am going to make your fiancée forget you exist, because you are nobody."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, still nervous about this chapter, but the reactions have been positive so I am just going to keep posting! Like I said last chapter, I am applying a TRIGGER WARNING on this and the next chapter for mild violence and suggests. If you like it though, please remember to drop a review on the end of the chapter, it would really make my day! As always, read, enjoy, and review! heart you!


	19. Call the Clock

Anna regained consciousness slowly, head pounding and throat burning. She moaned and tried to move, but found herself restrained, both hands tied uncomfortable above her head. She tugged on the bindings, the rope tearing into her skin.

"What is happening?" she whispered, her eyes squinting into the dimly lit room.

A rough, tired voice in front of her croaked, "Anna?"

The flame flickered onto Kristoff's face and she whimpered in shock.

"Oh my gods, Kristoff," she choked, "What happened to you?"

"They keep coming," Kristoff said slowly, each word a struggle, "They keep, beating me, kicking me, unconscious…"

"Why? Who?"

Kristoff stiffly shook his head, "You have to… try to get out, Anna. You need… to run."

"Kristoff, what is happening?" her voice quivered.

"I'm almost through, my rope—but you have to, run."

Anna shook her head, "Not without you."

"Anna," he panted, struggling to breath, "Harold is working with Kjellsson. Your guard… they're all dead. I don't know… I don't…" he paused to cough, Anna horrified to see blood trip from his mouth. He looked up at her, his eyes begging, "I can't take much more. Please… run."

She adjusted herself to the rope was against a particularly rough spot of the wooden wall and began to rub her ties against it. Kristoff relaxed a bit and went back to focusing on his bindings as well.

Not enough time passed, though, before the barn door opened and Harold entered.

"Ah, my dear," her grinned at her, "So wonderful to see you awake again."

She glared at him, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh I am not going to go over all of this again," Harold huffed, "Besides, didn't your little pet explain everything to you?" He kicked Kristoff in the ribs on his way to Anna. Kristoff double over, gasping in pain. Anna's eyes widened when Harold stopped in front of her. "I'm working with Kjell. And after I kill your, plaything, I am going to ship you to Kensington and then you will marry the suitor of the Ambassador's choice."

Anna's eyes flashed with fury, "You… you TRAITOR!" she snarled, "My sister trusted you!"

Harold shrugged, "Right. Because I am going to miss having the trust of a 22 year old girl. Such a blow."

Anna watched him pace slowly in front of her, "My sister will make your existence miserable."

Again, Harold shrugged, moving closer to Anna. She observed his calm movements with a critical eye.

"She may thank me, actually," he hummed, "I'm giving you the chance to be with real royalty. That's better than slumming your life away with that commoner."

He moved closer to Anna, bending down and taking a deep breath, smelling the perfume of her shampoo. She cringed away from him, her face warped into disgust. Behind Harold, she saw Kristoff fighting harder against his restraints.

"I am going to enjoy this," Harold smiled cruelly.

"What are you doing?" she breathed, turning her face away from him.

A finger trailed down her arm and Anna shivered away from his intrusive touch.

"You wouldn't," she hissed, trying to mask her horror.

Harold simply laughed.

"No!" Anna shrieked, trying to squirm her way out of her bonds.

Again, he gave another manic laugh, "I will break you, Princess, I will snap you in half."

In her struggle, Anna looked up at Kristoff, his eyes wide in terror and rage. She could see him struggle, she could almost hear him tell her to just hold on.

Harold leaned down to force his lips to hers. Anna reared back and slammed her forehead into his. Her vision immediately blurred as Harold staggered back from her.

"Ahha," he chuckled, "I love a challenge."

Anna was still trying to blink away her swirling vision when she heard a roar from Kristoff. She blinked up and saw him lunge for the King and smash him into the wall Anna was chained to, his hands wrapped in a vice like grip around Harold's throat. Harold scratched at his grip, his face turning a vibrant shade of red and his eyes bulging out, but Kristoff refused to yield, gritting his teeth as he dug his thumbs harder into the king's jugular. Harold reached out against the wall, trying to find any leverage to push back against Kristoff. Anna watched her fiancée though, his eyes glowering with fury, his mouth set in a hard line. He was going to kill Harold.

In a last ditch effort, Harold weakly nudge the iron torch stand that was lit and the flame went crashing to the ground, the straw on the floor erupting into flames and racing towards Anna.

"Kristoff?" she tried to wiggle her lower body away from the approaching flames, "KRISTOFF?"

He finally released Harold, the King dropping to the ground. Kristoff moved to where the flames were about to engulf Anna. He made quick work of her binds and lifted her up and over the flames, his back to the unconscious King.

Anna wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed. Kristoff winced in pain as she squeezed his bruised ribs, draped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

After a second, he pushed her away, his hands still on her shoulders, "Anna…hey… look at me… are you hurt?" He brushed his bloodied hands across her cheeks, pushing her hair back and looking for any sign of injury.

She sniffled and nodded, extending her right arm, laced with red burns.

"My leg too," she gritted her teeth.

Kristoff embraced her again, his words still coming in short gasps, "Okay, okay… Gods, Anna, I… I am sorry… I tried to break free… sooner…"

"Stop," she pressed her uninjured hand to his lips, "I love you."

He blinked at her in surprise, but muttered behind her hand, "I love you too."

"Love does not exist," a brutal voice hissed, "And you do not deserve to have love." Anna saw Harold rise behind Kristoff, pulling a polished dagger from his red robes.

"Duck," she commanded. Kristoff dropped as Anna reached down and picked up the fallen torch stand with both hands and swung it at Harold's head. It hit his temple with a sickening thud, and the King crumpled to the ground.

"It's true love," Anna hissed, the torch stand clattering to the ground. Kristoff stood back up, staring at her in awe.

A wooden support beam crashed to the ground, flames flying everywhere and erupting the barn.

"We've got to get out of here," Kristoff wheezed, wrapping an arm around Anna's waist, "You know, before anyone discovers we've escaped, set the barn on fire, and left their king for dead…" Another beam collapsed, blocking the way to the main exit out of the stable.

They both pivoted around and saw another door not yet blocked by the flames. Anna helped Kristoff over to it, moving as quickly as they could. Kristoff pushed his hand against it, the door not budging.

"Damn," he hissed. He unwrapped himself from Anna despite her protest, took a couple a couple steps back, and ran for the door, slamming his shoulder into it. The old hinges shattered on impact. They both stumbled into a well-lit, clean stable, coughing violently. Ahead of them were a pair of telltale antlers and the commotion of a very excited reindeer.

"Sven!" they both gasped. Kristoff let Anna help him over to the stall, smoke billowing in behind them. When they got there, Kristoff hissed. All of Sven's legs were chained to the walls of the stall.

"Okay, hold on buddy," Kristoff rasped, glancing around him. He spied an ice-axe above a work bench to their left. He picked it up, and then swung it hard on the chains holding Sven, grunting in pain. The chain split, leaving Sven free. Kristoff made quick work of the other bindings while Anna struggled to swing herself over the reindeer.

Kristoff pushed her feet over, keeping the axe and pulling himself up on Sven behind Anna.

"Okay, buddy," he coughed, rubbing Sven's neck, "We have got to get away. So, no matter what happens, you get Anna to that tree line, understand?"

Sven stomped his hooves in agreement.

"Alright, let get!"

Sven flew out of the smoke filled stable, the fire crackling behind them. Not too long into their escape though, Kristoff heard the woosh of an arrow and saw it sink into the ground beside them.

"Faster, buddy," Kristoff urged, hunching over Anna to protect her from the shower of arrows.

The closer they got to the tree line, the more Kristoff relaxed.

"That's it, Sven! Keep going! We're going to make it, we're going…"

Sven's back leg buckled and he crashed down, flinging Anna and Kristoff into the forest. Kristoff's bruised and broken body roared in pain as he tumbled into the forest. Anna rolled right past him, stopping only when she slammed into a tree.

Kristoff picked himself up as fast as he could, turning on his heel and searching for Sven. He found him- lying on the ground with an arrow sticking out of his rump.

"Sven!" Kristoff cried, scrambling for his friend, ignoring the protests of his aching body, praying no more arrows would hit their mark.

"C'mon, buddy," he said, pushing up on Sven's backside, helping him up, "You're almost there, c'mon."

Sven limped slowly towards the trees, arrows flying all around them. Eventually they made it into the tree line. Anna finally pulled herself off the ground, her head spinning, and she stumbled towards them.

"Oh, my gods, are you okay Sven?" she gushed.

"He'll be okay," Kristoff puffed, his breath still short, "But we… we need to keep moving. While it's still… day."

Anna reached over and twined their hands together.

"Together," she whispered.

Kristoff gave her a pained smiled and leaned down slowly to plant a kiss on her smoke-stained hair.

"Always together. Or not at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, you've been asking for it, so I have an update for you, and I really hope you like it. If you do, please remember to leave a review at the end of the chapter, I really really appreciate it. Again, there is a MILD TRIGGER WARNING for violence and suggestive material. As always, read, enjoy, and review.  
> heart you!


	20. Walk

Elsa walked around the courtyard, filled to the brim with refugees. To her left was one of the many leaders of the villages, talking to Elsa about what was wrong with the situation, and suggestions to remedy the wrongs. None of it was feasible, of course, but Elsa hoped that by listening, she could quell the demands for a little while. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ingvar walk into the square. She smiled at him automatically. She couldn’t help that he brought that reaction out of her. He grinned back softly, but it didn’t touch his eyes. Something was wrong. He bobbed his head back towards the palace entrance, and waited.   
Elsa smiled politely at the village leader.   
“Sir, your ideas are all very good,” she interrupted gently, “And, in any other circumstances, even doable. But right now, with the budget and the war, I just can’t provide those services for you. If you have any other concerns, questions, or even plans to make these suggestions more realistic, please, contact General Hagebak.”  
Elsa brushed past the village leader before he could say anything else. She reached Ingvar and gave him a concerned glance.   
“General, is something wrong?”  
He faced her, his eyes crinkled in worry, “We should speak in your office—away from, here.”  
Elsa’s heart sunk. Those were the exact words Kai said to her before he gave her the news about her parents.   
“What’s wrong? What’s happened to Anna?”  
Ingvar looked like he wanted to say something, but shook his head, “Please, your Majesty. Let us discuss this elsewhere.”  
She turned on her heel, moving quickly into the castle. Ingvar fell easily into step beside her. But even the usual comfort of his presence couldn’t stop Elsa from going over every terrible scenario whirling in her head. They moved through the castle relatively uninterrupted. The look on Elsa’s face must have kept people away from the pair.   
Ingvar easily pushed open the door to Elsa’s office so she didn’t miss a step into the room. The door had barely latched behind Ingvar when she turned to face him.   
“What has happened?”  
“There has been a concerning report from Kenton, your Majesty,” Ingvar sighed, walking over her desk. Elsa turned around, her eyes tracking him warily, her heart sinking into her stomach.   
“Tell me. Ingvar, tell me.”  
He glanced up at her, wishing his name on her lips came with a happier set of circumstances.   
“King Harold is dead, and much of his palace was lost to a fire a few nights ago.”  
Elsa scowled, “A few nights ago? And I am just hearing of this! What of Anna? Or Kristoff?”  
Ingvar shook his head, “They seem to be the prime suspects in The King’s murder.”  
Elsa staggered back, “I don’t understand. How is that possible? Anna is not capable of murder.”  
“Well, his head chamberlain said that King Harold wanted to speak privately with the Princess and that Master Bjorman insisted on accompanying them. It wasn’t long then that the stables caught fire, and the West Wing of the palace burning with it. King Harold’s body was discovered later… at least what was left of it. Apparently it was rather… singed. Princess Anna and Master Bjorman were nowhere to be found.”   
“Stables?” Elsa hissed, “Why would the King want to talk to Anna in the stables? Something isn’t right, my sister is not a murderer. And neither is Kristoff. There is more to this than the report says.”  
Ingvar held his hands up in surrender, “Don’t ice the messenger. I am just relaying the report to you.”   
Elsa massaged her temple with one hand, “Where are they now?”  
Ingvar shuffled the papers around, “Ah, they were last seen entering the Kenton Forest, heading south towards Arendelle. The Kenton Royal guard is in pursuit.”  
“No,” Elsa snapped, her eyes flashing up, “The Kenton guard cannot find them. They will be executed if they are found by them. I need to hear my sister’s side of the story.”  
“What do you suggest, then your Majesty? We’re kind of short on people as it is.” Ingvar moved towards Elsa.   
“I don’t know… send my personal guard out. I’ve got enough soldiers around me that my guard is getting bored. Tell them to move now, and not stop until Anna and Kristoff are returned. Alive.”  
Ingvar bowed, “Of course, your Majesty.”

 

***

It was dusk on their third day of wandering through the forest before Kristoff spotted a small cave for them to stay in that night. He half-dragged Anna towards it—she mumbled something at him, disoriented. Between head-butting Harold and being thrown into a tree when Sven was shot, Kristoff was concerned that she hit her head too hard too many times. Speaking of Sven…   
His friend gimped up to the opening of the cave, really favoring his back right leg. The first night they stopped, Kristoff yanked the arrow out of his rump, causing Sven to make quite a ruckus. Once the arrow was out though, he seemed to be moving a lot easier. Kristoff was still worried about an infection though. Sven ducked into the cave and plopped down laying his head on his front legs. Kristoff followed him in and softly lowered Anna down against the reindeer, hoping to warm her up. Although the closer to Arendelle they got, the warmer it became, but nights were still cold and long. The terrain became rockier as well, which really slowed down their progress.   
Kristoff moved away slowly from the pair, and arranged brush and branches around the opening of the cave to conceal their location the best he could. It was a painful process. Sven may been shot, and Anna burned and bruised, but Kristoff definitely looked worse for the wear, and he knew it. He was sure he had multiple fracture ribs, his knees were still bleeding slowly, his wrists burned and cut from the coarse ropes. He had bruises on this cheeks and temples from where Harold beat him, his lips cut and raw. And the amount of scrapes and bruises from their journey so far were too numerous for Kristoff to count. He was sore, he was stiff, and he was miserable. But as he came back into the cave, he smiled softly at his fiancée, who had snuggled as deeply as she could into Sven’s warm fur. Anna was away from Harold. She was away from the threat of him. And, even if they weren’t out of the woods yet, he knew she was safer out here in the wilderness than almost anywhere else at that second.   
“Hey, fiestypants,” he moved over to her and brushed her matted hair out of her face. She stirred slightly, opening her glazed over eyes to him. “I picked up some winter berries before I closed us in for the night. Here, try to eat them.”  
She sat up straighter and took the palm full he offered her. He sat down next to her, wincing in discomfort as his body adjusted to the new position.   
“You look terrible,” she mumbled, turning to look at him, “You’ve still got blood everywhere.”   
He shrugged, popping another berry in his mouth, “We’ll get cleaned up when we get back to Arendelle….”  
“If.”  
Kristoff moved his head stiffly to look at Anna, “You don’t think we’ll make it?” he tried to hide his confusion in his question.   
“I just…” she hung her head, “I don’t know. I believe in you. You got us out of there, you’re getting us home… I don’t know if I believe in myself.”  
“I don’t understand, Anna. Where is this coming from?”  
“I keep getting fooled. By these charismatic, charming men. Hans, Harold…”  
“Sounds like to me you need to stay away from people’s whose name starts with H,” Kristoff tried to lighten the mood.   
“Both times,” Anna continued, “I’ve nearly died, people I love have nearly gotten killed too. When will I learn to not be so trusting? To be critical of everyone. To be standoffish… the way Elsa is?”  
Kristoff shook his head, “That’s not who you are. You spent your whole life shut away from people, now everyone you meet is a new adventure, is someone to befriend and to learn from. You can’t deny that you haven’t learned anything from these experiences, whether with Hans, with Harold, or with me…”  
Anna scoffed, “You are not in the same category as those vile humans.”  
“But you trusted me. You trusted me to take you up the North Mountain. You trusted me to help your sister. You trusted me to take you back to Arendelle…”  
“I trusted that you really wanted a new sled,” Anna chuckled darkly, “I just don’t know how I am going to explain to Elsa that I failed her. She needed me to do one thing, and I couldn’t even do…”  
“Anna, do not do that to yourself.” Kristoff interrupted gruffly, “Elsa isn’t going to be mad at you. She is, however, going to be furious at Harold, and Kenton, for nearly killing her baby sister. She may even be a little bit mad at me for the shape you’re in. But there is no way, no way in the whole world, your sister will be mad at you about anything that happened.”  
She looked at him, her eyes still glassy and unfocused, “You’ve still got blood everywhere.”  
He rolled his eyes. She must have hit her head so hard she couldn’t keep up a single train of thought. He felt her reach for the canteen tied to his belt (it was a happy accident that Kristoff had been wearing much of his ice-harvesting gear when they escaped) and opened it, pouring a small about into her cupped palm. She dipped her thumb in the water and reached up to his forehead, wiping the water onto him and cleaning away the caked -on blood. He smiled and pulled off his cloth belt.  
“Here, this will make it easier,” he whispered. She gave him a small smile and wetted the cloth. Anna went to work wiping away the blood and grime on his face, exercising care around his bruised cheeks and chin. He closed his eyes and sighed, letting her continue to dab the cloth on his face. She moved the cloth down his neck, and pulled back his collar, a quiet hiss escaping her lips when she saw the burns on his shoulder and the cuts on his chest. With a muffled grunt, Kristoff reached down and slowly wiggled out of his sweater. Anna continued dabbing at his chest, cleaning out the wounds delicately. She finished with his chest and moved her hand up to wipe away the blood caked onto his lips, patting carefully. Kristoff reached up and wrapped his hands around her wrist, cautious to avoid the bruising there. The cloth hovered above his face when he opened his eyes to look into hers. The dull look had gone away, and was replaced with ardor. With his other hand he reached up and lightly brushed his thumb across the bruise on her forehead she earned from head-butting Harold, before cupped her cheek, drawing her face down to his, their lips meeting hesitantly, each not wanting to hurt the other. Anna pulled back first, a small smile, very reminiscent of her sister, on her face.   
“You look so much more like you when you’re not covered in blood.”  
He kissed her unoccupied cheek, resting his forehead gently against hers, “I can only guess at what you’ve been feeling these past few days,” he said, pulling away, but only just, “But I have to tell you what has been going through my head.”  
She smiled back at him, her eyes started to go blank again.   
“I don’t want to lose you. I love you too much…” he took a quick breath, his voice already thick with emotion, “I couldn’t let that man get away with hurting you like that. I couldn’t let him, or imagine… what he could do to you… what he told me he would do to you,” he paused, his hand sliding down from her cheek to her breast, resting over her heart, “You’re mine. You’re mine to love, to treasure, to make happy, to make love to…” He kissed her cheek again, trailing it down to a delicate press to her lips, “I cherish you, Anna, I absolutely love you. I couldn’t let him do that to you. Do any of it to you. I had to fight for you… I had to protect you.”  
Anna looked at him with such empathy it melted his heart. “And that’s why I couldn’t leave without you.” She mumbled, “because I had to fight for you too. You’re mine, and I would never leave you behind.”  
Kristoff kissed her again, hugging her to his chest and holding tight, adjusting only to alleviate some of the pain in his ribcage and to drape his sweater over the two of them. It wasn’t long before her breathing evened out and she loosened in his arms. Kristoff looked over at Sven, who had long since fell asleep during the exchange. He finally let a tear fall from his eye, wiping it up as quickly as he could without disturbing Anna. It wasn’t often Kristoff cried. He had been convinced that he would lead an isolated life, and never feel this deeply for anyone. But now, Kristoff felt so fiercely for Anna, that he would move heaven and earth to make sure she was happy, safe, and warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP I HAVEN'T UPDATED HERE IN A FREAKING LONG TIME. I am so so sorry all! If you've been waiting, then you are in for a treat, because I have a ton of chapters to update! For the most up to date version of this pic, check out my Tumblr account (clevenmn.tumblr.com). If you do enjoy this story, please leave a review at the end of the chapter. I love hearing from all of you- it really makes my day. There is no such thing as a "dumb review" so no matter what you have to say, I hope you feel free to say it! Thank you all for your support. As always, read, enjoy, and review!  
> heart you!


	21. Stop and Go

Kjellsson watched his force march into another town, this one larger than the previous ones. It sat at the base of the mountain terrain that separated the south of Arendelle from its capital. It was the last city in his way before he marched on the Queen. Of course, his generals and scouts estimated that it would take another two weeks to successfully navigate the Arendelle Mountain Range, and then another few days to set up a respectable camp. The capital city was his goal though, it was where he was going to ruin the Ice Queen, in front of her capital and her civilians.   
He wasn’t, however, riding at the front of his invading force as a triumphant leader. He had been too close to too many of the exploding towns in the offensive. There had been no actual military engagements yet, but there had been plenty of death thanks for the Witch’s scorched earth policy. He had to give credit where credit was due—the Queens (or her advising general’s) tactics so far were brilliant. She was eliminating a significant number of troops while terrorizing the rest. But he would never admit his respect out loud.  
A commotion in the center of the town brought Kjellsson out of his head. He steered his horse back and away from the town a few paces, readying himself for the inevitable explosion. Instead, his soldiers roughly hauled a man out of a main street storefront. The man struggled against his captors until they shoved him to his knees in front of the Ambassador.   
“Well. What on earth is this?” Kjellsson questioned, “You stayed in the village, voluntarily?”   
The man stared at the ground, silent. Kjellsson nodded to the soldiers, who proceeded to beat the man. He hunched over, protecting his chest and torso, but reacted in no other way.   
“Who are you?” Kjellsson continued, “You don’t look like a soldier.”  
The prisoner chortled, “So you’re not as dumb as you look.”  
Kjellsson glared, “Being smart isn’t going to save you. Neither is being silent, so you may as well speak up.”  
“If I am going to die, you think I should tell you anything that I know?” he paused before finally making eye contact with Kjellsson with a mad grin on his face—and spit at the Ambassador.   
Kjellsson stumbled back, his expression a mic of repulsion and fury. With an inarticulate grunt, Kjellsson outstretched his arm and cupped his hand. The prisoner rose from his knees not of his own accord, clawing at the invisible hand clamping around his neck. Kjellsson leered at the man, his lips warped into a malicious sneer. He clenched his hand, is prisoner suddenly not able to breath at all, his eyes wide with terror. Kjell finally moved forward until he was centimeters away from the man’s face.   
“Any last words?” he hissed.   
With bulging eyes the prisoner wheezed, “Long. Live. My. Queen.”  
Kjellsson turned his hand so his palm was parallel to the ground sliced it to his side. The prisoner’s neck snapped back and his body lurched to the right and then went limp, the life escaping. Kjellsson nonchalantly flicked his hand and sent the body flying away.  
The two soldiers stared at him, shocked at the unexpected display of magic.   
“Such a shame that we didn’t learn a damn thing, isn’t it?” Kjellsson brushed his hands together, ignoring the stunned silence of his soldiers.  
“What are you looking at?” he snapped suddenly, “Go back to the village. Do your job.”  
The soldiers scampered away, leaving Kjellsson on the hill to flex his fingers. He hadn’t used his magic like that in a long time. It was exhilarating. He could feel it pulse through his veins, strengthening him with every beat of his heart. And Kjellsson couldn’t wait to strike fear in the hearts of the Witch’s soldiers with his invisible magic. 

 

***

 

Elsa sat in her private tea room off of her office, leaning on her elbow against the small table. It was a Friday afternoon, and Elsa was dining alone, though her evening meal was left largely untouched.   
Her guard had been out, scouring the Kenton Forest on the Arendelle side of the border, and there was no sign of Anna or Kristoff. There was a relay of volunteer foot soldiers constantly bringing information (or the same information, Elsa had discovered) into her. After 3 days of no new news, Elsa gave Ingvar the job of taking the information from the relay. Every time they came in, Elsa made herself scarce.   
Ingvar found her staring at the floor, twisting a single large snowflake in her palm. His heart ached for her, and he wanted to alleviate the limbo she was stuck in. He understood what it felt like to be the last to know.   
“Your Majesty?” He knocked on the wood of the false bookshelf softly, stepping into the dimly lit room.   
“I don’t want to know that there is nothing to know,” she grumbled, not looking up.   
“Well, that’s all well and good your Majesty, but I actually came to gather you for a meeting with the generals.”   
Elsa rolled her eyes up to look at him, doubt clouding them.   
“Come on, my Grace, you’re still the Queen of a country at war. You’ve got to prepare for the war.”  
“What I need is for my sister to come home safely,” she sighed, pulling her body up and out of the chair. She reached over and picked up the gloves draped over the back of the other chair, pulling them on.   
Ingvar eyed her suspiciously.   
She glanced up again at him, “I’m rather volatile right now.” She stepped around him and through her office, Ingvar falling into step behind her easily.   
The council room was already full, Elsa and Ingvar’s seats the only ones left unoccupied. Once they sat down, Master General Kay stood to open the meeting.   
“Hello, everyone, and thank you for attending. We have a couple of issues to address. But I want to start with the most obvious one, and one that has been on the minds of all of us since Princess Anna’s disappearance. What are we going to do with all of these refugees? We can’t send them back to their homes, because we’ve burned them. We can’t send them to Kenton because we’ve apparently burnt that too. They can’t all stay in Arendelle, there are just too many of them. What are we going to do?”  
All the men looked at Elsa. It was her idea to evacuate them in the first place. Now she had to come up with a plan B.   
“I want to see what Kenton’s next move is,” Elsa started slowly, “If they’re not going to join the Coalition, then we should be able to send them north. I will lobby some of the noble families to open up their estates. We can set up shanty towns as well. Send a column or two of soldiers to protect them. Of course, Kenton can’t be a threat. Until that can be determined, we will funnel them through Arendelle. I will muster funds to pay innkeepers and any residents who are willing to take in house guests. I could open up the castle as well… but I don’t want to have my people think that I am playing favorites over who gets to stay in the castle, so I think I will keep that option closed until absolutely necessary.”   
There was a rumble of agreement through the room.   
“That seems like a safe plan. Let’s implement that until further notice. Another concern has recently been brought to our attention. Kjellsson’s force has been spotted entering the Arendelle Mountain Range. Before that, he stopped to ransack Iyesgarth. Unfortunately, this time he was able to find one of the civilian spies we had been working closely with. After questioning our comrade, and hopefully not getting any answers out of him, the Ambassador murdered our spy.”  
Elsa flinched back, a hiss escaping her lips.   
“But he did it without ever touching our spy. All reports point that he did it using magic.”  
It seemed like the air got sucked out of the room. Elsa felt her head start to spin and her hands turn to ice under her gloves.   
“Magic?” she breathed, “What kind of magic?”  
Master Kay shook his head as if he didn’t believe the report in front of him, “He seems to be able to manipulate the air immediately surrounding his victims. It is, limited, but effective.”  
“There are other magic makers?” Elsa whispered.  
“They are rare, your Majesty,” Kay assured her, “And none are as mighty as you.”   
“If that is true, then I want to be able to fight,” she said clearly, looking out over all the generals, “I want to be allowed to fight with the army.”  
There was immediately a protest. Even Ingvar turned to look at her, his eyes wide in alarm.   
“Your Majesty, you are the keystone of this country, if you were to fall…”  
“I won’t,” she said simply, crossing her arms, “It’s us against the world. Obviously we’re not going to ally with Kenton anymore. You need my power to even make a dent in their forces.”  
“The scorched earth policy is already doing that,” Kay argued back, “There is no reason for you to constantly be out there fighting.”  
Elsa shook her head, “It’s not that big of a dent.” She huffed looking at all of the men staring back at her. “I can do more damage with my pinky finger than 100 soldiers. I am the most valuable weapon that you have, and you would be fools to not use me, not to let me fight.”  
Silence stretched on as the men shuffled their papers, not willing to agree with her. Ingvar finally spoke up.   
“I’ll protect her,” he said, “I’ll collect an elite force and we will tag with the Queen. Less of a chance of her being overwhelmed that way.”   
Elsa squinted her eyes at him, “I can’t ask you to do that, General.”  
“You’re not asking, your Majesty,” he said, turning to face her, “I’m offering.”   
“I would feel more comfortable if you had assistance out there, Queen Elsa,” Kay said, “And if General Rolf wants to do that, then I think that is something we can agree on.”  
Elsa nodded slowly, relenting, “I could agree to that concession,” she glanced up at Ingvar, “Just don’t hold me back.”  
He smirked at her, “Wouldn’t dream of it, your Majesty.”  
The other generals in the room watched their exchange with smug expressions. There was definitely a look between them now, an understanding that everyone else could feel, but the Queen and the General were clearly unaware of. Or simply ignoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you all enjoy this update. If you do, please leave a review on the end of the chapter. Reviews are awesome and they make my day! As always, read, enjoy, and review!  
> heart you


	22. In the Weeds

Kristoff grimaced as he stood up, pulling the root of the plant up with him. Trying to find things to for them to eat in the early stages of spring was challenging. Winter berry was scarce, but the berries found in spring and summer hadn’t even bloomed yet. So he yanked up several roots. They were bitter raw, but edible.   
He knew they were almost to Arendelle, though, and they hadn’t seen any traces of the Kenton force pursuing them in several days. She had been quite, the past few days, glancing around her and not really interacting with him. He felt comfortable enough to let Anna wander down the stream, idly picking early spring flowers and sticking them in her hair, humming absently. Sven was with her as they disappeared around a bend. Once Anna was out of his sight, he leaned against a tree trunk and slid his way down, his face twisting in discomfort. He could barely breathe, with his ribs as bruised and potentially cracked as they were. It took him a second to regain his composure. He couldn’t let Anna see him like this. He was going to be strong for them.   
Suddenly, the sound of dozens of horse hooves crunched through the forest. Kristoff pulled himself up and moved behind the trunk of the ancient tree. Ahead of him on the opposite bank of the river, the party came into view—in the front was the standard of Arendelle.   
“Hey!” Kristoff hollered, “Here, please help!” He scrambled out of his hiding spot, clutching his side in pain.   
The head of the party turned in Kristoff’s direction.   
“Master Bjorman!” the man called. Kristoff recognized as the head of Elsa’s personal guard, Captain Kurtz. The entire party turned their horses and crossed the shallow river. As soon as they were on his side of the bank, several members of the party scampered off their horses to help Kristoff stand up straight. Kurtz hurried too him.   
“Master Bjorman,” he asked frantically, “is the Princess with you?”  
“No,” Kristoff shook his head, “She’s walking along the river, she just went that way, with my reindeer, Sven.”  
Without Kurtz signaling, three of the guard members went thundering down the river.   
“Sir, are you hurt?” Kurtz noticed Kristoff’s wince.   
“Yes,” Kristoff admitted, ‘I’ve been poisoned, chained, beaten unconscious, and caught in a fire. Let’s just say I have a couple scrapes.”  
In another silent command, a physician hopped off his horse and motioned the guards flanking Kristoff to help him to the ground.   
“Kurtz,” Kristoff grunted, “We cannot stay here. The Kenton guard has been pursuing us. You have to find Anna and we have to get going.”  
The captain nodded, “She didn’t get too far, did she?”  
“No, I don’t think so, but she hit her head awfully hard a couple times during our escape and has been pretty disoriented ever since.”  
“Escape?” Kurtz asked, his face twisting into confusion.   
Kristoff grimaced as the physician dabbed something on his bleeding wrists.   
“Yes, escape, why? What do you think happened?”  
“Well,” Kurtz started, “The Queen directed us to apprehend you and bring you back to Arendelle for your trial.”  
“What?” Kristoff scoffed, “Trial?”  
“For you and the Princess—you’re going on trial for the murder of King Harold.”  
Kristoff pushed the physician away from him and gimped up, wincing as his ribs protested, “We didn’t murder anybody,” he snarled.   
Kurtz advanced on Kristoff, “You will have to explain that to her Majesty then.”  
“Elsa wouldn’t do this to Anna.”  
Kurtz shrugged, “I am just following orders.”  
Kristoff felt the guards who flanked him each take an arm in steel grips.   
“Elsa will hear about this,” Kristoff growled as his hands were tied back together.   
Just then, the three guards sent to find Anna came back, with Anna on one of their horses, the guard holding Sven’s reins.   
“Oh, good, Kristoff, they found you too!” Anna said softly as she slid off the horse and stepped towards him. Kurtz slid smoothly in between them, blocking Anna’s path.   
“Wait, what is going on?” Anna said with more clarity than Kristoff had heard in days, “Why is Kristoff tied up? Why… hey, don’t touch me!” She tried to shake her guards off her, but they started tying her wrists together too.   
“Kurtz, why are you doing this? Why is this happening? Control your men! I demand you unbind us!” She said with her best regal flair.   
“I am sorry, Princess,” Kurtz started, genuine concern on his face, “But this order came directly from the Queen.”  
“Elsa? Seriously? She would never approve of this. Now. Untie me.”  
“Princess, I am to return you and Master Bjorman to Arendelle to begin your trial for your involvement in the murder of King Harold of Kenton.”  
Kristoff saw realization plaster itself on Anna’s face. Her eyes darted to him with a desperate glance and he saw her make up her mind.   
“I did it,” Anna said, looking back at Kurtz, “It was me, I murdered Harold.”  
Anna…” Kristoff questioned, “Anna, what are you doing?”  
“I… I whacked him in the head with an iron torch stand and he never got back up.”  
“Anna, stop it.” Kristoff warned.   
“So… so you need to untie Master Bjorman because he didn’t do it. It was me. I murdered Harold.”  
Anna stared at Kurtz’s shocked face, the men around them staring at their princess in disbelief. Anna locked eyes with Kristoff, her wide ones not leaving his worried ones.   
“He had a knife,” she whispered, tears welling up now, “If I didn’t kill him, he was going to kill you.”  
“Anna,” Kristoff whispered, “That bastard had already hurt you. He was a dead man long before you hit him.”  
Anna seemed satisfied with Kristoff’s response and nodded to him before turning her attention to Kurtz again, “Untie my fiancée.”  
With a nod, Kristoff’s guards unbound his hands. He made a move towards Anna, but Kurtz’s firm hand on his chest stopped him.   
“Don’t, Bjorman. Just get on your reindeer. Like you said, we’ve got to move.”

 

***

 

“I’m surprised you’ve formed your elite force so quickly, General,” Elsa remarked as she followed him to the training grounds.   
“I had a couple men in mind, and then I looked for volunteers in the high ranks of the professional army. You have 24 dedicated men at your service, your Majesty.”  
“I don’t need protected, General,” Elsa reminded him sternly.   
“Like I said earlier, we’ll stay out of your way,” Ingvar smirked.   
Ingvar pushed the door that opened to the training grounds, Elsa walking out ahead of him. Immediately, all of the men gathered stood and snapped into their military bow. Elsa nodded her head in acknowledgement.   
“At ease,” she said.   
All the men came out of their bows, but stayed in strict military positions.   
“Alright, men,” Ingvar came around Elsa and waved his hand, “She means at ease.” The men relaxed more, “I want to introduce you all to her Majesty Queen Elsa. Queen, these are your men.”  
She waved sheepishly at them, giving a nervous half smile.   
“I want you to meet my second in command, Henrik.” Ingvar motioned for someone from the lineup. A handsome man, obviously near in age with Ingvar, stepped forward and bowed to Elsa.   
“Your Majesty, truly, truly and honor to meet you. Ingvar speaks very highly of you.”  
Elsa giggled when Ingvar blushed at the comment and shoot daggers at his friend.   
“The pleasure is all mine, Sir Henrik.”  
“We’ve been working together since we enlisted,” Ingvar growled, staring at his friend, “Though I am now seriously doubting this friendship.”  
“Sorry, sir,” Henrik shrugged, a mischievous glimmer in his eyes, “I thought that she knew already.”  
“Knew what?” Elsa asked, turning to face Ingvar.  
Ingvar blushed harder and stumbled over his words, “Ah, just, that ah, I talk about you…. Professionally, of course… what a good… you’re a good… great actually… Queen.”  
Henrik smirked, “Oh, this is gonna be fun.”  
Ingvar barked at Henrik, “Back in line, soldier.”  
Henrik laughed and moved back into his place at the end of the line, smiling innocently at Ingvar.   
“Alright, okay, now that is settled,” he turned to face Elsa, his blush controlled significantly, “Why don’t you show the men what you can do?”  
Oh, I’m not sure that is a good idea, General. I don’t want to accidentally hurt someone…” she said, twisting her hands at her neck.   
“My Grace, the soldiers protecting you need to become used to what your magic looks like and is like. It will make protecting you that much easier.”  
Elsa looked at the men in front of her, some waiting eagerly to see if the rumors about the Ice Queen were true.  
With a sigh, Elsa peeled off her gloves and handed them to Ingvar, stretching her fingers in experiment. Elsa began to roll her open hands together, a blue light forming between them. She tossed the light upwards, and a second later it exploded into a flurry, snow falling around them. There was a gasp from the line of men, some reaching their hands out to catch the snow, testing to see how realistic it was. She swayed her arms back and forth, each sway creating a gust of wind, until a strong squall formed in the area her snow was. Impressed grumbles came from the line of men. She stomped her foot forward, ice expanding from the spot and rushing out, covering the ground. Finally, she pressed her hands out, blue magic pushing from them, creating a wall of ice between her and the soldiers. While their view was blocked, she twisted arm, a shimmering ice sword expanding from her grip. She waved her free hand and stopped the wind, dropped the ice wall, and the snow hung in the air. Across the way the soldiers stared at her, awed expression on their faces. Ingvar stood behind her, an expression of pride on his.   
With another curve of her hand, Elsa drew all the hovering snow back into her palm, holding the loosely formed magic like a snowball.   
Ingvar started clapping moving to Elsa’s side.  
“There you are, gentlemen,” he said, “Now you know what our Queen in capable of. But did you see how focused she was, how much she had to pay attention to what she was doing to avoid hurting you? That’s where we come in. Our goal is to protect the Queen from enemy soldiers and distractions so that she can focus on eliminating them. If anyone has suddenly decided that they are in way over their heads with this detail, leave now and forever hold your peace. But after today, your priority is, and your life belongs to, your Queen.”  
Elsa watched the line with concern. Many of the soldiers looked overwhelmed. Several looked like they had seen a ghost. However, none of them moved.   
Invar clapped, rubbing his hands together, “Excellent. Gentlemen, your Majesty, let’s get started then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I am working hard on this, and we are about to start getting into the heavy stuff of this story. As always, I LOVE reviews, so remember to review this piece after you finish the chapter! They really do make me happy. As always, I hope you read, enjoy, and review!  
> heart you.


	23. Dead Hand

Kjellsson was distraught when he heard about the death of Harold. Their plan had been central to his success, now he had to come up with another way to get the princess. He knew Kenton was now in turmoil, trying to produce a heir to the throne, so he wasn’t going to count on their support any longer. He just blow his way through the Arendelle force and kidnap the princess that way. And kill the Queen.   
They had been building, though, Kjellsson saw. Massive forts were built up, high walls and strategic fighting posts—so they would always have some sort of high ground. There were layers and layers of them too, with enough room between each wall to hold hefty battles. They stretched for distances, too long for an entire force to sneak around. Arendelle soldiers also knew the lay of the land better. The mountains were their home. It didn’t matter how many maps Kjellsson made his men study, they would never feel the land the way Arendelle soldiers would.   
However, these forts were wood, built from ancient Arendelle forests, which meant they would burn. As he looked over the middle of the mountain range, Kjellsson knew he had engineers quickly assembling the battering rams and metal assault machines that they had lugged with them. With oiled clothes, they would be able to burn through the forts quickly, ensuring there was nothing left of Arendelle but ashes. 

 

***

 

Ingvar rushed through the halls of the castle, moving people out of his way as he headed for Elsa’s office. Her guard had returned about a half hour ago, with perplexing new for their queen.   
He pushed open her office door and slowed down when he saw that she was in a meeting, two gentlemen sitting in front of her desk, Elsa pacing behind it.   
When she saw him, she dismissed the gentlemen with a wave of her hand, her head lowered in exhaustion. The more Ingvar noticed Elsa, the more tired she looked.   
She shuffled some papers around on her desk, not looking up at him.   
“Hello, Ingvar,” she sighed, “What non-news do you have for me this time?”  
He tried to hide his blush. She had become less formal with him when they were alone. He loved hearing his name on her lips.   
“Well, your Majesty, the Princess has been returned safely…”  
Elsa’s eyes flashed up at him and she immediately moved for the door.   
“Wait, your Majesty…”  
She glared at him, “Do not get in my way, General.”  
“Elsa, just wait.”  
Elsa stopped, shocked by the rare use of her name.  
He cleared his throat and continued, “Um, you need to know before you go and see the Princess, that she admitted to it.”  
Elsa gasped, “She what?”  
“Captain Kurtz said the princess admitted to murdering the King.”  
“That is impossible,” Elsa hissed, “Where is she? We need to talk.”  
“She’s in the dungeons,” Ingvar replied, “But, your Majesty, she’s apparently dazed and confused, hit her head a couple of times.”  
Elsa swept out of the room, Ingvar moving quickly to catch up.   
When they arrived in the dungeons, she found Kristoff sitting outside a particular cell, his chest wrapped tightly in bandages, stitches in several wounds, including a nasty looking head wound, and bruises covering his body. There were bandages around his wrists and knees as well. When he heard them approach, he turned his head and glared at her, his nostrils flaring in rage. He carefully pushed himself off of his stool and limped towards her  
“You,” he snarled, closing the distance between them.   
“Kristoff…?” She reached up to brush his face, but he flinched away, still scowling. “What happened to you?” she finished in a whisper.   
“Don’t act like you suddenly care!” he scoffed, “You had us arrested! Anna was humiliated, treated like a prisoner through her whole country. People saw her, Elsa, in that state, her citizens saw her and she was disgraced! You commanded your guard to intercept us instead of help us? All we were trying to do was get home, to get out of Kenton, to…” His breath caught suddenly and a cough racked his chest. He clutched his ribs in pain as he coughed, his breath still hitching when he looked up at her again. “Sorry,” he said cruelly, “Can’t get too worked up about this. My broken ribs… won’t let me.”  
Ingvar slipped between Elsa and Kristoff as the mountain man continued to glower at the Queen.   
It was then a weak voice called from behind the door of the cell, “Kristoff, stop it.”  
Elsa flinched when she heard Anna—who didn’t sound much like her sister at all. Kristoff rolled his eyes.  
“Oh yea, she got it pretty bad too.”  
Elsa focused back on Kristoff, placing a gentle hand on Ingvar’s shoulder to move him from between them. She knew Kristoff would never hurt her.   
“Kristoff, I am truly, terribly sorry for everything you’ve endured and the treatment you received. And I promise I will explain it all to you later. But right now I need to find out what happened…”  
“I can tell you what happened!” He rumbled, “I can tell you exactly what happened!”   
“From my sister,” she finished calmly, raising her hand in peace, “Now let me see her.”  
Kristoff crossed his arms and stood like a boulder, examining the Queen.  
Elsa sighed, her expression hardening and she glared right back at him, “Let me through, Kristoff,” she demanded, “I am asking as a friend. Don’t make me command you as your Queen.”  
His shoulders drooped a bit and he sidestepped out of her way.   
Ingvar came back up to Kristoff’s side and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Master Bjorman, if we could travel…”  
“Do not touch me,” Kristoff wretched his shoulder away from Ingvar’s grasp, but followed a step behind the General, turning back only to see Elsa slip into the cell where Anna was contained.   
She gasped when she saw her sister. The bruise on her forehead extended down her temple and towards her cheek, and was an angry purple. The chaffing on her wrists was covered in angry, oozing scabs and burns laced her right leg and arm, a bright red in their lack of healing.   
“Oh gods,” Elsa whimpered, collapsing on her knees in front of her sister, “What happened Anna?”  
Anna looked through Elsa at first before she finally focused on her.   
“I killed him,” she whispered, he gaze wandering again, “I was poisoned. Kristoff was hurt, and I killed him.” She finally moved her gaze directly to Elsa, her blue eyes dazed, “If I didn’t kill him, Elsa, he was going to kill Kristoff. I had to.”  
Elsa was already at work on Anna’s legs, hovering her iced over hands over the burns, hoping to provide some release from the pain.   
“Okay, Anna, but tell me, from the beginning, how did this happen?”  
“Harold poisoned me,” she said softly, “At dinner. He offered me some ale, encouraged me to just taste it even after I refused. So I did and… next thing I remember is Kristoff—bloodied and he couldn’t breathe, he was dying…” she began to sniffle, “But he told me to run, he told me to save myself, he said he didn’t know how much longer he could make it. But Harold came in before I could get the ropes off….” She pulled her arm away from Elsa’s healing touch and hugged her self, rocking on the bench, “And then he touched me…”  
Elsa frozen, her expression one of horror, “He… what?”  
“He came up to me, and he petted my hair, stroked my arm, told me he was going to enjoy… breaking me.”  
“Anna,” Elsa moved up to the bench and wrapped her sister in her arms, holding her tightly.  
“And Kristoff got free… he slammed Harold into the wall and he was choking him, harder and harder…” Anna squeezed her eyes shut, “And then there was the fire. Harold knocked a torch over and the straw and the barn, burst into flames… Kristoff came to get me, he untied me, but while he was hugging me, Harold stood up with a knife… so I… I hit him in the head with a torch stand… and he never got back up. Kristoff and I ran. We’ve been running and running and running…”  
Elsa felt Anna tremble against her and rocked her sister back and forth, wanting to squeeze the memories right out of her.   
“Anna, I am sorry,” she whispered, pressing her cheek to the top of her head, “I can’t believe… I never expected this. I can’t believe I put you in that situation. I will never forgive myself.”  
“I failed you.”  
Elsa stopped rocking, “What, Anna?”  
“You asked for my help and I couldn’t even do that right. I’m not a good princess.”  
“No, no, no,” Elsa turned to face Anna, her hands on her cheeks, “You didn’t fail me. You didn’t fail anybody, Anna. You are the best princess. You are so full of light and life,” Elsa swiped tears from Anna’s cheek, wishing she could see the light and life in Anna’s eyes. “I am just glad you’re safe. I’ve been so worried these past few weeks—and then that report came and… well ask Ingvar. I barely moved for days…”  
“Ingvar?” Anna questioned, her eyes locking with Elsa’s.  
“Yes, General Rolf...”  
“You’ve never called him Ingvar.”  
Elsa blushed and tucked a loose hair behind her ear, “Just ask the General.”  
Anna nodded, wrapping her arms around Elsa’s waist and leaning against her sister’s breast, “Harold was working with Kjellsson.”  
Elsa’s breath hitched but she continued to hold Anna, “Okay.”  
They sat like that for a while longer before Anna finally asked, “Elsa, do I have to stay down here now?”  
“Oh my, of course not,” Elsa stood up quickly, pulling lightly on Anna’s hands, “In fact, let’s leave now. You should see the physician, and you should sleep, and heal.”   
“Okay,” Anna let Elsa lead her out of the cell. Elsa wrapped her arm around Anna’s waist and walked with her towards the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this update. If you do, make sure to post a review at the end of this chapter- I really do appreciate every single review I receive. Hopefully there will be another chapter coming out shortly! As always, read, enjoy and review!  
> heart you!


	24. Price

Anna and Elsa came into the Great Hall, where Ingvar and Kristoff were sitting in front of a roaring fire.   
Kristoff saw them first, getting up slowly and limping his way over to Anna. She peeled herself from Elsa and wrapped her arms around his torso and wept into his chest. One hand wrapped around her shoulders, the other rested in her hair, and he pressed his lips to the top of her head, looking over at Elsa as Anna trembled in his arms.   
Elsa watched them compassionately.   
“Gerda?” Elsa called, “General?”  
The woman emerged from the shadows to Elsa’s side and Ingvar appeared a second later.   
“Please take the Princess up to her room, Gerda and help her clean up. General, summon the physician. The Princess needs examined.”  
With a curt nod, Ingvar moved to do his bidding. Gerda put a light hand around Anna’s quaking frame and led her away from Kristoff. He looked protectively after her until Elsa spoke.  
“Kristoff, please,” she motioned to the chair he had just vacated. She was already in the one across from it. He gimped back and sunk into the armchair. The silence between them stretched on.   
“Why?” Kristoff finally asked, his voice thick with exhaustion.   
Elsa sighed and rubbed her temples, “I had to send my guard out to arrest you two just in case the Kenton guard caught up with you. I thought maybe they would let you continue to Arendelle if they knew you were being tried.”  
Kristoff shook his head, “I suppose I understand, but you could have just told them the act like it if the Kenton Guard showed up, which they didn’t, by the way.”  
Elsa shrugged, staring into the fire, “I think in order for it to be truly authentic, everyone had to think you were criminals,” she gave him a small smile, “including you two.”  
“Well, it worked,” Kristoff huffed, rubbing his ribs.   
Elsa’s smile faltered as the glance over his battered body again, the silence between them more comfortable.   
“In all fairness,” Elsa continued, “I wasn’t entirely sure what I was dealing with,” she sighed, “I never would have expected this.”  
Kristoff finally looked at Elsa, “He wanted to rape her, Elsa. He wanted to kill me and rape her. I couldn’t just let that happen, I couldn’t let him…. I had to do something.”  
“I know.”  
“And, he poisoned me—both of us—chain me up, beat me unconscious, broke my ribs, told me what he was going to do to her, keep me alive just long enough…. He was going to make me watch…” Kristoff stopped to wipe away angry tears from his eyes. He finally finished, “The world is better off without him in it.”  
“I agree,” Elsa nodded, “I am just not sure how I am going to convince the inevitable diplomatic team Kenton will send that their late king was a jackass.”  
Kristoff gave Elsa a quick smile, his face turning to dismay as he looked into the fire.   
“What is it, Kristoff?” Elsa asked softly.   
“He said I didn’t deserve Anna,” he whispered, “He said that she deserved to know what real royalty and power was before she wasted her life on me. He told me I wasn’t worthy of Anna’s hand…”  
“Kristoff, stop,” Elsa interrupted.   
“But, Elsa, what if he’s right? None of this would have happened if I was somebody, anybody…”  
“He’s not,” Elsa said firmly.   
Kristoff hung his head, “But what if he is?”  
“Do you want to know how I know that bastard is wrong? Do you want to know how I know you’re worthy of Anna’s hand and my respect?” She stood up and continued without giving Kristoff a chance to answer, “Because, Kristoff, you always protect my sister, whether it’s from homicidal princes, demented kings, or even from myself. Anna’s needs come before your own, Anna’s safety and well-being is always your priority. I trust you with her, Kristoff, because I know how deeply you love and cherish her. You can’t let one crazy man, or anybody, tell you that you can’t have the love of the princess—we are literally fighting a war because I know how much you love my sister. You have sacrificed your own life time and time again to make sure my sister comes home. And, Kristoff, I will never be able to thank you enough for that.”  
Kristoff stood as quickly as he could manage and wrapped Elsa in a bear hug. She giggled and embraced him back, pulling away after a moment.   
“You will always have my blessing and support with my sister, Kristoff.” Elsa reached up and brushed a blonde strand of shaggy hair away from his eye, “Even if I do have to arrest you now and again.”  
He chuckled and gave Elsa another embrace, “Thank you, Elsa.”  
She smiled at him, “Now, go see Anna. You probably just want to hold her after the ordeal you two have been through.”  
Kristoff nodded his thanks and limped off towards the direction of Anna’s suite.   
Elsa made her way back to her chambers, starting to put together what she would tell the Kenton diplomat when he eventually arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter, but a chapter none the less. Hope you all enjoy this moment between our queen and ice harvester :)If you enjoy this chapter, remember to leave a review at the end. I always like to see those! As always, read, enjoy, and review!  
> heart you!


	25. Float

Elsa kept her head towards her desk but glanced her eyes up at Kristoff. It had been 3 weeks since her sister and fiancée returned. In that time, Kristoff grew more and more anxious as the beginning of engagement lingered over them.   
“You want your post back?”  
He nodded vigorously. “I’m healed—I feel fine. You and I both know Kjellsson is going to come down from those mountains any day. I need to be with the ice harvesters.”   
Elsa shook her head, “I am more than willing to give you another week or two to heal. You are no good to any of us if you’re constantly in pain.”  
“I want my command back, Elsa.”   
She glanced up at him with a scowl, “Have you told Anna you want your post back, and what exactly that entails?”   
“Well, no, not exactly,” he admitted, glancing down.   
“You absolutely have to tell her.”  
“I know,” Kristoff shook his head, “It’s just hard—to tell her that I volunteered for the mission.”  
“I offered you an out, Kristoff. I did everything I could to keep you from accepting the position.”  
“I know, I know,” he looked back up at her, “And I have no qualms about accepting the mission for the ice harvesters. I just don’t like the thought of being away from Anna for so long. She’ll be worried sick.”  
“If you tell you and you don’t just leave this weekend, then at least she’ll know where you are and what you’re up to. You don’t want me to be the one to break the news to her, Commander.”  
Kristoff nodded.  
“It should probably be tonight. Kjellsson sent me a summons.”  
“A what?” Kristoff rose to his feet.  
Elsa shrugged, “A meeting to discuss the terms of Arendelle’s surrender.”  
“Surrender?” Kristoff scoffed, “We haven’t even started yet.”  
Elsa walked around her desk and gave Kristoff a halfhearted smile, “He’s going to give me an offer that I shouldn’t refuse.”  
“That leprechaun is a cocky bastard.” Kristoff hissed under his breath.  
Elsa chuckled, “Hopefully he has underestimated us then.”  
Ingvar slipped into Elsa’s office, the quiet click of her door interrupting the pair.   
“Master Bjorman, I apologize for interrupting,” Ingvar nodded towards Kristoff.   
“It’s fine, mate. I was on my way out.”  
“Kristoff,” Elsa called, “I want you there. At the summons.”  
He paused with his hand on the handle of the door, “I’d be honored.”  
The door shut behind him. Ingvar moved towards Elsa, “You’re really going to invite Kristoff to the summons? Kjellsson may kill him then and there.”  
Elsa motioned towards the armchairs in front of the small fire. “Then I’ll kill Kjellsson and his armies can leave. No war.”  
“You would never sacrifice Kristoff like that,” Ingvar chuckled, moving first towards the wine in the shelves on the side of the fireplace. He motioned towards a glass and Elsa nodded. “You would never be able to tell Anna he died.”  
Elsa took her glass from him and sipped the red wine in silence. This was a common occurrence for the two of them. Ending their stressful days with good wine and good company.   
“Anna asked me something today,” Elsa said, her eyes never leaving her wine.   
Ingvar settled himself into the chair across from her, “And what did her Highness ask?”  
“She wants to volunteer and train as a field nurse.”  
Ingvar nodded into his wine, “You think she can handle that?”  
Elsa sighed, “Kristoff says her nightmares aren’t nearly as bad as they were a few weeks ago, right after they returned. I know she is still shaken—but something to do may be good for her, she can focus on that instead of just sitting and thinking.”  
“You know what she’ll see in a field hospital, Elsa. You can’t un-see war wounds. She’ll be right there in the thick of all of it. She could be in danger. It’s in bad taste, but field hospitals are fair game in the battles.”  
Elsa shook her head, “I know, I know, but I have to let her do something. I can’t fight myself, I can’t send her fiancée on top secret missions, and then tell her she can’t do anything. If she wants to help, I think I’m going to say yes.”  
Ingvar shrugged, “She’s your sister, and who knows, maybe having someone on the inside will help keep you out of the spotlight every time you get injured.”   
Elsa grinned at him, “I thought you were going to protect me, mighty general.”  
He laughed, “I have a feeling you won’t be easy to protect.”   
“Oh, speaking of which, my armor arrived today. What I commissioned after the generals agreed to let me on the battlefield.”  
“Right,” Ingvar smiled, “And?”  
“It’s wonderful. Built exactly how I wanted it. Fits like a glove too.”  
Ingvar nodded. He may have had some design influence on Elsa’s armor, but he would never tell her that.   
“When do you think we should respond to Kjellsson’s summons?” Elsa looked up at him, suddenly wary.   
Ingvar set his empty glass down on the corner table next to him. “The sooner the better I suppose. I don’t know about you, but I’m getting antsy, and I know the other generals are too. May as well start this thing on our own terms instead of waiting on that bastard to initiate everything.   
“Cocky leprechaun,” Elsa chuckled.   
“Excuse me?”  
Elsa smiled at Ingvar, “Kristoff referred to him as a cocky leprechaun.”  
Invar laughed, one of his pure, head thrown back, belly-rolling laughs that Elsa saw so rarely from him. She giggled with him, the ridiculousness of their situation suddenly overwhelming her.   
“Could you imagine,” Ingvar gasped, “If he brought an army of Kjellsson sized soldiers with him?”  
Elsa laughed harder, “I don’t think I could take that seriously—a battlefield full of short, fat, balding men. It would be too much.”  
Both continued to laugh, not sure what was funnier—the joke or just their reaction to it. As Elsa continued to double over, a loud snort escaped from Elsa’s gasps. Both stopped laughing immediately, Elsa’s hand flying to covering her mouth, Ingvar’s jovial eyes wide in surprise.   
Did you just… snort?” Ingvar wheezed.  
Elsa gave a small nod from behind her hand, setting both of them off into fits of giggles again.   
“Look at us,” she breathed, collecting herself, “Two of the most powerful leaders of an occupied country, laughing over the man who calls himself the invader.”  
“I know one thing for sure,” Ingvar stood, a goofy grin still on his face, “If we weren’t laughing about it, we would probably be crying.”  
Elsa’s smiled faded as she agreed, “It’s better to laugh.”  
Feeling brave from their friendly exchange, Ingvar crossed over to Elsa and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek, “I’ll take my leave now, Elsa.”  
She touched her fingers to her cheek, her eyes wide, “General?” she breathed.  
“Goodnight, my Queen.”  
Elsa heard the door close behind her, her fingers still pressed to her cheek. She felt her heart flutter, a warmth course through her veins, pulsing through her soul. The place his lips left was cool, her skin and magic reacting to the unexpected touch. She chuckled and smiled.   
Perhaps she wasn’t the only one wrestling with feelings that she was afraid to name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this chapter, leave a review at the end and that will absolutely make my day! As always, read, enjoy, and review!
> 
> heart you!


	26. Wake-Up

Kristoff pushed into Anna’s suite as quietly as he could, the ancient door creaking in protest.   
“You don’t have to sneak into my room anymore, you know.” Anna’s voice came from the bed. He smiled at the sound.   
“I know, but I didn’t know if you were still awake.”  
“Can’t sleep without you these days,” she sat up, her wavy hair cascading down her shoulders, “So come to bed already, would ya?  
His heart twanged in guilt, but he moved forward, stripping on his way to her bed until he wore only his undergarments. He crawled in next to Anna and tugged her close to him, resting his chin on her head as she snuggled into his chest. His arm wrapped around her waist and held her tight.   
“What’s wrong?” she asked, her voice muffled.   
He sighed, “It’s not going to be easy.”  
“What’s not going to be easy?” she asked. He felt her tense under his grasp.   
“Telling you what’s wrong.”  
Kristoff felt Anna stiffen again before she finally whispered, “Just tell me.”  
He scooted her up so she was sitting next to him not letting go of her hand.   
“I was promoted to Commander of the Ice Guard.”  
Anna nodded, “And that’s good…?”  
He gave a short chuckle, “Well, yes. And no. The Ice Guard was selected to go on several top-priority special missions. That I’m leading.”  
Anna didn’t react, her eyes staring ahead.   
“They’re not necessarily combat missions, but if we run into any lagging enemy troops, we’ve been instructed to engage. So there could be combat. And I may have to be gone for long periods of time—at least a week, if not weeks. And I won’t be able to contact you.”  
She still didn’t move.   
“Elsa said that Kjellsson has sent a summons. She plans on the war starting this week. After the summons, I have to leave, I have to lead my men.”  
She took a shaking breath, obviously trying to hide her tears.   
He watched her, waiting for any reaction, his own chest tight with emotion.   
“Anna…?”  
She swung her legs out of her bed and stepped towards her balcony, throwing open to doors to the chilly early spring breeze. Kristoff moved slowly, his legs dangling over the bed.   
“…Anna?”  
With a whimper, she fell to the ground, her knees melting and her body falling into a puddle.   
“Anna, hey hey hey,” he scampered to her side, falling next to her and gathering her up in his arms, “I know, I know.” He rocked her while she sniffled.   
Finally, she mumbled, “I’m sorry… this is stupid. I’ll be okay.”  
“I know,” he said, kissing her hair, “You’ll be great. And I’m not going anywhere. At the end of this, we’ll get married, have our happily ever after. Nothing will stop me from getting my happy ending with you.”  
“I’m sorry.” She whimpered again, “I shouldn’t react like this. I just, after everything that happened in Kenton—I just can’t imagine going through all of this alone.”  
“I’ll be right here,” he pressed his hand to her chest, “as a matter of fact…”  
Kristoff picked Anna up, a small giggled escaping with her tears. He carried her over to his discarded clothing and dug though his trouser pockets.   
“Here,” he extended a necklace out to her. Upon closer inspection, she saw it was one of the ancient troll stones, a dark blue one, glowing in his hand.   
“This is my troll stone,” he set her down in one of the chairs next to her fireplace, “Bulda gave it to me when I turned 13—officially a man in both of my worlds. The color of each stone means different things, and each comes with its own sort of, well protective spell.” He tied the rope off around her neck, the rock bouncing just above her breast, the light glowing and illuminating her face.   
“Bulda gave me the blue stone, because it represents loyalty, confidence, and tranquility. Trolls with the blue stones are reserved and quiet. We don’t make a fuss and we don’t like attention, but we’re independent. The small spell on it keeps the chest warm, so no matter how far away we get, we always know we are loved.”  
Anna smiled, her fingers reaching up and grasping the stone. She could feel the warmth already.   
“As long as I live that troll stone will stay warm, and it will keep its light. That way you’ll always know that I am safe, and you won’t have to worry about me… well, at least as much.”  
Kristoff moved around the chair and knelt in front of her, wincing a bit as his ribs still protested, “I’ll be safe. I’ll be fine. Everything will be okay. Believe me?”  
Anna leaned down and pressed her lips to his, their kiss mixing with her tears, a unique passion engulfing them.   
“Always,” Anna whispered, resting her forehead against his, “Always.”  
He kissed her again, pulling her up to a standing position. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his massive frame as far as they could go. Kristoff couldn’t keep his hands still as he cupped her cheeks, brushed through her hair, rubbed her arms. After a heated moment, they pulled away, both with flushed cheeks and racing hearts. His eyes searched hers when he moved his hand to brush a stray hair away from her eye.  
“We don’t have a lot of time,” she whispered.   
“We have tonight, and all of it,” he smiled softly.  
Determined to make the most of their limited time together, Anna immediately leapt at Kristoff, her arms twining around his neck as she crushed her lips to his. Easily, he lifted her off the ground and let her legs wrap around his waist in a vice grip. While kissing fiercely, Kristoff maneuvered them towards the bed and dropped her down, nearly falling on top of his fiancée when she didn’t let go of him.   
Once Anna released him from her grip, Kristoff yanked at the buttons on Anna’s nightgown until he exposed her soft skin to the chilly spring air. He smiled, his lips pressing to a particular line of freckles he adored. Anna’s hands tangled themselves into his hair as his peppered kisses travelled lower.   
His lips brushed against her core, and she moaned as his tongue pressed against it, twirling it expertly.   
“Kristoff,” she choked out. She felt his grin against her and continue his kisses.   
“Please,” she sighed, “please.”  
Fortunately, Kristoff didn’t need any more convincing. He popped up from between her legs, smirking, his own need obvious.   
“We can take out time,” he huffed, pulling his undergarments off, “We have all night…”  
Anna glared up at him, “Shut up, Bjorman.”  
Kristoff laughed, comfortably settling in-between Anna’s legs. In one smooth motion, he pushed into her, both gasping with immediately pleasure. There was nothing patient in their movements, nothing smooth about their movements. Despite his promises of having all night, Kristoff drove into Anna at a frenzied pace. Anna returned every motion, her own tempo easily keeping up with his. With each thrust, with each moan, with each gasp of bliss, Anna was reminded that there might not be a tomorrow, despite all of Kristoff’s reassurances.   
“Anna,” he wheezed her name. She smirked in reponse, his face hovering just over hers, “Anna…”  
She stretched her neck up to plant a kiss on him as he continued to rock into her. She draped her legs up and around his waist, the new angle causing both to groan.   
Kristoff continued to move into her, feel her core start to tighten, see her eyes close—a flush rising up her chest and towards her cheeks.   
“Don’t stop,” she panted, “Kristoff, don’t…”  
A broken moan cut off her words as she pulsed around him. He felt her core grip his member tighter and tighter until his own release. Kristoff hovered over her, shaking and growling deep in his throat. He pumped into her one, two, three more times until he was finally spent.   
Both gasped, neither able to speak. Kristoff pulled himself from her and flopped over, keeping one of her hands in his. She turned to look at him, her bangs plastered to her forehead and a smile bright on her cheeks.   
“All night, huh?” she asked.   
He chuckled, his gut bouncing with laughter, “I may need a little bit of time to recuperate, feisty pants.”  
She smirked, her lips pressed into his pulse, “Then leave it to me this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. So, remember that this STORY IS RATED M? Yea, read at your own risk. You've been warned.  
> If you like it, remember to leave a review and make my day full of sunshine and rainbows. As always, read, enjoy, and review!  
> heart you!


	27. Gap Hand

Elsa stood in her bedroom, staring at the armor on the stand in front of her. It had a distinct feminine design, the metal forged around the swell of her breast and the curves of her waist. It covered her entire body, the tasset a bit longer than a male version, resembling a skirt. Cuisse and greaves covered her legs, and the besagues were light but sturdy, giving her a full range of motion to use her. The breastplate was beautifully ornate, her signature snowflake pressed into the metal, and snow designs falling around the center. Her helmet sat on a table next to the armor, snowflakes pressed into the side, and horns decorated the front, curving back and away from her face. It was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship, Elsa admitted to herself. It was suit fit for a queen. Not that she anticipated wearing it in battle, it was just strictly a ceremonial suit.   
Her answer to Kjellsson’s summons brought a quick response from the ambassador. Two days after the exchange, here she was, suiting up for their meeting—and the beginning of their war. She was to bring with her two representatives, and he would bring his two. They would meet in no-man’s land—thin stretch of land between the front encampments of both armies.   
She moved towards the mirror in her changing room, inspecting her reflection. Her face was void of her light makeup that she usually wore, giving her a much younger appearance than her 22 years. She grinned to herself—her mother always said she had a baby face.   
Elsa easily twisted her hair into two braids and pined the neatly on the nape of her neck—out of the way of her helmet. She moved back in front of the armor.   
Her hands shook as she reached out for the first piece. The metal immediately became cold in her hands.   
“Pull it together,” she hissed, trying to control her emotions.   
The frost disappeared slightly and she rolled her eyes. This was not a good day to lose control of her emotions, or powers.   
By the time she heard a rasp on her door, Elsa had slipped herself into the armor and clanked over to answer the door.   
Ingvar stood behind the door, dressed in his ceremonial armor, his feathered helmet tucked under his arms. He snapped into his military bow.   
“Your Majesty,” he said, “I have come to collect you.”  
Elsa gave him a weak smile, her stomach tightening, “General, come on in. You can help me with my breast plate before we leave.”  
Ingvar walked in behind Elsa and dropped his helmet onto one of her side tables.   
“Of course, Queen General.”  
He reached for the pieces of the breastplate and snapped them together, fitting snuggly against her chest.   
Elsa felt the full weight of the armor fall on her shoulders.   
“If I may be so bold, your Majesty,” Ingvar coughed, “You look stunning.”  
Elsa graced him with a signature barely-there smile as she tugged on her specially made palm-less gloves. With a sigh, she turned to one of the portraits above her mantle, the one of her family painted a year before her parents died. She gazed at her father as her hands twisted at her neck, the metal clanking together with her worry. Ingvar noticed that in his months working with Elsa, she frequently looked at the late king’s portraits before making a decision.   
“What’s on your mind, your Majesty?”   
“I’m making the right choice, fighting this war?” she started, her eyes never leaving her father’s, “This is the best choice I can make, right?”  
Ingvar clanked behind her, taking his place on her left side, “Protecting your people is always the right decision,” he turned so he was in front of her, and held out her horned helmet to her, “And protecting your sister is a choice your father would have made too, Elsa.”  
With a final exhale, Elsa took her helmet from Ingvar and placed it over her braids, completing her warrior look. “Onward to battle,” she sighed.   
Ingvar nodded, his expression stoic, “Onward to victory.”

Anna stood in the hallway right inside the grand entrance to the castle. Kristoff, in nothing more than his ice harvesting ware, stood next to her, their hands clenched tightly together. She donned her new nurse outfit, and simple black dress with a black bonnet. As unhappy as Kristoff was about Anna joining the medical staff, he knew why Elsa had agreed to it. He could have hit the doctor who presented Anna with her new wardrobe thought. When Anna asked why the clothes were funeral colored, the physician replied, “So you can’t see the blood and death all over them, your Highness.” Anna nodded silently as she took them, the color draining from her face.   
They both heard Elsa and Ingvar before they saw them, their metal armor echoing down the hallway. The pair came around the corner, heads bent together in discussion. Kristoff saw tears well in Anna’s eyes. This was it, he thought, there was no turning back now.   
Elsa and Ingvar stopped in front of Anna and Kristoff, their faces serious.   
Anna pulled herself away from Kristoff and wrapped her arms around Elsa’s guarded waist.   
“Please,” Anna’s voice quivered, “Just be safe, stay safe.”  
Elsa returned Anna’s embrace and pressed her cheek to her sister’s hair, “I’ll be safe.” She pulled away and touched her hands to Anna’s cheeks, forcing her to look up at her, “And you be strong. I don’t know what you’ll see in the hospital, but Anna, you be strong for those soldiers.”  
Anna nodded as Elsa swiped the tears away. Elsa moved to talk with Kristoff, but turned around when she heard Ingvar grunt. Anna wrapped her arms around the General’s waist too, hugging him tightly.   
“You don’t let anything happen to Elsa, do you understand me?” She whispered fiercely.   
With a bemused smile, Ingvar wrapped an arm around the Princess’ shoulders, “Of course, your Highness.”  
Elsa mumbled something to Kristoff and he nodded, reaching out instinctively for Anna when she moved towards him.   
“Be safe, Kristoff,” she whimpered, “Please be safe, and please come home.”  
He kissed her hair, his arms tight around her, “I will be safe, and I will come home, I promise. Remember what I said,” he picked up the troll stone from her chest, “This will let you know when to worry,” he chucked, “so don’t worry too much.”  
She nodded and stood on her tiptoes, pressing her lips to his. His hands cupped her cheeks and he kissed her back. Anna noticed his chin quiver in emotion—the first tear since the declaration of war slipped down his cheek. As quickly as it had come though, the reaction was gone.   
She pulled away and brushed his hair, “I love you.”  
With a chaste kiss to her forehead, Kristoff replied, “And I love you. Always.”  
“Always,” Anna agreed with a nod.   
The doors creaked open and Elsa looked back at the members of her summoning party, “Gentlemen,” she breathed, facing the blinding morning sun, “Are we ready?”  
Both nodded.   
The trio stepped out of the castle, the doors slamming to a shut behind them, leaving Anna alone in the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are really starting to kick off now. Finally! Almost 30 chapters of lead up to get to this point! I hope you all like it. It is only the beginning of the war though, so buckle in for a wild ride! If you like this chapter, or are looking forward to see what is coming next, remember to leave a review at the end of the chapter- it makes me so very happy when you do! As always, read, enjoy, and review!  
> heart you!


	28. Loose Cannon

After travelling through the new tunnels leading to the forts, Elsa and her men finally arrived to the encampments. Soldiers paused their work, watching Elsa lead her party to the front, her eyes always forward and her lips in a hard frown. They passed through the last barricade and continued towards the designated meeting area. The flowers blooming around them and birds singing their morning hymns reminded Elsa it was springtime. This year, though, springtime meant war.   
“Maybe he’ll surrender,” Kristoff suggested humorlessly as the continued their march.   
“One can hope,” Elsa agreed.   
The rest of the hike continued in contemplative silence. Elsa finally saw Kjellsson emerge from the hills, his own comrades on his flanks. The opposing sides stopped, a considerable distance between them, the tension palpable.   
“Your Majesty,” Kjellsson swept into a deep, mocking bow, “How absolutely excellent it is to see you so very well.”  
“Ambassador,” Elsa returned through clenched teeth.   
Oblivious to her short return, Kjellsson continued with an overly dramatic flair, “And who did you bring with you to accept your terms of surrender?” He glanced to her sides, and cruel grin twitching on his lips, his gaze stopping first on Ingvar, “The young General Liaison? He has no real experience in battle, just rising through the ranks on goody two shoes merit. Pathetic.” His eyes rolled onto Kristoff, and his grin transformed into a bone-chilling sneer, “And the Ice Master himself,” he said slowly, savoring his first face-to-face with Kristoff, “the very reason we are all here today. I suppose I can understand how one simple-minded woman fell for whatever charm you may possess. But, how a queen sees such value in a country bumpkin, I will never understand. Ask yourself, peasant, are you really worth a war?”   
Kristoff’s glare never flinched away from Kjellsson, challenging him on his theory of Kristoff’s simplicity  
“Enough,” Elsa held out her hand, and was amused when Kjellsson flinched back a hair. “I have come to this summons to refuse your terms of surrender, not to have my leaders belittled.”  
“Oh, but my dear, darling Queen. You haven’t even heard them yet.”  
Elsa snorted in disdain, “It doesn’t matter, I will not hear them.”  
“You are sentencing your people to death!” Kjellsson hissed.   
She couldn’t help it—Elsa burst out laughing, her high pitched trill rolling through the clear air. Kristoff and Ingvar snuck a side-glance while Elsa continued to chortle. Kjellsson’s confidence cracked slightly as he watched the Queen of Arendelle laugh at his threats.   
She stopped laughing only to catch her breath.   
“No, Kjellsson, you are sentencing your people, your “coalition” to death,” she snarled at him, her expression hardening again, “All because you can’t take no for an answer. You are threatening my sisters happiness. You will pay the price.”  
Turning on her heels, she began to march away from the Coalition leader and their exchange. Ingvar and Kristoff followed one-step behind her, leaving Kjellsson speechless.  
“Anyone ever tell you how brilliant you are?” Ingvar asked.   
Elsa let an uncharacteristic smirk flash on her face before becoming impassive again.   
“Only tell me that after we are victorious, General.”  
The trio crossed back into the relative safety of their own front line to the enthusiastic beating of swords on shields and cheers from the soldiers. Amidst the noise, Kristoff quickly embraced Elsa, who held on a second longer than she normally would, before he disappeared into the mass of warriors.  
She stood facing her men, a hand raised in a request for silence. Once the commotion died down to a low rumble, Elsa turned, facing the direction the Coalition army was sure to stream from. She stomped her foot, frost expanding from the epicenter and extending in the same direction as the fortress walls. After a moment, she pulled her foot back, spread her arms wide and dipped down. She heaved her arms up, as if what she was trying to lift from the ground was too heavy. After a second, the heads of frost giants emerged from her ice, taller than any man and thick with power. The line of giants roared, beating their clubs against the ground. The soldiers behind the queen burst into thunderous commotion again. Ingvar stood behind her and looked on with pride. Elsa’s powers never ceased to amaze him.  
She turned back to the soldiers and waited for the cheering to die down again. Once she had their attention, Elsa simply said, “Onwards to battle.”  
In a thunderous response, her entire force replied, “Onwards to VICTORY!”  
The refrain echoed through the mountains and valleys. Elsa was sure the Coalition heard them.   
Ingvar was suddenly moving behind her, his hand hovering behind her back, “Your Majesty, if we could move into the fort…”  
Elsa let him guide her through the throngs of men, all cheering as she moved through. She nodded at the soldiers, trying to keep the storm of emotion in her heart from appearing on her face.   
Out of the ruckus though, a deep voice rose, and quickly others joined in. As Elsa listen to the ancient hymn, the words adjusted slightly, she couldn’t hold back the blush and the reaction on her face. She covered herself with her hands and rushed through the rest of the singing soldiers into the confines of her command post.   
“Dronning mor, kjemper vi for dronningen mor. dronning mor, vil vi beskytte vår dronning mor,” the singing voices grew in number, the song swelling in the mountains, “Lenge leve dronningen, langt være hennes regjeringstid. Vi vil kjempe for dronningen mor, utover å kjempe, videre til seier   
“Queen mother,” she breathed, “They’re singing the warrior praise song,” she whispered to Ingvar.   
He smiled at her, pride swelling in his chest, and he quietly picked up the praise along with the voices outside the gate, singing only for Elsa to hear, his baritone soothing. “Queen mother, we fight for the queen mother. Queen mother, we will protect our Queen mother. Long live the Queen, long be her reign. We will fight for the Queen mother, onwards to battle, onwards to victory.”  
As the fort walls closed behind them, Elsa heard her soldiers chant, “Lenge leve dronning, lenge leve dronning,”  
She sighed to herself, hoping that all the chants and prayers in the world would hold what her soldiers were saying true.   
Long live the Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this BIG update. Hopefully I will be better at updating on this site. Like I've expressed before, to be up on this fanfic, and for any teasers I may post for future ones, make sure to follow me on Tumblr (clevenmn.tumblr.com). Y'all who are reading this massive project of mine are the freaking best and I appreciate each and every one of you.  
> Please remember to review at the end of the chapter and if you do I will preform an embarrassing happy dance. As always, read, enjoy, and review!  
> hear you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! It is great to be writing for all of you again :) This is just the beginning of the big, multi-chapter epic Frozen fic that I have been teasing for a while. I am so excited to be working on it for you guys, and I hope that you all enjoy reading it as much as I will enjoy writing it. If you like it, or have any feelings about it at all, please let me know by leaving a review! I do not own any of the character from Frozen, and I am not making a penny off of this fic. Now, as always, please read, enjoy, and review!
> 
> heart you 3


End file.
